Meilleur que du Chocolat
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Et cette voix ensorcelante, était-ce la voix d'un ange ? Peut-être était-il au paradis ? Peut-être valait-il mieux jeter un coup d'œil pour s'en assurer, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un ange s'adressait à vous. (Femslash - Sam/Janet)
1. Chapter 1

Titre : MEILLEUR QUE DU CHOCOLAT

Auteur(e) : Athena

Date de création : Février 2005

Cote : R - Et cette voix ensorcelante, était-ce la voix d'un ange ? Peut-être était-il au paradis ? Peut-être valait-il mieux jeter un coup d'œil pour s'en assurer, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un ange s'adressait à vous.

Saison: 1 – Avant l'épisode no. 4 de la saison 1, soit LA THÉORIE DE BROCA (THE BROCA DIVIDE).

Spoilers: Aucuns

Avertissements : Ces personnages appartiennent à une panoplie de gens (MGM, Gekko, Double Secret, Showtime, etc…) ou du moins les personnages, lieux etc... Cependant, cette histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination ! Hé oui… Cette histoire implique une certaine relation (quoique rien d'explicite) entre les deux femmes les plus importantes de la série Stargate SG-1, soit Samantha Carter et Janet Fraiser. Si ce genre de _relation_ ne vous sieds pas, veuillez passer votre chemin. Sinon, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

MEILLEUR QUE DU CHOCOLAT

Par Athena

Chapitre 1

Quand le Colonel Makepeace revint à lui, il avait cette drôle de sensation comme si son corps flottait en suspends à la surface d'une eau limpide et calme. Une voix lui parvint de nulle part et de partout à la fois, mais il était encore trop engourdit pour vraiment entendre ce qu'on voulait lui dire.

"Docteur Fraiser, le Colonel Makepeace semble reprendre conscience."

Quelqu'un vint vers lui d'un pas pressé, car il reconnut le son distinctif d'une paire de talons qui se rapprochait en martelant le sol bétonné. Un doux parfum vint agréablement lui chatouiller les narines et il crut s'envoler pour un monde meilleur. Un sourire gourmant étira ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il se sentait si bien, et cette odeur était si envoûtante… Il n'était plus certain de vouloir lutter pour ouvrir les yeux.

"Colonel Makepeace ?"

Entendit-il encore avant de sentir de délicats doigts à la peau douce et chaude lui enserrer légèrement le poignet. Cette voix était si ensorcelante… était-ce la voix d'un ange ? Peut-être était-il au paradis ? Peut-être valait-il mieux jeter un coup d'œil pour s'en assurer, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un ange s'adressait à vous.

"Colonel Makepeace, vous m'entendez ?" Lui demanda encore l'ange de sa voix céleste.

Son sourire s'élargit davantage et il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se tenait au-dessus de lui, ses yeux noir profond le sondaient et il crut un instant qu'elle pouvait voir son âme. Le visage de la petite femme respirait le calme et elle lui sourit doucement. Non, il n'était pas au paradis - quoi qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour en arriver à cette conclusion - il était de retour sur la base.

Pourtant, jamais il n'avait vu cette femme auparavant, les gallons d'argents sur les pointes de son collet lui affirmaient qu'elle avait le grade de capitaine. Quand elle se pencha sur lui pour replacer son oreiller, il eut la chance d'entrevoir l'épinglette d'identification qui était accrochée à sa chemise sous son long sarrau blanc. _Cpt. Fraiser. _Se délectant de ce nom, il le répéta plusieurs fois mentalement avant de sourire de plus belle. "Fraiser…" Murmura-t-il faiblement sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

Janet porta les yeux sur son épinglette d'identification et sourit. "Oui, Docteur Janet Fraiser. Je suis votre nouveau CMO. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Makepeace sourit à belles dents. "Soif…" Dit-il simplement. Warner et tous les autres pouvaient aller se rhabiller, ils n'étaient pas de taille ! Une telle femme, se dit le _marine_, était un rare trésor. Des mèches brunes au reflets cuivrées encadraient son visage, sa peau hâlée et soyeuse évoquait la douceur du soleil matinale, ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une vive intelligence, ses lèvres avaient la couleur des fruits mûres et elle avait les plus belles dents blanches qu'il lui ait été donné de voir de toute sa vie. Quand elle lui sourit une fois de plus, il crut que son cœur allait éclater. Comme un enfant qu'une flamme hypnotise, il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de son visage. Le plus beau joyau du SGC, c'était elle. Intouchée et intouchable. La perfection personnifiée. De petite carrure, il émanait d'elle un enchantement indescriptible qui le captivait.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Lui demanda-t-elle encore en fronçant les sourcils.

Dieu qu'elle était mignonne ! Il hocha doucement la tête incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

"Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé là-bas ?" Le questionna-t-elle doucement.

Il secoua négativement la tête. "Non."

"Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ?"

"Si, de presque tout…" Répondit-il en reprenant du poil de la bête.

"Alors racontez-moi." Le pressa tranquillement Janet.

"Non." Pavoisa-t-il en souriant vertement et en la détaillant sans gêne.

Elle plissa les yeux. À quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? S'il voulait qu'elle lui tire les vers du nez, il allait être servit ! Sur le point de le gratifier de quelques menaces assaisonnées à la Fraiser, elle fut interrompue par Moretti, une des jeunes infirmières.

"Docteur Fraiser, le Docteur Jackson semble revenir à lui."

Janet regarda Makepeace un bref instant avant de se détourner de lui.

Quand elle disparut de sa vision, le _marine_ cru que le soleil venait de s'éteindre pour de bon dans le ciel et il soupira lourdement. Bah… elle finirait bien par revenir s'occuper de lui. Il savait se montrer patient.

Janet s'empressa de gagner le chevet de Daniel Jackson. Elle lui attrapa le poignet pour prendre son pouls. Elle le sentit aussitôt, bien frappé et régulier.

Daniel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. "Où suis-je ?" Demanda-t-il un peu confus.

"À l'infirmerie, Docteur Jackson." Le rassura Janet en relâchant son poignet. "Comment vous sentez-vous ?" Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

"Mal en point." Grogna-t-il en portant la main à son front. "J'ai un terrible mal de crâne…" Poursuivit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Elle lui tendit ses lunettes qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler et il put enfin la voir clairement. Il resta un moment les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. C'était elle le nouveau CMO qu'avait engagé le Général ! Il prit une note mentale de ne pas oublier de féliciter Hammond pour ce choix des plus exquis. Le vieux singe avait du goût finalement.

"Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé sur P3X-596, Docteur Jackson ?" Demanda Janet.

Daniel entendit Teal'c grogner à ses côtés. Il était hors de question qu'il réponde à cette question. Jack aurait sa tête s'il le faisait. "Vous feriez mieux de demander à Teal'c." Lui répondit Jackson en s'emparant du verre vide sur la petite table de chevet. "Dieu que j'ai soif…"

Janet soupira et laissa Daniel en plan pour se retourner vers le Jaffa.

Doucement elle prit son poignet entre ses doigts et trouva rapidement le pouls. Il était ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Teal'c ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers elle. Aussitôt, il pencha la tête avec humilité.

"Bonjour Monsieur Teal'c." Dit doucement Janet. "Contente de vous revoir parmi nous." Il lui sourit un peu, ce qui de sa part était tout à fait inhabituelle, mais comme elle ignorait ce fait, elle ne trouva rien de miraculeux à ce sourire.

Daniel de l'autre côté, par contre, s'émerveilla tout à fait. "Woohooo… il sourit !?"

Janet lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et enfouis les mains dans les poches de son sarrau sans même relever.

"C'est bien la première fois que je le vois sourire." Ajouta Daniel impressionné.

Janet jeta un autre coup d'œil vers Daniel avant d'observer attentivement Teal'c qui souriait toujours. Il est vrai que ce sourire avait quelque chose de pas tout à fait rassurant. "Vous, vous sentez bien Monsieur Teal'c ?" Lui demanda-t-elle alors un peu décontenancée.

Le Jaffa inclina de nouveau la tête. Son sourire disparut, mais quelque chose brilla dans ses prunelles noires tandis qu'il les posaient de nouveau sur elle. Elle soupira un peu. Ils agissaient tous de façon si bizarre. "Vous voulez me raconter ce qui c'est passé ?"

Le Jaffa se recala dans ses oreillers et ferma les yeux.

Il ne dit plus rien.

"Kelnoreem…" Entendit-elle. C'était Jackson derrière elle. "Il en a pour un bon moment, Docteur." Dit encore ce dernier dans son dos.

De toute évidence ce n'était pas Teal'c qui lui fournirait les explications qu'elle voulait tant acquérir. Elle roula les yeux au plafond et se tourna vers Jackson, bien déterminée à ce qu'il lui explique enfin ce qui c'était passé sur cette foutue planète. Tout ça commençait à lui porter un tantinet sur les nerfs.

Daniel comprit aussitôt qu'il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Leur nouveau CMO semblait un peu tendu, et il se dépêcha de se resservir un autre verre d'eau. Quand elle fut sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, il entendit grogner O'Neill de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. Sans dire un mot, il porta le verre à sa bouche et fit, à l'adresse du petit médecin, un signe de la main en direction de Jack.

Janet les mains toujours fourrées dans les poches inspira profondément, cette fois elle commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Il était impératif qu'elle obtienne des explications si elle voulait être en mesure de bien évaluer la situation. Dardant une dernière fois Daniel du regard, elle se détourna pour rejoindre le chevet de Jack O'Neill.

"Colonel, vous m'entendez ?" Demanda Janet Fraiser en lui saisissant le poignet. Elle vit Makepeace étirer le cou dans sa direction, apparemment il surveillait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle soupira lourdement. Oh, pas qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de réaction, ça lui arrivait assez fréquemment. Les soldats étaient si prévisibles, de vrais gamins.

O'Neill ouvrit les yeux et sourit comme un écolier. "Wow !" Il écarquilla les yeux. "La chirurgie plastique a fait des miracles sur vous, Warner !" Lâcha-t-il, fort impressionné par la beauté qui lui tenait le poignet. Hammond lui avait mentionné qu'il avait engagé un nouveau CMO, mais il avait omis de lui dire à quel point elle était mignonne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde pour s'apercevoir que presque tous les lits de l'infirmerie étaient occupés. Puis son regard revint se poser sur le petit médecin.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Colonel ?" Se contenta de demander Janet, ne voulant pas relever ce commentaire un peu limite.

"Comme quelqu'un qui a la gueule de bois ! Que s'est-il passée ?" Demanda-t-il n'ayant plus aucun souvenir de la façon dont ils étaient revenus sur terre.

"Le Capitaine Carter a réussi à nous envoyer un message avant de perdre conscience. Nous avons ensuite été en mesure de vous récupérer sur P3X-596. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui c'est produit. Tous les membres de SG-1 et SG-3 étaient inconscients, ça et là, éparpillés dans les bois près de la Porte." Elle passa sous silence qu'ils étaient pour la plupart à moitié dévêtus.

"Oh ?! Comme c'est étrange… Pourtant…" Répondit-il en se ravisant. Il n'allait certainement pas raconter ça au nouveau CMO du SGC ! Il n'allait pas se vendre lui-même, pas plus qu'il ne vendrait ses compagnons, même si SG-3 était entièrement composé de _marines_… il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être le mouchard de service… non, mieux valait laisser ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Pourtant quoi ?" Demanda aussitôt Fraiser d'une voix impatiente.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Janet porta son poids d'un pied à l'autre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Maintenant sa bonne humeur venait de s'envoler pour de bon. Makepeace un peu plus loin lui adressa un sourire éclatant et lui envoya un petit signe de la main. "C'est pas vrai…" Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour O'Neill qui se retourna pour jeter un œil vers Makepeace. Janet tira brusquement le rideau pour le faire disparaître de sa vue.

"Il en pince pour vous on dirait…" Badina Jack en faisant un petit geste de son pouce par-dessus son épaule pour pointer en direction du Colonel Makepeace.

Elle lui lança un regard furibond en guise d'avertissement et il leva les mains en guise de reddition.

"Voulez-vous, je vous prie, enfin répondre à ma question. Que s'est-il passé sur P3X-596 ?" Les mains sur les hanches, Janet le foudroya du regard.

Jack se massa les tempes, de toute sa vie, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi mal en point. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il… Il avisa le nouveau petit médecin qui le pressait du regard. Apparemment elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. "J'ai terriblement soif…"

Janet soupira excédée. Elle ferma un moment les yeux pour retrouver son calme. Celui-là était pire que les autres. Pourquoi évitaient-ils tous la question ? "Je vous ai posée une question, Colonel. Je répète. Que s'est-il passé sur P3X-596 ?" S'enquit-elle une fois de plus d'une voix qui venait de perdre quelques octaves.

Une petite plainte monta du lit voisin et Jack entrevit Carter qui commençait à revenir à elle. "Demandez à Carter…" Dit-il sans perdre de temps, c'était l'opportunité qu'il attendait. Il croisa cependant les doigts pour que cette dernière sache tenir sa langue.

Janet se retourna pour faire face au Capitaine Samantha Carter qui reprenait peu à peu conscience et tira avec brusquerie le rideau derrière elle pour s'isoler du Colonel O'Neill. Le Capitaine Carter, allait lui répondre. On pouvait toujours compter sur la solidarité féminine. Le SGC comptait très peu de femmes haut gradées et de plus Samantha Carter était, elle aussi Docteur, certes en Astrophysique, mais tout de même, ça leur faisait déjà deux points en commun. Elle lui dirait ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

"Hey ! Hey ! J'ai soif !" Se plaignit Jack que l'on venait de laisser à lui-même de l'autre côté. "Docteur ?!"

Janet l'ignora de superbe façon. Il n'avait qu'à se servir lui-même !

"Aïe !" Se plaignit Sam en portant une main à son front. Janet s'empara de son poignet comme elle l'avait fait pour tous les autres et en fixant sa montre elle compta les pulsations. Le pouls de Carter était un peu rapide, mais rien d'alarmant.

Bientôt Sam ouvrit les yeux et ses prunelles bleu ciel se rivèrent aux yeux de la petite femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Janet entendit O'Neill grogner derrière le rideau et fit un signe en direction de l'une des infirmières qui passait par-là. "Occupez-vous de lui, voulez-vous." Lui ordonna-t-elle. De nouveau elle posa les yeux sur sa patiente. Cette dernière la regardait toujours d'un air gaga.

Quand elle vit la petite femme qui se tenait devant elle, Sam en oublia derechef son affreux mal de crâne. Drapée d'une aura de magnificence, elle imposait le respect. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de respirer, cette femme était à vrai dire à couper le souffle. Cette dernière bougeait avec une grâce royale comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle semblait soumettre à distance l'infirmerie tout entière par la force de son esprit. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés et brillants, semblaient parés d'étoiles et irradiaient parfois de petites étincelles rougeoyantes au gré de la luminosité qui émanait des plafonniers. Tombant en ondulations dans son cou, ils balayaient ses épaules si frêles et parfaites pour aller mourir au creux de ses omoplates. Son visage semblait taillé dans l'albâtre, admirable interprétation d'une ancienne déesse pleine de feu et de sensualité, aux pommettes saillantes et aux lèvres rouges et pleines. Et ses yeux. Si elle devait vivre un siècle, elle ne serait jamais capable de décrire la beauté de leur perfection. D'un brillant féroce et fier, ils passaient du noir le plus profond au brun le plus chaud selon l'éclairage dans lequel elle se tenait. Son regard soufflait le chaud et le froid en même temps, elle pouvait à l'aide d'un seul battement de cils les consumer d'un coup ou bien tous les rejeter. Fascinée par son regard noir perçant, Sam se sentit mise à nue et un peu honteuse. Comme un coup de poignard, sa beauté lui pénétra le cœur.

Son regard fixé droit devant elle, cette dernière semblait réfléchir. Puis, toujours aussi lentement, sa tête tourna et Sam sentit la chaleur de ses yeux la brûler comme une flamme avant de l'engloutir, en la tirant vers un point d'eau si profond et si pur qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de la suivre de son plein gré. Une éternité s'écoula dans cette brève seconde. Son âme appelait et la sienne répondait. Elle ne pouvait rien contre son asservissement. _ Tu déraisonnes complètement, ma vieille. _Se dit Sam en secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait sinon qu'elle était totalement court-circuitée et surtout totalement sur les genoux.

"Capitaine Carter ?" Demanda la petite femme. "Ça va ?"

Sa voix vint basse et inquiète. Pendant que de grands frissons lui parcouraient l'échine et que des papillons géants s'agitaient en battant frénétiquement des ailes dans son ventre, Sam fit quelques pénibles efforts afin de ne pas trop trembler. Elle avait l'impression qu'une ombre venait de passer juste au-dessus de son âme. Du moins, s'il lui restait une âme. _ Ok, Sam… inspires… expires… inspires… c'est ça… tu y arrives… tu n'aurais jamais dû boire cette eau… résultat, maintenant tu débloque à fond… _Sam ferma les yeux un moment pour chasser toutes ces inepties de sa tête. _Voilà… maintenant ouvres les yeux et agit comme un être normal…_

Janet la regardait toujours un peu interdite et réitéra sa question. "Vous allez bien, Capitaine ?"

La gorge sèche Sam déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre. Elle se sentait tout juste mieux. "Oui… heu… oui… soif…" Dit-elle de façon monosyllabique. Le petit médecin s'empressa de lui servir un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. Sam le but d'un trait, elle avait si soif.

Janet balaya une fois de plus l'infirmerie des yeux. Ils étaient presque tous conscients maintenant, et pour la plupart, étaient fort occupés à boire de grande quantité d'eau. Une hypothèse se présenta à elle tout naturellement. Ils étaient tous déshydratés. Où encore - si son intuition ne la trompait pas – ils souffraient des effets secondaires qu'engendrait la surconsommation d'alcool. Si tel était le cas, ils avaient dû prendre une cuite d'enfer, surtout si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment. Sam lui tendit son verre et elle le remplit à nouveau. Cela expliquerait aussi le fait qu'aucuns d'eux ne veuille lui fournir de détails concernant cette mission. Voyant une infirmière qui passait près d'elle Janet lui fit signe de venir. "Pourriez-vous aller me chercher le résultat de toutes les FSC, s'il vous plaît." Elle pourrait facilement vérifier le taux d'alcoolémie. Comme ça elle en aurait le cœur net !

"Oui, madame." Répondit la jeune infirmière en se dépêchant d'acquiescer à la demande de Janet. Il n'était jamais bon de faire attendre un supérieur.

Occupée à vider son troisième verre d'eau, Sam vit revenir la jeune infirmière. _Elle est fichtrement rapide…_ Songea-t-elle en portant les yeux sur le petit médecin qui attrapa les analyses avant de les examiner en vitesse. L'astrophysicienne qui n'avait toujours pas réussit à aligner plus de trois mots dans la même phrase vit le sourire mi-amer, mi-amusée se dessiner sur les traits du visage de leur nouveau CMO. Cette dernière leva la tête vers elle et lui décocha un regard malicieux presque pervers. Sam passa près de s'étouffer…

"Une dose de B-12 pour tout le monde !" Cria Janet pour bien se faire entendre. Et elle le fut. Aussitôt, l'infirmerie sembla se mettre à bourdonner comme une ruche, le personnel était les abeilles et elle leur reine.

L'une des infirmières vint vers Sam avec une seringue contenant un liquide translucide un peu brunâtre. Les injections de B-12 étaient miraculeuses pour ce qu'ils avaient. Janet tendit la main. "Donnez, je vais le faire moi-même." Dit-elle avant d'attraper la seringue et de tirer sur l'autre portion du rideau pour les isoler complètement.

Sam la regarda un peu sur la défensive.

"En passant, mon nom est Janet." Elle lui décocha son plus ravissant sourire, celui qui, elle le savait, avait le don de lui obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait et plus encore. C'était son arme secrète. Oh, pas qu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose d'autre que des confessions de la part de Samantha Carter, loin de là, mais il n'y avait rien de mal à s'amuser un peu. _ Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas boire comme des veaux !_ Songea-t-elle en repensant aux taux d'alcoolémie qu'elle avait relevés sur les formules sanguines de ses patients. _ Je vais leur en faire passer l'envie vite fait bien fait ! _ Se dit-elle encore. Boire hors service était une chose mais boire pendant une mission, sur une planète inconnue de surcroît, en était une toute autre. Elle enleva le capuchon de l'aiguille. "Retournez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Capitaine."

Sam qui était encore sous le choc complètement renversée par le sourire dévastateur qu'on venait de lui adresser, ne réagit pas, elle se contenta de battre des cils comme un hibou. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'elle se retourne ? Ses yeux louchèrent vers la grosse seringue et elle comprit enfin. Elle posa le regard sur Janet en rougissant jusqu'à la moelle. Elle la vit sourire de plus belle.

"Retournez-vous, Capitaine."

_Comme première impression, on repassera… _Se dit Sam en rougissant encore. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

"Merci." Rétorqua Janet avant de plonger l'aiguille profondément dans le quadrant supérieur droit de son muscle fessier. Sam émit un petit gémissement. "Désolée…" S'excusa Fraiser avant de pousser le piston à fond. Sam sentit le liquide se répandre dans son muscle, s'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable.

L'injection terminée, Janet retira l'aiguille et y remit le capuchon. De partout on pouvait entendre de petites plaintes et elle afficha un sourire satisfait. "Ceci étant dit, maintenant que nous nous connaissons un peu mieux, j'espère que nous pourrons être amies malgré le fait que mon travail consiste à vous torturer."

Sam se remit sur le dos et lui sourit béatement. Cette femme avait un sacré sens de l'humour. "Vous pouvez m'appeler Sam."

"D'accord, alors Sam, que s'est-il passé exactement sur P3X-596 ?"

Elles entendirent toutes les deux la voix plaintive de Jack O'Neill monter de derrière le rideau.

"Carter !" Sam, il le savait, solidarité féminine oblige, allait tout lui raconter. Il aurait dû y penser avant. De plus ce nouveau CMO, semblait très déterminée et rusée… et aussi très… très… têtue… "Carter !"

Janet soupira en serrant les mâchoires, cette fois il dépassait les bornes.

"Carter !?" Répéta-t-il encore sur un ton menaçant.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant, Capitaine, je ne serai pas longue." Janet se détourna brusquement et disparut derrière le rideau.

Sam rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules en grimaçant.

"Écoutez-moi bien, Colonel O'Neill. Si le Capitaine Carter n'a pas répondu à mes questions dans la demi-heure, je vous jure que vous allez regretter d'être venu au monde. N'oubliez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Je peux vous mettre en congé forcé pour le reste de votre vie si ça me chante. Et si ce n'est pas assez, j'ai ici quelques traitements fort douloureux que je ne me gênerai pas d'employer sur vous si vous persistez en ce sens, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

"Des traitements ? Quel genre de traitements ?" Badina O'Neill sur un ton peu rassuré.

"Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?" Comme il ne répondait pas elle poursuivit. "Je suis le CMO de cette foutue base, que ça vous plaise ou non, ce qui implique que vous avez l'obligation de ne rien me cacher de vos missions ! Alors quand je demande des explications vous vous devez de me les fournir et pronto ! J'ai toute autorité à ce sujet et vous le savez très bien, alors le Capitaine Carter va tout m'expliquer où bien je m'arrange pour vous faire virer de cette base et de l'armée pour manquement au devoir ! Compris ?"

Jack soupira et grogna à la fois. "Ça va, ça va… J'ai compris… Vous êtes vraiment sans pitié, Docteur…"

"Et bien pire encore quand on me pousse à bout !" Badina Janet.

"Je suis désolé, doc. Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot." Finit-il par déclamer d'une petite voix.

"Excuses acceptées." Répondit Janet un peu plus doucement.

"C'est bon… Racontez-lui tout Carter !" S'écria-t-il de l'autre côté du rideau. De toute façon, il faudrait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Il avait espéré n'en parler qu'au Général, lui comprendrait, mais maintenant que ce petit Napoléon en jupon le menaçait des pires châtiments mieux valait hisser pavillon blanc et battre en retraite. Ce CMO n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancien. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Elle était implacable. Si Nimsiki, l'ancien CMO, n'avait pas plus de colonne vertébrale qu'un piton d'Amazonie, cette Fraiser en était l'antithèse. Bon sang ! Il adorait les femmes de caractère ! Quand il la vit quitter son chevet pour repasser derrière le rideau, il sourit tout heureux. Hammond avait fait le bon choix. Les jours à l'infirmerie seraient des plus intéressants !

Janet retrouva son calme presque aussitôt, cela lui avait fait grand bien. Maintenant que les choses étaient claires, tout irait pour le mieux dans son infirmerie. Ici c'était son royaume, ici on lui devait obéissance et respect, ici on comblait ses moindres désirs, ici c'est elle qui battait la mesure et on répondait quand elle posait une question ! Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette infirmerie en cet instant passeraient le mot ! Qu'ils se le tiennent pour dit ! Elle revint aux côtés de Carter qui avait les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

"Où en étions-nous, Capitaine ?" Lui demanda le petit médecin en croisant les bras.

Sam la regarda un instant mi-admirative, mi-craintive. "P3X-596." Lui répondit-elle en déglutissant avec peine. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade ? Et que pouvait bien être ce petit pincement qu'elle ressentait au creux de l'estomac ?

"Quand nous sommes arrivés sur P3X-596, moi et le Docteur Jackson sommes partis chacun de notre côté pour effectuer les prélèvements de routine. Le Colonel O'Neill et Teal'c, sont partit en reconnaissance dans une autre direction comme ils le font toujours dans ce cas là. Les membres de SG-3 quant à eux, sont restés derrière pour garder la Porte. Le MALP, comme vous le savez déjà, avait détecté des formes de vies, et nous ne voulions courir aucuns risques. Une fois dans les bois, alors que je m'apprêtais à recueillir quelques spécimens sur lesquels nous allions pouvoir effectuer des analyses, une voix harmonieuse m'a distraite de ma tâche."

"Une voix ?" Répéta Janet un peu dubitative.

Sam sourit faiblement. "Oui, une voix."

"Et que disait cette voix ?"

"Rien… Elle fredonnait un air mélancolique…"

"C'était une voix de femme ou une voix d'homme ?" Demanda Janet.

"Ni l'une, ni l'autre." Répondit Sam.

Janet soupira. Allait-elle devoir lui extirper chaque information une à une ? "Ni un homme, ni une femme…" Répéta Janet, c'était une technique qui fonctionnait avec la majorité des gens.

"Non. C'était la voix d'une chèvre." Lui répondit Sam le plus sérieusement du monde.

Janet passa près de s'étouffer. "Une chèvre ?" Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se durcit. "Vous, vous moquez de moi, Capitaine ? Je tiens à vous aviser que ma patience à atteint son seuil de tolérance le plus bas, vous remercierez le Colonel O'Neill pour ça…" Samantha Carter ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça si elle croyait pouvoir lui raconter n'importe quoi pour ne pas passer - auprès de ses coéquipiers - pour le panier percé. "Je veux la vérité et je ne le redirai pas une seconde fois, vous m'avez compris ?" Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Sam déglutit avec peine en hochant la tête. "Heu… Je ne me moque… pas…" Elle vit une lueur dangereuse s'allumer dans le regard de Fraiser et elle rougit. "La voix venait vraiment d'une chèvre." Janet ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sam fut plus rapide et reprit. "Je sais, cela est plutôt incroyable, mais j'ai réellement vu cette chèvre… et elle fredonnait… je l'ai suivi. J'étais pour ainsi dire, hypnotisée, ensorcelée, envoûtée enfin appelez ça comme vous voulez, j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Je devais suivre cette chèvre…"

Janet la regarda un long moment en silence en se demandant si elle devait la croire ou non. Sam semblait pourtant lui dire la vérité. Soit, elle disait la vérité, soit, elle était une sacrée comédienne. "Poursuivez, je vous prie, Capitaine." Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle verrait bien… Son œil aguerrit et son intuition ne la trompait que très rarement. Elle savait différencier ceux qui lui mentaient de ceux qui lui disaient la vérité. En tant que médecin, elle avait une expérience hors du commun pour déceler ce genre de chose.

Sam reprit d'une voix qui contenait une certaine nervosité. "Elle m'a menée de plus en plus profondément dans les bois, je savais que c'était une énorme erreur de la suivre aussi loin de la Porte et des autres, mais encore là, j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Nous sommes enfin débouchés dans une large clairière. En arrière plan je pouvais voir cette énorme montagne au sommet enneigée, la végétation tout autour était des plus luxuriante et les deux soleils baignaient le tout d'une lumière éclatante, c'était tout ce qu'il y a de féerique."

"Il y avait aussi ce lac ! Il ne faut pas oublier le lac, Carter !" Vint la voix de Jack derrière le rideau. De toute évidence il n'avait pas perdu un seul mot de leur conversation.

"Taisez-vous, Colonel ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot. Quand je voudrais votre avis je vous le ferai savoir, compris ?" Grogna Janet.

"D'accord je la boucle." Dit encore Jack.

Sam soupira, O'Neill allait leur attirer de gros ennuis s'il se mettait le CMO du SGC à dos. C'était déjà assez mal parti…

"Vous voulez me parler de ce lac ?" Lui demanda Janet en se retournant vers elle.

"Il était situé au centre. La chèvre était disparue, et maintenant, c'est le lac qui m'attirait à lui."

"Ne me dites pas qu'il fredonnait…" Dit sarcastiquement Janet en grimaçant.

"Non, il ne fredonnait pas." Lui répondit Sam comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle n'ait entendu de toute sa vie. "Il scintillait." Finit-elle par dire. "J'étais attirée par les eaux de ce lac comme les papillons le sont par la lumière." Elle se tut satisfaite de cette parfaite analogie.

Janet soupira. Peut-être que Carter mentait comme une arracheuse de dents, après tout, elle ne la connaissait que depuis moins d'une heure… Décidément, elle allait devoir l'écouter jusqu'au bout pour être en mesure de se faire une idée. "Et…" Dit-elle pour l'inciter à poursuivre son récit.

"Je me suis donc approchée, et c'est à ce moment que les choses se sont un peu précipitées." Elle se tut encore mais cette fois c'était pour prendre le temps de bien mesurer ses paroles. Quand elle vit Janet lever un peu les yeux au plafond et se mordre la lèvre inférieure, elle comprit qu'elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher. "Sur les berges du lac, il y avait une série d'amphores toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. La première idée qui me vint en tête, à ce moment, fut de vérifier ce qu'elles contenaient en songeant que si j'y trouvais quelque chose cela pourrait être intéressant de prendre des échantillons pour les analyser quand nous rentrerions sur terre." Les yeux de Janet étaient vraiment superbes, se dit Sam en s'arrêtant une fois de plus de parler. Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, c'était plus fort qu'elle, cette femme la distrayait et lui faisait perdre le fil de ses idées.

"Et elles contenaient quelque chose ?" Lui demanda calmement Janet.

"Oui… Enfin… Ce n'est pas à ce moment que je l'ai découvert, mais un peu plus tard. Comme j'étais sur le point de sortir mon attirail d'échantillonnage, des rires cristallins sont montés du sous-bois à l'extrême ouest de la clairière. À mon grand étonnement, le Docteur Jackson en est sortit accompagnée d'une bande de jeunes femmes et d'un troupeau de chèvres."

"Des chèvres et des femmes ?" Répéta Fraiser extatique. Ce récit prenait des allures de mauvais conte de fée.

"Ce n'est pas tout."

"Ah, non ?" Lâcha Janet qui en avait suffisamment entendu.

"Non, elles dansaient et chantaient en déversant du liquide dans la bouche de Daniel. Quelques-unes d'entres-elles jouaient du tambourin et de la flûte aussi." Sam lui sourit. "C'était assez déroutant, je dois l'avouer."

Le mot était faible. Janet arrivait à peine à en croire ses oreilles. "Les autres n'étaient pas avec lui ?"

"Non, pas à ce moment là."

"Je vois. Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?" Demanda Janet.

"Toute la bande s'est dirigée vers moi en dansant, en riant et en chantant. Les chèvres se sont éparpillées pour brouter ici et là, et le Docteur Jackson a commencé à me raconter toute sorte d'inepties, sur le fait que cette planète vouait un culte à Sabazios, que ces femmes étaient des Ménades et qu'il allait y avoir une fête du tonnerre."

"Donc déjà le comportement du Docteur Jackson n'était pas habituel ?" Demanda Janet un peu interloquée.

"Bien, Daniel, surtout quand il fait des découvertes intéressantes, est souvent exalté de la sorte, mais je dois avouer qu'il était un peu plus fébrile qu'à l'habitude. J'étais moi-même un peu désabusée et toujours sous l'emprise de je ne sais quel phénomène." Elle se racla la gorge. "Daniel m'a ensuite dit qu'il devait aller chercher les autres et ils sont partis sans attendre. Avec les chèvres…"

"Vous êtes donc restez là, toute seule."

"Oui. Je lui ai bien crié de revenir, mais ça n'a servit à rien du tout. J'ai tenté de rejoindre le Colonel Makepeace à l'aide de notre fréquence radio, mais curieusement ça ne fonctionnait plus… Je me suis dit que le Colonel O'Neill s'occuperait de la situation quand Daniel les aurait rejoint, mais j'avais tort…" Elles entendirent toutes les deux le raclement de gorge en provenance du lit voisin.

Janet haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. "Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai attrapé une amphore et l'ai mise dans mon paquetage. Vous pouvez vérifier si elle s'y trouve toujours ?"

Janet héla aussitôt un infirmier qui s'amena en trottinant à la manière d'un jeune chiot. "Vous seriez gentil d'allez fouiller le paquetage du Capitaine Carter et de me ramener l'amphore qui s'y trouve." C'était plus un ordre qu'un service.

"Oui, madame."

Sam le regarda repartir en quatrième vitesse et elles entendirent le sifflement qu'émit O'Neill de l'autre côté du rideau.

"Vous l'avez bien dompté, doc, félicitation !"

"Shhhhhhhhh." Fit Janet à la manière d'un chat.

"Je me tais…" Ajouta rapidement Jack.

"Désolée." S'excusa Sam.

Janet se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose, afin que Jack O'Neill ne puisse pas entendre. "Ne vous excusez pas pour lui. Et ne vous en faites surtout pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude des gamins puérils." Le souffle chaud de Janet lui chatouilla la nuque et elle frissonna en fermant les yeux. C'était fou l'effet que cette femme avait sur elle. Sam se dit qu'une bonne douche froide lui remettrait les idées en place. _ Oui, une bonne douche froide… très, très froide… _Songea-t-elle.

Janet se recula et Sam lui sourit un peu embarrassée ne comprenant pas trop bien ce qui lui arrivait.

"Poursuivez, Capitaine."

"Je suis ensuite partit dans le but de rejoindre Daniel et les autres. Une fois arrivée à la Porte, il n'y avait plus personne. La nuit commençait à tombée et je les ai cherchés un moment dans les environs puis ne les trouvant nulle part, je me suis dit qu'ils devaient tous être retournés au lac. Je ne les avais simplement pas croisés. Comme vous le savez, impossible de les joindre par radio. J'ai alors prit la décision de refaire une fois de plus le chemin inverse. Arrivée là-bas, j'ai pu constater que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Ils y étaient."

"Tous ?"

"Oui, tous sans exception… Sauf les chèvres, elles je ne les ai pas revues."

"Et que faisaient-ils ?"

"Ils étaient en bonne compagnie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Les femmes leurs déversaient des quantités inépuisable de liquide dans la bouche. Un liquide rouge, probablement du vin. Ils s'évertuaient aussi à ingurgiter le contenu des amphores, ceux de la berge, certains dansaient au rythme ensorcelant de la musique, ils étaient tous si euphoriques… et… et…" Sam rougit furieusement.

"Et ?" La somma Janet d'une voix traînante.

Sam se racla la gorge et fit signe à Janet de s'approcher. Collant sa bouche à son oreille elle poursuivit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Jack avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne perçut que deux mots : le mot _beuverie_ et le mot _orgie_. Cela fut amplement suffisant. Carter y allait avec la version non censuré. Il se gratta la tête. Quel foutoir ! Carter était arrivée dans le pire moment. Elle s'était servit de son arme pour faire fuir leurs _ hôtesses_. À la pointe de son AK-47 elle avait d'abord tirée plusieurs salves dans les airs ainsi que dans les bois avoisinants pour ensuite les menacées de si belle façon qu'elles s'étaient toutes enfuient sans demander leur reste. Ils s'étaient tous rhabillés comme ils l'avaient pu tant ils étaient ivres, avant de suivre Carter. Inutile de dire que la fête était belle et bien terminé et qu'ils rentraient tous la tête entre les jambes de s'être si mal conduits. Le liquide de ces amphores devait contenir un très puissant aphrodisiaque pour ce qu'il en savait. Bon sang ! Il croyait que ce n'était que de l'eau ! Que de la foutue eau ! Bref, il se jura de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Le rideau fut brusquement tiré et il se retrouva face aux deux femmes. Carter haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse et Fraiser déchargea sur lui un plein chargeur de la mitraillette quelle avait à la place des yeux.

Il grogna. "Bon sang ! Comment étions-nous sensé savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ces amphores ? Nous n'étions pas nous même… Il s'est produit quelque chose de surnaturel là-bas… Pas vrai Carter ?"

"Nonobstant la chèvre chantante et le lac scintillant, le Capitaine Carter n'a pas bu…" Les mots que Janet s'apprêtaient à dire moururent instantanément sur ses lèvres. Si Sam n'avait pas bu, pourquoi l'avait-on retrouvé aussi inconsciente que les autres ? Cela passait encore, mais la pire preuve qui l'incriminait au même titre que les autres était son inassouvissable soif. Elle avait donc bu comme les autres. Si elle avait bu alors elle lui avait mentit tout du long, elle avait peut-être même participée à cette… _Oh mon dieu !_ Janet ouvrit de grands yeux en se retournant vers la grande blonde.

Sam qui était en train de se resservir à boire se retourna et stoppa net tout mouvement. Pourquoi Janet la regardait-elle ainsi avec des yeux mi-incrédules, mi-accusateurs ? Elle avisa le verre d'eau qu'elle avait à la main, retourna son regard vers Fraiser, additionna quelques variables dans sa tête et comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qui n'aida en rien à sa situation puisqu'elle vit le regard de Janet, passer d'incrédule à furax. Sam leva aussitôt la main. "Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Je ne vous ai pas menti ! J'ai bu à la gourde d'O'Neill sur le chemin du retour… la mienne était vide… J'ignorais qu'il l'avait remplit avec le contenu d'une de ces amphores. Vous allez-vous rendre compte par vous-même, si cet infirmier peut revenir, que ce liquide n'a ni odeur, ni goût ! Tout à fait comme de l'eau…" Elle avait débité tout ça dans un seul souffle.

Aussitôt, Janet s'empara des analyses qu'elle avait déposées en une petite pile sur la couverture au pied du lit et fouilla frénétiquement pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Contrairement à toutes les autres, celle de Sam ne révélait aucune trace d'alcool. Elle n'avait donc pas mentit. Puisque Sam avait bu à la gourde d'O'Neill qui l'avait auparavant rempli avec le contenu d'une des amphores, il était à parier que ces dernières contenaient une drogue quelconque ou encore une substance chimique qui provoquait la déshydratation. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait maintenant c'était analyser le contenu de cette amphore. Il était impératif qu'elle sache à quoi elle avait affaire.

Sam vit ses petites épaules se détendre un peu. "Je l'ai entièrement vidée, c'est pourquoi, j'ai mit passablement de temps à revenir vers la Porte. J'ai tout juste eut le temps de contacter le SGC avant de m'effondrer…"

Juste au même moment le jeune infirmier revint avec une petite amphore d'un orange éclatant. Janet l'attrapa sans cérémonie et se retourna vers Carter et O'Neill. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser." Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmière en chef et lui donna quelques instructions. Puis elle s'avança pour se planter au centre de la large pièce. "Dépistage de MTS, pour tout le monde !" Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. Une fois de plus la ruche qu'était l'infirmerie se mit à bourdonner. Jack grimaça en lançant quelques jurons bien sentit. Il ne fut pas le seul à se plaindre ouvertement. Apparemment cela n'impressionna nullement le petit médecin.

Janet fit encore signe à l'une des infirmières qui passait par-là et regarda Sam pendant tout le temps qu'elle s'adressait à elle.

Sam se figea. Elle espérait vraiment que Janet n'allait pas ordonner qu'elle passe aussi ces tests. Ou pire encore, qu'elle ne déciderait pas de les lui faire passer elle-même. Un instant elle crut vraiment qu'elle allait y avoir droit, quand Janet s'approcha en souriant. "Vous êtes exclus… Vous êtes assez en forme pour me suivre jusqu'au laboratoire numéro deux ?"

Sam porta la main à son ventre et soupira franchement. "Oui…" Souffla-t-elle fort soulagée.

"Très bien, je vais vous attendre là-bas. Moretti va vous apporter vos vêtements." Dit encore Janet en tirant les rideaux pour que Sam puisse se vêtir en toute intimité.

Juste avant de passer la porte Janet entendit O'Neill se plaindre avec véhémence. Il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Le prélèvement urétral, chez l'homme, était quelque chose de passablement douloureux, elle sourit. Tant mieux, ça leur donnerait une bonne leçon ! Même si ce n'était pas entièrement de leur faute, ils avaient tout de même leur part de responsabilités ! La prochaine fois, ils se montreraient plus prudents.

"Certaines étaient vêtues de peaux de faon et de panthère. L'une d'entre elles portait à la main un thyrse."

"Un quoi ?" Demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

"Un thyrse." Répondit Daniel Jackson. "Un bâton surmonté d'une pomme de pin. C'est de cette façon que j'ai réussi à les identifier. Les Ménades sont les suivantes du Dieu Dionysos. Dans la mythologie romaine, elles sont souvent représentées couronnées de lierre, de feuille de chêne ou de sapin, brandissant parfois des torches, des serpents, des grappes de raisin et des thyrses."

"Ouais… d'accord, elles ressemblaient beaucoup à ça." Se renfrogna Jack.

"Ce n'est pas tout." Daniel repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et jeta un coup d'œil vers Janet. Il lui lança un petit sourire avant de poursuivre. "Les Ménades étaient reconnues pour leurs mœurs : d'abord il y a ce troupeau de chèvre qui les suit partout, ce sont à n'en pas douter des Satyres ou du moins leurs représentations. Les Satyres étaient primitivement considérés comme les esprits des rivières qui symbolisaient la force expansive de la nature et des êtres vivants. Ces Satyres suivaient les Ménades durant les cérémonies dionysiaques."

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Docteur Jackson, vous avez été poursuivit par des femmes que vous appelées Ménades et leur troupeau de chèvres." Hammond semblait tout à fait sceptique.

"Par des Ménades et des Satyres, oui, c'est bien ça."

"Pourquoi les avoirs suivit ? Vous n'y étiez pas forcé ?"

"Oh ! C'est un peu plus complexe que ça." Daniel se racla la gorge face au visage déconfit du Général Hammond. "Comme je l'ai dit, les Ménades sont les accompagnatrices du dieu Dionysos. Elles leurraient les pauvres voyageurs pour les attirés à elles. Le Capitaine Carter à suivit une chèvre chantante, et moi et bien…" Il resta silencieux un moment.

"Oh ! Jackson, ne te fais pas prier, veux-tu."

"Hé bien…" Daniel rougit et referma la bouche tout à fait embarrassé.

"Il a suivit une femme nue couronnée de vigne qui conduisait un char tiré par deux panthères." Déclama O'Neill en grimaçant et en tendant une main vers Jackson.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil, Janet et Sam se jetèrent un coup d'œil, le Général Hammond ouvrit de grands yeux, Makepeace esquissa un sourire sardonique et les deux autres, Matthews et Johnson, rirent sous cape.

Daniel referma la bouche et Hammond ouvrit la sienne fort décontenancé. "Des panthères…" Finit-il par dire interdit.

"Oui…" Daniel se dépêcha - en jetant un petit coup d'œil embarrassé vers Janet - de reprendre. "Le culte de Dionysos fut pratiqué dans la Grèce toute entière dès le VIe siècle avant notre ère, ce Dieu était affublé d'une multitude de surnoms : Bromios, Nysaeos, Dithyrambos, Evios, Bacchos, Zagreus et Sabazios…"

"Teal'c, ces noms évoquent-ils quelque chose pour vous ?" Demanda le Général.

"Non." Répondit simplement Teal'c.

"Sabazios… C'est bien ce nom que vous avez prononcé là-bas." Allégua Sam aussitôt en jetant un regard à Daniel avant que ses yeux ne bifurquent vers Janet qui se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

"Laissez-moi poursuivre." Il jeta un autre coup d'œil vers Janet. "Donc, comme je le disais, dans la mythologie grecque, les Ménades - en grec ancien Mainades, du mot mainomai, qui veut dire délirer - sont les accompagnatrices de Dionysos, dans notre cas Sabazios. Elles l'escortent, vêtues de peaux de bêtes, en jouant du tambourin et en secouant leurs thyrses, en proie au délire collectif. Elles aiment s'enivrer et ne font pas attention à ce qu'elles font. Elles chantent la joie de chasser les chèvres. Lorsque leur cérémonie ou leur petite fête atteint son paroxysme, les Ménades deviennent parfois folles, elles n'ont alors aucune pitié. Elles démembrent les malheureux voyageurs et mangent leur chair crue."

"Quoi !?" Passa près de s'étouffer Makepeace.

Daniel esquissa un petit sourire contraint, tandis que tous les autres déglutissaient avec peine en le regardant totalement horrifiés.

"Merde… Jackson… Tu nous fous les boules." Lâcha Jack.

Daniel se racla la gorge mal à l'aise. "Peut-être que le Capitaine Carter nous aura tous sauvé la vie. J'ose à peine songer à ce qui serait survenu si elle n'était pas revenue nous chercher." Lança-t-il tout de go.

Ils regardèrent tous en direction de Sam un instant puis Daniel poursuivit sur sa lancée.

"Ceci étant dit, le délire, qui caractérise les Ménades, n'est pas seulement éthylique. Les participantes des Dionysies consommaient de la bière additionnée de baies de lierre, toxiques, mais psychodysleptiques à faible dose, ainsi que des champignons hallucinogènes." Daniel désigna Janet de la main pour lui céder la parole.

"En effectuant des analyses toxicologiques sur l'amphore que le Capitaine Carter à ramenée de P3X-596, nous avons découvert…" Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers Sam. "… des traces de toxines s'apparentant à l'acide iboténique muscimol plus couramment appelé amanite tue-mouche. Les caractéristiques de ce champignon sont faciles à identifier. Ici sur terre, ce champignon est parfois consommé volontairement pour ses effets hallucinogènes. L'Amanite tue-mouche est responsable d'une intoxication où dominent les symptômes neuropsychiques. En médecine, cette intoxication est connue sous le nom de syndrome myco-atropien. Quoiqu'il en soit, le délai entre l'ingestion et l'apparition des symptômes varie de trente minutes à trois heures et se déroule en deux phases. D'abord la période d'excitation où l'on observe des troubles du comportement, de l'euphorie, de l'agitation, de la désorientation, du délire et des hallucinations. Succède ensuite la période de sommeil profond qui dans les cas graves peut même engendrer le coma."

"Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient tous inconscients quand nous les avons retrouvés." Déclama Hammond.

"Oui, c'est très probable, mon Général. Mais nous avons également trouvé autre chose ; du méthylène-dioxyamphétamine. En plus clair du MDMA plus communément appelé XTC ou Ecstasy."

"Si j'ai bien compris…" Éructa Hammond. "Vous me dites que mes hommes ont étés drogués avec des champignons hallucinogènes ainsi que de… du… de…"

"L'Ecstasy, c'est bien ça, Général."

"Éclairez mes lanternes, voulez-vous Docteur." Répliqua Hammond un peu confus.

"En outre, la consommation d'Ecstasy entraîne une émission de sérotonine tellement forte que les fonctions physiologiques importantes sont perturbées, à savoir la régulation de la température du corps et la régulation de l'eau par les reins. S'en suit une augmentation prononcée du taux de sérotonine. Celle-ci influence de très nombreuses régions du corps et de l'esprit. Via l'hypothalamus, elle est liée au sexe, à la température, à la faim et à la soif. Cela peut entraîner une surchauffe et une forte déshydratation. Voilà pourquoi quand ils se sont réveillés, ils avaient tellement soif."

"Donc, ce n'est pas dû à l'alcool mais à ces… drogues."

"Dans leurs cas, exception faite du Capitaine Carter, disons que c'est un peu les deux, Général." Janet se racla la gorge. "Une petite parenthèse cependant. Nous avons réussit à isoler ces agents chimiques, avec une facilité relative, néanmoins, il se trouve aussi quelques éléments que nous n'avons pas été en mesure d'identifier."

"Ils courent un danger ?" Demanda aussitôt Hammond inquiet.

"Je ne crois pas, mon Général. Pour être en mesure de pousser les analyses, j'aurais eu besoin de beaucoup plus de ce liquide que contenait ces amphores. D'un autre côté, les analyses sanguines que nous avons prélevées ce matin, sont toutes revenues normales. Rien n'indique qu'ils puissent souffrir de quoi que ce soit d'autres."

"Pouvez-vous émettre un pronostique ?"

"Dans la mesure où je tiens seulement compte des éléments que nous avons été en mesure d'identifier, le traitement est symptomatique, il n'y a pas d'antidote. Ils auront totalement récupérés dans les douze à vingt-quatre heures. C'est pourquoi je les mets en congé forcé pour les prochaines soixante-douze heures. D'ici là, ils devront beaucoup s'hydrater et dormir aussi. Dans quelques jours, ils devraient être tirés d'affaire et pourront reprendre leurs activités normales."

"Soixante-douze heures ?" Se plaignit Jack pas du tout heureux de cette nouvelle.

"Bien, Docteur Fraiser." Hammond se tourna vers O'Neill et Makepeace. "Vous et vos hommes êtes au repos forcé jusqu'à jeudi. Vous pouvez prendre congé."

Le Général sortit de la pièce suivit de Makepeace et ses hommes. Jack se leva en grognant. Daniel se contenta de rester silencieux. Sam esquissa un sourire timide en direction de Janet. Et Teal'c inclina la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Janet était confortablement assise devant l'écran de son ordinateur et lisait tranquillement les derniers courriels qu'elle avait reçus quand on frappa à la porte.

"Oui ?"

"C'est le Colonel Makepeace." Dit une voix étouffée.

"Entrez, Colonel." La porte s'ouvrit et elle le vit passer le seuil avec une main derrière le dos. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" Lui demanda-t-elle un peu intriguée.

"Heu… non… heu… si… acceptez ces fleurs." Dit-il un peu mal à l'aise en retirant la main qu'il cachait derrière son dos. Il lui tendit un joli bouquet de fleurs.

"Oh, des marguerites, comme c'est gentil." Janet se leva et alla prendre le bouquet. Elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire forcé. _Oh ! Non… Ça recommence…_ Se dit-elle en attrapant les fleurs. Elle voyait bien à la façon dont il la regardait, les yeux un peu dans le vague, qu'il avait le béguin. Bien sûr elle en était flattée, mais aussi fort agacée à la fois. Elle détestait ce genre de situation. Elle allait devoir, une fois de plus, faire face aux avances qui allaient suivre. C'était pour elle devenu une forme de routine à toutes les fois où elle changeait de service. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas leur en vouloir, le fait qu'elle soit une femme médecin au sein de l'armée y contribuait largement, et comportait sa part de situations relationnelles ambiguës. Normale quand ont était entouré d'hommes et que l'on travaillait de si longues heures.

Ne venait-elle pas de lui sourire ? Le trouvait-elle attrayant ? Sûrement, après tout, il était bel homme, et il la savait seule puisqu'il avait épluché à fond son dossier. Divorcée depuis deux ans. Quel crétin pouvait avoir laissé une telle femme lui filer entre les doigts ? Lui ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. "C'est pour vous remercier et aussi pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Nous les gars des _Marines_, ne sommes pas des ingrats." Commença Makepeace. Elle se détourna de lui et il posa son regard au bas de son dos. _Je pari qu'elle a le plus beau petit cul du monde… Dommage qu'elle porte ce long sarrau. _Lui souffla, un peu déçu, sa petite voix intérieure. "Nous savons remercier les personnes à qui nous sommes redevables. Contrairement à ces crétins de l'Air Force."

Janet qui revenait vers son bureau, s'arrêta net et prit quelques secondes avant de se retourner lentement. Ce type était un parfait imbécile ou quoi ? "Ignoreriez-vous, Colonel, que je fais partit de ses _crétins _de l'Air Force." Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Elle vit le sourire arrogant qu'il avait accroché sur le visage s'effacer d'un coup et elle le vit aussi perdre toute couleur.

Makepeace se mordit la lèvre. _Merde ! _Ne faisait-elle pas parti de l'Air Force ? Il se traita de tous les noms. Bien sûr qu'elle en faisait partie ! Quel crétin il faisait ! Ça lui avait échappé. Il était si habituel pour lui de descendre en flamme ce corps de l'armée à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il resta planté là un peu sous le choc. "Heu… non… heu…" Il se racla la gorge. Mieux valait prétendre qu'il n'en savait rien s'il voulait sauver la face... "Heu… je l'igno…"

Elle leva la main pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre se confondre en excuses. "Bien, maintenant que vous êtes au courant de votre indélicatesse, je vous remercie pour les fleurs." Elle marqua une petite pause avant de poursuivre. "Si vous voulez m'excuser, Colonel, j'ai du travail. Oh… et en passant, juste pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, il est strictement interdit d'entretenir des rapports autres que professionnels avec un moins gradé que sois. Pamphlet 600-35régulation 2-10 de l'armée des États-Unis." Termina-t-elle un peu platement. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire.

Qui se souciait de cette loi à la noix ? Ça n'avait jamais rien empêché, le seul truc s'était de ne pas se faire prendre. Ce nouveau CMO était une vraie tigresse. Il ne l'aurait pas facile avec elle. Tant mieux, quand il décrocherait la timbale avec elle, ça serait beaucoup plus satisfaisant. "Oui, désolé, Docteur." Dit-il avant de reculer et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se faire pardonner ce faux départ.

"Quel crétin…" Souffla Janet en posant le bouquet sur le coin de son bureau. Elle fouilla un instant la pièce du regard et trouva quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de vase : un décanteur de laboratoire. Cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle sortit afin d'aller y mettre de l'eau, mais ne parcouru que quelques pas avant de tomber sur Daniel Jackson qui venait dans sa direction.

"Bonjour, Docteur Fraiser." Lui lança-t-il aussitôt d'un ton guilleret. Il avisa le décanteur et les fleurs en plissant les yeux. "Oh, laissez-moi m'occuper de ça pour vous, d'accord ?" Il attrapa le bouquet de fleur et le vase de fortune en repoussant vers l'arrière le sac de cuir qu'il portait en bandoulière.

Janet le laissa faire, après tout ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques petites minutes. Elle lui sourit. "Merci, c'est gentil."

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier, Docteur." Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

Janet plissa les yeux. "Makepeace et maintenant vous… Les membres du SGC sont de vrais gentlemen à ce que je vois." Le sourire de Jackson était-il un peu trop engageant se demanda Janet en repensant au marine. Makepeace n'avait pas particulièrement été brillant, mais les brutes dans son genre l'étaient rarement. De toute façon, il n'était pas près de revenir la relancer celui-là, surtout de la manière dont elle l'avait virée de son bureau. Elle devait se faire des idées concernant Jackson, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas tous s'être entichés d'elle. Non, Daniel Jackson se montrait simplement serviable voilà tout.

"Makepeace ?" Éructa Daniel en haussant les sourcils, une drôle de lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

"Oui, les fleurs sont de lui." Concéda Janet.

"Ah…" Rétorqua Daniel en jetant un coup d'œil au bouquet qu'il avait à la main. Ce nigaud de Makepeace se mettait un doigt dans l'œil s'il croyait avoir une chance avec Janet Fraiser. Elle était beaucoup trop intelligente et vive d'esprit pour lui. Il lui sourit encore et s'activa. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Janet le vit disparaître et se gratta l'oreille comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle réfléchissait puis rentra en secouant la tête dans son bureau sans refermer la porte. Jackson était-il toujours aussi avenant ? Et cette petite lueur qu'elle avait vu briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué que c'était les fleurs de Makepeace, était-ce de la jalousie ? C'était pour elle si improbable. Non, elle devait faire erreur. Elle se rassit devant son ordinateur et ouvrit un autre courriel.

_Chère Janet,_

_Un simple petit mot pour vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Le Général Hammond nous a déniché une vraie petite perle ! Bienvenue au SGC, et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, j'espère que nous pourrons être amies…_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée._

_À très bientôt._

_S._

Janet sourit. Décidément… _S._ Ce ne pouvait qu'être Samantha Carter. Ça allait être une bonne journée en fin de compte. Elle relut encore le message.

_**Une vraie petite perle, hein ?**_Songea-t-elle en rougissant tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient et que son sourire s'élargissait encore. Ce court message valait beaucoup plus qu'un bouquet de fleur !

Daniel qui revenait, avec vase et fleurs, tomba sur Jack O'Neill qui s'amenait par-là avec en main un somptueux bouquet de roses rouges.

Ce dernier s'arrêta pile devant lui et reluqua la minuscule gerbe de marguerites qui trônaient un peu perdues dans le décanteur beaucoup trop grand pour elles. Il afficha un petit sourire frondeur et tourna les yeux vers son propre bouquet qu'il huma bruyamment. Sans dire un mot il retourna une fois de plus son regard vers Daniel et sourit. De toute évidence il comparait mentalement les deux bouquets, le sien l'emportait haut la main et il se balança un peu d'avant en arrière avant de mettre une main dans ses poches. Fier comme un paon, il lui adressa un sourire altier.

"C'est le mieux que tu as pu faire, Jackson ?" Lui demanda-t-il en retirant sa main de sa poche et en faisant un petit signe de la main vers les marguerites. "Tu les as cueillis sur le talus près de l'entrée du complexe ou quoi ?"

Daniel plissa les yeux. "Heu… non… ce sont les fleurs de Makepeace…"

"Makepeace ?" Jack perdit son sourire. "Tu offres des fleurs à Makepeace ?"

Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux. "Noooon !" Il tiqua en grimaçant. "Mais non, ce sont les fleurs qu'il a offert à Fraiser."

"Ah." Répondit Jack un peu soulagé. Puis une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête. "Makepeace a offert des fleurs à Fraiser ?" C'était plus une remarque qu'une question. Il sourit tout de même en songeant que cette ridicule gerbe, si on pouvait appeler _ça_ une gerbe, faisait bien piètre figure en comparaison de sa douzaine de roses. Makepeace allait en prendre pour son rhume quand il l'apprendrait. Cette pensée avait quelque chose de fort satisfaisante.

"Oui, je suis seulement allé mettre de l'eau dans ce vase pour rendre service à Janet." Poursuivit Daniel qui cherchait à se justifier.

"Janet ?" Lâcha Jack placidement en trouvant que Daniel se montrait un peu trop familier avec leur nouveau CMO.

"Heu… Docteur Fraiser…" Se corrigea Daniel.

Au même instant, ils virent tous les deux une énorme plante verte venir dans leur direction. Seule une paire de bras musculeux à la peau noire leur certifia qu'il s'agissait de Teal'c. Ce dernier les dépassa sans même les saluer. Pas étonnant, puisqu'il arrivait à peine à voir où il posait les pieds. Cette plante était vraiment énorme.

Où diable, ce satané Jaffa avait-il déniché une telle plante ? Jack se rappela qu'il en avait déjà vu une semblable dans le bureau de Flanders, le comptable du SGC.

O'Neill et Jackson se regardèrent un instant complètement ahurit puis s'empressèrent de suivre le Jaffa. De toute évidence, ils allaient tous dans la même direction.

Janet dont la tête dépassait à peine de l'écran d'ordinateur, derrière lequel elle était occupée à ajouter quelques notes à l'un de ses dossiers, crut voir quelque chose bouger. Elle étira le cou et vit une énorme plante verte s'avancer vers elle.

Le monstrueux Calathéa bougea encore un moment, cherchant un endroit où il pourrait élire domicile, et arrêta enfin son choix.

La plante fut déposée et elle put enfin voir ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Jack un énorme bouquet de roses à la main et Daniel avec les marguerites, encadraient Teal'c, les yeux arrondit de stupéfaction.

Le grand Jaffa inclina humblement la tête vers elle avant de s'avancer en contournant la plante géante. "Pour vous, Docteur Fraiser." Il esquissa un petit sourire - le même qu'il lui avait servit à l'infirmerie voilà maintenant deux jours - et s'avança encore avant de lui prendre la main et d'y déposer un petit baiser. "Bienvenue au SGC." Lui dit-il encore de sa voix de baryton en relâchant sa main. Puis sans aucune autre forme de procès, il tourna les talons, salua brièvement Jack et Daniel et s'en fut.

Janet, toujours sous le choc, avisa l'énorme Calathéa qui faisait bien deux fois sa taille et prenait à lui seul pas moins du tiers de l'espace de son petit bureau. De toute évidence elle ne pourrait pas le garder là, par contre, il irait très bien dans son living room. Elle jeta un œil vers Daniel et Jack, qui étaient toujours, au même titre qu'elle, complètement ahurit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Jack lui tendit un énorme bouquet de roses. "Heu… Pour vous…" Réussit-il à articuler en jetant un œil à l'énorme plante verte. Maintenant son bouquet semblait démesurément petit. Janet attrapa les roses en rougissant. Est-ce que c'était la coutume au SGC de faire ainsi des présents aux nouveaux venus ? Elle le remercia fort déstabilisée.

Daniel Jackson lui tendit à son tour le petit vase de marguerites. Ce dernier faisait plutôt office de lilliputien maintenant qu'elle le comparait au bouquet de roses et au gigantesque Calathéa.

Daniel se racla la gorge et fourragea un instant dans son sac de cuir. "J'ai aussi un présent pour vous." Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et le lui tendit.

Janet attrapa le petit paquet de sa main libre. Elle dut déposer le bouquet de roses sur son bureau pour être en mesure de déballer le présent que Daniel venait de lui offrir. Maintenant, elle était franchement mal à l'aise. S'ils voulaient vraiment lui souhaiter la bienvenue, ils n'avaient qu'à le faire de vive voix ! Elle ouvrit le paquet et du retenir sa mâchoire inférieure de tomber sur le plancher. Bien en évidence, sur un petit coussin ouaté, trônait une chaînette en or au bout de laquelle était accrochée une petite pierre opaline.

"J'ai trouvé cette pierre lors de fouilles dans les décombres du temple de la déesse Artémis à Éphèse, je tenais à l'offrir à quelqu'un de spécial."

Janet leva les yeux vers lui et referma la bouche. "C'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter." Lui dit-elle aussitôt en lui tendant la petite boîte.

"Si, si, prenez, ce n'est rien, vraiment. Et ça me fait réellement plaisir de vous l'offrir. Considérez ce présent comme un acompte pour toutes les fois où nous allons vous forcer à accomplir des miracles pour sauver notre peau."

"Oh ! Bon sang, Daniel !" Dit Jack écœuré. Il devrait avoir deux mots avec Daniel, et avec Teal'c aussi... Cette foutue plante était aussi grande et aussi large que ce damné Jaffa ! Et maintenant Jackson qui venait d'offrir une pierre, d'une valeur sans doute inestimable, à leur nouveau CMO. N'en faisait-il pas un petit peu trop ? Comment rivaliser avec ça !

"Non, vraiment Docteur Jackson, je ne peux pas accepter." Elle n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie, et reconnaissait là les signes de problèmes futurs si elle ne mettait pas tout de suite un frein à cette folie. Qu'est-ce qui leurs prenaient ? Était-ce une forme de compétition ? Peut-être une gageure dont elle faisait les frais, ça ne serait pas la première fois ! On pouvait s'attendre à tout avec ces militaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle décida d'y mettre un terme. "Gardez-là pour quelqu'un de _vraiment_ spéciale."

Daniel eut l'air si déçu qu'elle regretta presque d'avoir décliné. Une idée lui vint cependant : si Jackson tenait absolument à lui faire un présent, elle pouvait arranger ça. De toute façon elle savait, que lui et O'Neill, n'avaient rien de mieux à faire puisqu'elle les avait mit en congé forcé jusqu'à demain. "Si vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir, tous les deux, vous seriez vraiment charitable de me débarrasser de ce Calathéa. Je ne peux pas le garder ici, alors vous pourriez peut-être le reconduire chez-moi." Elle se déplaça vers son bureau, déchira un bout de papier et y inscrivit son adresse avant de fouiller dans son sac à main. Elle en retira un trousseau de clés puis en décrocha une qu'elle tendit à Daniel. "Voici mon adresse et ma clé. Posez le dans le living room, il y sera très bien. Ne regardez pas le ménage, il y a des cartons partout. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de les défaire."

Jack et Daniel se regardèrent comme deux écoliers en se souriant à belles dents comme si ce compromit était l'opportunité de leur vie. Sans demander leur reste, ils s'emparèrent de la plante géante, chacun de leur côté, et disparurent de sa vue.

Janet secoua la tête. Tout ça était vraiment bizarre. Elle jeta un œil vers son téléphone en décidant qu'il valait peut-être mieux demander à une personne qui les connaissait bien.

Elle tomba sur le répondeur de Sam.

"Capitaine Carter, ici Janet Fraiser. Désolée de vous déranger, je sais que vous n'êtes pas de service, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous parler de quelque chose si vous avez un moment à me consacrer. Passez-moi un coup de file quand vous aurez une minute. Il se passe ici des choses assez peu orthodoxe, j'aurais besoin de vos conseils et aussi de votre expertise."

Elle raccrocha et réfléchit un moment. Elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir si elle s'inquiétait pour rien ou s'ils agissaient toujours ainsi. Après tout, il fallait être un peu barjot pour passer la Porte des Étoiles sur une base volontaire et mettre sa vie en danger de la sorte. Peut-être que leur comportement n'avait rien d'anormale. Quoi que son intuition lui disait le contraire.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurt malgré que Janet reçu encore quelques présents. Une demi-douzaine de boîtes de chocolat d'un certain Johnson, une lui aurait amplement suffit, et trois boîtes de bonbons variés de la part d'un dénommé Matthews, ce qui était plus qu'elle n'en avait mangé en dix ans. Tout ça était un tantinet déplacé si elle était honnête.

Le téléphone sonna, et Janet sursauta si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle l'était.

C'était Sam.

"Hey, je viens de prendre votre message. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Oh, bonsoir Sam… J'étais sur le point de rentrer. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler, peut-on se rejoindre chez-moi ?"

Pas de réponse.

Janet sentit son hésitation. "Je fais de l'excellent café, vous savez. Et j'ai des sucreries à profusion…" Elle avisa la demi-douzaine de boîtes de chocolat et les trois boîtes de confiseries qui étaient empilées sur l'un des coins de son bureau.

"Oui… bien sûr." Finit par acceptée Sam d'un ton enjoué.

Janet lui donna son adresse et elles se donnèrent rendez-vous dans moins de trente minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il faisait nuit et la pleine lune brillait bien haut dans le ciel du Colorado. Janet mit son clignotant et tourna pour s'engager dans la rue où elle habitait. _Ma rue_. Songea-t-elle, tout ça était encore si nouveau pour elle. Elle ralentit avant de tourner dans _son_ entrée.

Sam était debout à l'autre extrémité du parterre, les mains dans les poches de son blouson, elle fixait quelque chose, la tête dans les airs. Janet gara sa voiture. _ Elle doit admirer les étoiles._ Se dit-elle. Une astrophysicienne devait toujours avoir la tête levée vers la voûte céleste, c'était une déduction plutôt facile. Elle la regarda un instant en souriant.

Sam sortit une main de son blouson et pointa un doigt vers le haut en indiquant un point précis. Janet la vit articuler quelque chose puis hocher la tête. Elle plissa les yeux. Parlait-elle toute seule ? Se demanda-t-elle en trouvant cela un peu particulier. Bah, elle avait vu, tout au long de sa carrière, des choses beaucoup plus étranges. Elle retira ses clés du contact et sortit de sa voiture.

"Non… pas là !" Entendit-elle Sam s'écrier. "Un peu plus à gauche… Oui… juste là, il en manque un peu !" Cria-t-elle encore en pointant toujours le doigt vers quelque chose un peu plus haut.

Janet s'arrêta pile en fronçant les sourcils. Sam était-elle capable de remanier les étoiles par sa simple volonté ? Peut-être était-elle, au même titre que les autres, un peu barjot ? Après tout, elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment bien. Les génies étaient parfois un peu dérangés. Pourtant, pour faire partie du SGC, tous le personnel devait passer des examens psychologiques fort élaborés, elle-même y avait eut droit et elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Mackenzie était un psychiatre dès plus assidu, et elle doutait qu'il ait laissé passer ce genre de chose. Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient tous un comportement si étrange…

"Merci, Carter !"

Janet stoppa net en ouvrant de grands yeux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Cette voix, n'appartenait-elle pas à Jack O'Neill ?

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! _

Et ça ? Ce pouvait-il que ce soit des coups de marteau ?

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! __Bang ! _

Des coups de marteau qui provenaient de l'intérieur de sa résidence ?

_Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _

Et cet affreux son ? De toute évidence elle reconnut le bruit stridulent d'une scie circulaire qui provenait, à n'en pas douter, de quelque part derrière chez-elle.

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_Tak… Tak… Tak…_

On taquait quelque chose sur le toit.

"Alors Makepeace, ça vient cette bière !?"

"Va la chercher toi-même, O'Neill !" Entendit Janet. "J'ai du travail."

"Hé ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis sur le dernier barreau de cette foutue échelle !"

"Tu l'auras quand j'en aurais terminé avec cette saleté de planche."

_Tak ! Tak ! _

Sam tourna la tête vers Janet et lui sourit un peu gênée.

Les pieds de Janet avaient prit racine dans le parterre. Elle devait s'être endormit sur le coin de son bureau et devait faire le plus atroce des cauchemars ! Les secondes passèrent.

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_ _Tak ! Tak ! Tak ! Floushhhh ! Floushhh ! _

"Oh ! Bonsoir, Docteur Fraiser." Entendit Janet d'une voix en provenance de la toiture. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Daniel lui adresser un petit signe de la main. Il portait sur la tête un bandeau à velcro sur lequel était accrochée une grosse lumière éblouissante qui l'aveugla du coup et elle du lever une main pour se protéger les yeux.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et tourna les yeux vers la grande blonde. Elle ne rêvait pas. Tout ça était bien réel. Le sang se remit doucement à circuler dans ses veines et elle réussit enfin à s'ébranler pour rejoindre Sam.

Cette dernière retourna son attention vers le haut et pointa encore le doigt vers quelque chose. "Il en manque aussi à droite, Colonel." S'écria-t-elle encore avant de jeter un autre coup d'œil vers Janet à ses côtés. Cette dernière était un peu pâle, lui sembla-t-il.

_Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _

Janet vit enfin l'endroit où Sam posait les yeux depuis un moment. Grimpé dans une échelle, Jack O'Neill, un pinceau à la main et un litre de peinture dans l'autre, était occupé à repeindre les bords de sa toiture. Elle remarqua qu'il avait aussi entièrement repeint le mur extérieur un peu plus bas.

"Hé, doc !" S'exclama-t-il fort joyeusement quand il la vit. "Cette maison avait vraiment besoin d'un bon coup de pinceau !" Continua-t-il en lui désignant le pot de peinture.

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! _

"C'est pas vrai ?" Murmura Janet complètement stupéfiée.

"O'Neill peint, Daniel retape la toiture, Makepeace s'occupe de vous fabriquer quelques tablettes de rangement, Johnson est en train de sarcler le jardin, et j'ignore ce que fabrique Matthews." Lui lança Sam dans un même souffle.

_Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _

Janet posa sur elle un regard totalement sidérée.

_Tak ! Tak ! Bang ! Bang ! Scriiiitttcchhhhhh !_

"Je crois que j'ai une très bonne idée de ce dont vous vouliez me parler, Docteur." Dit encore Sam en souriant un peu.

"Ont-ils tous perdus la tête ?" Réussit à articuler Janet.

_Tak ! Tak ! Tak ! _

"D'une certaine façon, je le crains, oui." Répondit simplement Sam en remettant la main dans sa poche en se balança un peu d'avant en arrière en fixant O'Neill toujours perché au bout de son échelle. Ce dernier portait le même bandeau à velcro que Daniel Jackson et peignait à la lumière de sa torche.

Janet grimaça et demanda un peu inquiète. "Et le Jaffa ?"

"Oh, Teal'c, hé bien il n'a pas encore reçu l'autorisation de quitter la base… Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceuse…" Répondit Sam avec désinvolture.

Pas du tout soulagée, Janet fixa un moment le bout de ses chaussures dans l'espoir de retrouver son calme. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent ensembles et elle se mordit un peu la joue intérieure. C'était un tic nerveux chez elle quand elle était sur le point de sortir de ses gonds. Ils étaient tous fous à lier ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle quitta Sam pour marcher vers l'échelle où se tenait O'Neill.

_Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _

Le bruit strident de la scie allait la rendre folle.

Folle et sourde.

_Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _

"Descendez de là, O'Neill !" Cria-t-elle pour que sa voix porte au-dessus de ce bruit infernal.

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

"Quoi ?!" Répondit ce dernier en faisant un signe vers ses oreilles pour lui signifier qu'il n'entendait pas.

"Descendez !" Hurla-t-elle avec, cette fois, suffisamment de force pour se faire entendre.

Jack déposa pinceau et pot de peinture et commença à descendre. Il mit un certain temps avant d'atteindre le bas de l'échelle et sauta les derniers barreaux pour atterrir devant elle comme un gamin fier de montrer qu'il était un peu casse-cou. Quand il l'a vit mettre son bras devant ses yeux il éteignit la torche sur sa tête. "Oh, désolé." S'excusa-t-il.

Janet lui jeta un regard noir.

Sam marcha nonchalamment vers eux un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Pour rien au monde elle n'allait louper ça.

"Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquez ?" Lui demanda alors Janet d'un ton plaintif qui jouait un peu dans les aigus.

Jack vit le sourire de la grande blonde s'élargir. "Hé, bien… ça se voit non ? On vous donne un petit coup de main." Il jeta de nouveau un œil vers Sam par-dessus l'épaule du petit médecin avant de retourner son regard vers cette dernière. Janet soupira en se raclant la gorge et fourra ses deux mains dans les poches de sa veste de cuir noir en serrant les poings. _Le noir lui va à ravir_, pensa Jack en se disant que cette couleur faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux. "Cette maison avait vraiment besoin d'être retapée…" Dit-il pour conclure.

Janet menait un combat de tous les instants pour garder son calme.

"Quand nous sommes venus porter votre plante ce matin, cela nous a tout de suite sauté aux yeux. Il aurait fallut, que Jackson et moi, soyons foutrement aveugles pour ne pas le remarquer. C'est pourquoi nous en avons déduit que vous ne verriez pas d'inconvénients à ce que l'on vous donne un petit coup de pouce. Nous avons appelé Makepeace en renfort, il est menuisier dans ses temps libres. On ne croyait pas qu'il traînerait toute sa troupe avec lui…" Jack marqua une pause et réfléchit un moment. "Quoi que ce n'est pas très étonnant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Poursuivit-il en affichant un sourire machiavélique. "Les macaques se déplacent toujours en bande…" Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

"Répètes ça, O'Neill." Grogna Makepeace qui venait de faire son apparition une bière à la main.

Sam tiqua. Elle comprit dès lors que ça allait mal se terminer. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à moins quand on mettait l'Air Force et les Marines dans le même voisinage.

"Je disais que les macaques se déplacent toujours en bande, Makepeace." Il se retourna vers le nouveau venu. "Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est un macaque ?"

Au même moment Daniel étira la tête et sa lumière vint tous les aveugler. "Oh, pardon." Dit-il en éteignant rapidement sa lampe torche. "Quelqu'un m'a parlé ?"

"Non !" S'écrièrent O'Neill et Makepeace d'une même voix.

Daniel pressentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et descendit avec agilité le long de l'échelle.

"Hé les gars, je sens ici un brin d'animosité, vous voulez qu'on en parle."

"La ferme !" Dirent une fois de plus O'Neill et Makepeace à l'unisson.

"Hé ! Restez polis !" Déclama Daniel en fronçant les sourcils. "Il y a une dame ici au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqués !" Termina-t-il en désignant Janet.

Sam plissa les yeux. "Merci !?" S'empressa-t-elle de lancer un tantinet outrée à l'adresse de Daniel qui de toute évidence ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle. C'est à peine s'il avait remarqué sa présence.

Il la regarda une brève seconde avant d'ajouter. "Et Sam…"

Carter ouvrit la bouche un peu insultée.

Janet vit Johnson s'amener une pelle nonchalamment posée sur son épaule. Elle vit aussi Matthews sortir par la porte de devant un marteau à la main.

"Ah ! Je comprends maintenant !" S'écria Jack. "C'est pour ça que tu as amené tes primates avec toi ! Trouillard !" Pavoisa Jack en s'avançant vers Makepeace. "Fraiser ne tombera jamais dans tes bras, Makepeace, tu es beaucoup trop lourdaud pour ça. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà quelqu'un."

Janet se retourna vers Sam. "J'ai quelqu'un moi ? Première nouvelle."

Sam secoua la tête, elle ne savait pas pourquoi O'Neill avait débité ça.

Daniel Jackson éclata de rire et les deux hommes le regardèrent comme s'il venait de péter un plomb. La crise passée, il fixa les yeux sur Jack.

"Quoi ?!" Lui demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

"Et ce _ quelqu'un _, tu crois que c'est toi !?" Rétorqua Daniel d'un ton sardonique.

"Je ne suis avec personne !" S'empressa de répliquer Janet, mais cela n'eut apparemment aucun effet, elle voulut ajouter autre chose mais Daniel ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

"Tu es sûrement aussi balourd que Makepeace pour ne pas avoir remarqué la façon dont elle _me_ regarde…"

"La façon dont elle _te_ regarde ?" Pouffa Makepeace. "Voyons mon p'tit gars, elle n'a pas besoin d'une mauviette dans ton genre ! C'est d'un homme viril dont elle a besoin ! Un homme capable de la faire grimper au septième ciel vite fait bien fait !" Il rit. "Toi, tu serais tout juste bon à faire la lessive !" Il rit encore plus fort et bientôt, O'Neill, Matthews et Johnson l'imitèrent.

Janet jeta un coup d'œil dégoûtée vers Sam. Ils étaient tous, plus fous les uns que les autres. Jusque là, elle avait été trop abasourdit pour réagir, mais maintenant, elle en avait assez entendu. Elle devait intervenir maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne put cependant pas placer un seul mot.

"Vous, vous faites des illusions les gars ! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'une femme, aussi merveilleusement belle, intelligente, raffinée et sexy, que Janet pourrait s'enticher de gorilles aussi stupide que vous !?" Il avait toujours la main tendue vers Janet quand il reprit. "Non, une telle femme ne fréquente pas des andouilles dans votre genre. Cette divine créature ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça ! Jamais ! De plus vous êtes tous membres de l'armée des États-Unis… alors que moi… je suis un civil… donc… elle est à moi, vous m'entendez ! À moi !" Cracha Daniel rouge de colère.

"Fraiser ! Il faut faire un choix maintenant !" S'écria O'Neill en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Oui, faites un choix." Répétèrent Johnson et Matthews.

"Oui, qu'elle choisisse !" Surenchérit Makepeace en affichant un sourire plein d'arrogance certain qu'elle le choisirait lui.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, trop estomaquée pour le faire, ils se mirent tous à s'invectiver entre eux et la tension monta encore d'un cran.

"Janet." L'avertit Sam d'une voix qui dénotait une certaine urgence.

Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. De toute façon, elle était si outrée et en colère par tout ce qui venait de se dire à son propos - cela faisait remonter de très mauvais souvenirs à sa mémoire. Une rage sourde gronda en elle. Ils étaient tous si machos. Elle avait été mariée pendant trois longues années à ce genre d'homme, une erreur monumentale qu'elle n'était pas prête de réitérer. Ça avait été les trois pires années de toute sa vie. Elle regrettait tellement que ça lui ait prit autant de temps avant d'y mettre fin. Ses souvenirs finirent de la mettre carrément en boule.

"Suffit!" S'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte qui les réduisit instantanément au silence. "Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter!" Elle s'avança un peu. "En aucun cas je ne ferais de choix. Je suis seule et entends bien le rester. Je ne ressens rien de particulier pour aucun d'entre vous! Alors vous allez foutre le camp de ma propriété, remonter dans vos véhicules, et conduire vos petits culs terreux directement au SGC. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'infirmerie d'ici trente minutes, je vous mets les MP aux fesses, compris!"

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un iota et se contentèrent de la regarder un peu abrutit.

"C'est un ordre !" S'écria-t-elle encore d'un ton fort menaçant.

Ils détalèrent enfin en grognant et en s'invectivant l'un l'autre cherchant à rejeter la faute sur un autre que leur propre petite personne.

Janet se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Quel cauchemar !"

Sam lui mit la main sur l'épaule. "Ils ont chopé quelque chose sur P3X-596, ça ne fait plus aucun doute maintenant."

"Vraiment ?" Grogna Janet.

"Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à la base ?"

"Vous voulez rire ? Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'y aller. Mieux vaut que je me tienne loin d'eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vais appeler Warner et lui demander qu'il leur fasse passer des analyses sanguines plus poussées."

Sam retira sa main à contre cœur quand Janet se retourna vers elle.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre. Vous entrez avec moi. Je crois qu'il me reste de la bière… enfin, s'ils n'ont pas tout bu."

Sam toujours silencieuse hocha la tête.

À l'intérieur la maison était un vrai chantier. D'abord, les planchers étaient tous recouverts d'une fine poussière de sciure de bois, ensuite, ils avaient empilées toutes ses boîtes de façon aléatoire dans diverses pièces - elle mettrait un temps fou à les trier pour les remettre là où elles étaient destinées - des bouteilles de bières vides traînaient de-ci de-là, une bibliothèque à moitié montée envahissait le living - vis et boulons éparpillés sur le sol non loin de là - et pour finir, quelqu'un avait tripatouiller la tuyauterie. Résultat : il n'y avait plus une seule goutte d'eau qui daignait sortir des robinets.

Démoralisée, elle ouvrit la porte du frigo. Miraculeusement, il contenait encore quelques bières. Elle en prit deux et en tendit une à Sam.

"Ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes." Dit cette dernière en balayant la pièce du regard. Elle décapsula la bière qu'elle avait entre les mains et la passa à Janet avant de s'emparer de l'autre.

Janet ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire un coup…

Sam haussa les sourcils et grimaça un peu avant d'en faire autant. "Que croyez…"

Janet leva la main pour la faire taire et bu encore. Elle avait besoin d'un moment pour se recomposer. Elle était si furax qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise encore une minute ou deux, histoire de ne pas dire des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

Sam pouvait très bien comprendre comment se sentait le petit médecin. Elle repensa à sa chèvre chantante, au lac et à tout ce qui avait suivit. Elle repensa aussi à ce qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant, pour la première fois, Janet dans l'infirmerie quand elle était revenu à elle et à ce qu'elle ressentait toujours en ce moment. Souffrait-elle de la même maladie qu'O'Neill et les autres ? Elle en était presque certaine. Il était cependant hors de question qu'elle en parle ouvertement. Mieux valait se taire. De toute façon elle réussissait parfaitement à se contrôler contrairement à eux. Peut-être que le fait de ne pas sécréter de testostérone jouait en sa faveur pour une fois. Bien sûr, elle avait ressentit un sentiment de fierté quand la petite brunette les avaient virés en leur affirmant qu'elle ne ressentait rien de particulier pour eux. Elle se rappela aussi ce que lui avait soufflé sa petite voix intérieure. _ Si tu ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura !_ C'était tout à fait troublant. Elle devait forcément avoir chopé la même chose que les autres. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel pour une femme.

_Vraiment ? _ Lui souffla sa petite voix. _ Tu as la mémoire courte, Samantha Carter ! _Elle repensa à son professeur d'astronomie, comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah, oui ! Joan, Joan Rosenblum. _ Je vois que ça te reviens. _ La taquina encore sa petite voix. Il est vrai qu'elle avait eut des sentiments pour cette femme à l'époque, mais dans les années quatre-vingt ce genre de chose n'était pas très à la mode. Amour, drogue et rock'n'roll ! Dieu ! Quelle époque ! Évidemment, elle ne lui avait jamais avouée ses sentiments et Joan Rosenblum était sorti de sa vie de la même façon qu'elle y était entrée… sans se doutée de rien… Un fantasme de jeunesse, se dit Sam. _ Ah, oui, tu crois ? Et pour Janet ? Un fantasme elle aussi ?_ Sam prit une gorgée de bière les yeux toujours rivés sur le décolleté de Janet. Cette dernière prenait appuis sur le comptoir à l'aide de ses deux mains et la tête penchée, fixait un point invisible sur le sol. Elle portait une délicate chaîne en or, où était suspendue une petite croix qui brillait en se balançant tranquillement sur le haut de sa poitrine, au rythme de sa respiration. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée et la petite breloque accrochait le regard… Pas seulement la breloque si Sam était honnête. _ Janet Fraiser est beaucoup plus qu'un fantasme, pas vrai ? _ Sam cligna des yeux comme un vieux philosophe_. Oh Sam ! Tu as définitivement contracté la même chose qu'eux !_ Elle prit une autre gorgée de bière comme si cela pouvait l'aider à laver toutes ses pensées impures qui lui venaient depuis un moment.

Janet attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de la base. Elle parla un long moment tandis que Sam, incapable de faire autrement, la détaillait à loisir. Janet était si petite, elle devait peser quoi… environ cent dix livres tout au plus, se dit-elle en songeant qu'elle avait un don inné pour les poids et mesures. Entièrement vêtu de noir, mit à part son chemisier blanc, elle était vraiment sublime et il se dégageait d'elle un charisme sans pareil. Daniel disait vrai quand il affirmait qu'elle était une divine créature. _ Merveilleusement belle, intelligente, raffinée et diablement sexy !_ Elle se demanda comment ce serait de la tenir dans ses bras… Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les lèvres de Janet qui discutait toujours avec Warner.

Le petit médecin mit un terme à la communication et remit son cellulaire dans sa poche en posant les yeux sur Sam. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi le visage de Sam était-il si cramoisie ? "Ça ne va pas ?" Lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Sam, les joues en feu, se racla la gorge. "Heu… oui… heu… un peu chaud." Ça y était, elle recommençait à parler en monosyllabes. _ Inspires… expires…. inspires… expires… c'est ça… ça va mieux… inspires… _

Janet plissa les yeux. "On peut aller dehors si vous voulez."

"Heu… oui… allons dehors." Balbutia Sam en songeant que l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Sur la véranda, Janet balaya la cour arrière du regard. Une énorme scie circulaire traînait au bas de l'escalier. Un peu plus loin, elle pouvait voir l'état lamentable de son jardin. Des outils étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le parterre et elle soupira en secouant la tête. "Ils ont vraiment foutu le bordel…" Murmura-t-elle en se promettant qu'elle allait s'arranger pour qu'ils terminent ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

"Ouais…" Répondit doucement Sam.

Janet la regarda un long moment en sirotant sa bière. Le concert des grillons leur offrit une distraction pendant un temps.

Sam, mal à l'aise, finit par lever instinctivement la tête vers les étoiles. La constellation de Cassiopée était particulièrement brillante ce soir. "Vous avez une idée… je veux dire de ce que vous allez faire pour qu'ils retrouvent la raison ?"

"De ce que _nous _allons faire, Capitaine." Elle réfléchit un moment. "Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que nous devrions retourner sur cette planète chercher quelques amphores afin d'obtenir assez de ce liquide pour pousser nos analyses." Elle soupira et regarda de nouveau le foutoir qu'était sa cour arrière. "Nous en saurons peut-être plus demain quand j'obtiendrai le résultat des analyses sanguines que j'ai commandé au Docteur Warner." Janet se tourna vers Sam qui avait toujours le nez rivé au ciel. "Quelque chose d'intéressant là-haut."

Sam baissa les yeux et lui sourit. "Oui, une superbe constellation." Elle leva de nouveau la tête vers le ciel et pointa quelque chose du doigt. "Là, vous voyez ?"

Janet leva la tête vers la voûte céleste et tenta de suivre la direction que lui pointait Sam. "Je vois…" Elle chercha encore. "heu… des étoiles…" Finit-elle par admettre un peu dépitée.

Sam rit en s'approchant d'elle. Doucement, elle la fit se retournée et tout contre elle, lui attrapa un doigt en le levant pour pointer une étoile bien précise. Comme si s'était encore possible, Sam se pencha un peu sur elle pour se mettre à son niveau.

Janet pouvait sentir la tête de Sam contre la sienne, et son souffle chaud lui chatouilla la nuque et l'oreille.

"Là." Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Janet leva une fois de plus la tête vers les cieux. Sa tête, bien malgré elle, se nicha sur l'épaule de Sam et elle la vit enfin. "Oh ! Oui ! Je la vois maintenant." S'exclama-t-elle toute heureuse.

"C'est Cassioppée." Sam pointa encore quelques étoiles et Janet cru déceler une espèce de quadrilatère. Doucement l'astrophysicienne libéra sa main mais son corps resta exactement là où il était. Elle continua de lui susurrer des choses à l'oreille. "Cassioppée était l'épouse du roi Céphée." Son souffle chaud comme un sirocco vint effleurer le haut de sa joue en faisant frémir une petite mèche de cheveux. Un long frisson la parcourut. "Un jour, Cassiopée défia les Néréides en comparant sa beauté à la leur." Janet sentit quelque chose papillonner dans son ventre. _Oh ! Mon dieu…_ "Irrité, Poséidon exigea qu'elle fut sacrifiée à un monstre marin." _ Sois honnête juste un petit moment, Jan et dis-moi que tu n'aurais pas envie qu'elle te murmure des choses beaucoup plus…_ Janet ferma les yeux un court instant pour se recomposer et faire taire cette satanée petite voix. "Elle fut délivrée par Persée qui l'épousa" _ Comme ton nom par exemple… _Dit encore sa petite voix. _Assez !_ Lui répondit-elle à l'aide de sa propre voix. _ Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! C'est un terrain miné, on ne va pas par-là ! Compris !_ L'autre petite voix rétorqua aussitôt. _ On, non, non, non, on y va pas! On y fonce ! _ Elle inspira profondément et s'obligea à ne plus penser à rien, ce qui relevait de l'exploit puisque Sam toujours penchée sur elle n'avait pas terminé son histoire. "Après sa mort, elle devint la constellation boréale. On l'appel également la _ Chaise_ ou le _Trône_."

Sam se recula lentement et se redressa.

_Merde Janet ? As-tu seulement entendu un traître mot de ce qu'elle vient de te raconter ?_ À dire vrai, la réponse était non. "C'est une belle histoire." La complimenta-t-elle en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Un long silence s'ensuivit.

"Ça va ? Vous me semblez un peu tendue ?" S'inquiéta Sam qui commençait à réaliser ce qu'elle venait vraiment de faire.

"Heu… oui… trop de stress et pas assez de sommeil." S'empressa de dire Janet. _ Pas assez de sommeil !? Laisses-moi rire ! Pas assez de nuits blanches à faire autre chose que dormir tu veux dire !_ Insista sa petite voix. _ Pas depuis deux longues et pénibles années en tout cas… Combien de temps encore comptes-tu rester seule, Fraiser ? _ Janet posa les yeux sur sa bouteille de heineken histoire de faire le vide dans son esprit.

"Oh…" Sam regarda sa montre. 23h03. "Désolée. Il se fait tard. Je dois y aller."

"Non, non, ça va…" Balbutia Janet quelque peu ébranlée par la situation - des plus délurés - qui venait de se produire et des émotions qui l'avaient assaillit.

"Non, vraiment, il faut que j'y aille, il faut vous reposer…"

"Vous avez probablement raison. J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir…" Avoua Janet en repensant à la scène qui s'était tenue un peu plus tôt.

Sam descendit les quelques marches de la véranda en se disant qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'être retapée. Puis elle posa son regard sur Janet qui l'observait d'un drôle d'air. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'indéchiffrable. Sam se rappela qu'elle avait, tout comme O'Neill et les autres, chopé cette saleté sur P3X-596. Son imagination lui jouait forcément des tours. "Bonne nuit, Docteur." S'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de rougir.

"Bonne nuit, Capitaine." Janet la regarda disparaître et porta les yeux au ciel pour admirer Cassioppée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Janet sortit des vestiaires et rejoignit son bureau sans même faire un détour par l'infirmerie. _Son_ infirmerie ! Pas question qu'elle y mette les pieds avant d'avoir scrutée à la loupe les analyses qu'elle avait demandée. Elle n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur, constatée l'état de sa propriété à la lumière matinale y avait contribué pour beaucoup, ça, et le fait qu'elle avait du prendre une douche ici au SGC car il n'y avait plus une seule goutte d'eau dans toute la maison. Celui qui s'était improvisé plombier, probablement Matthews pour ce qu'elle en savait, avait à ce point serrer les deux petits robinets d'alimentation en eau, qu'elle avait été incapable de les faire bouger. Pas même avec la grosse clé à molette qu'il avait laissé traîner au pied du chauffe eau. Frustrée et passablement grognon, elle s'était empressée de se rendre à la base.

Ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment c'était d'un café.

Elle attrapa le téléphone et pressa une touche pour obtenir la communication directe avec l'infirmerie. Une voix féminine lui répondit.

_"Moretti à l'appareil." _

"Passez-moi le Docteur Warner, je vous prie." Articula-t-elle un peu froidement.

"Ah ! Docteur Fraiser ! Le Docteur Warner est sortit pour quelques minutes. Je dois vous avouer que vous êtes très populaire ici. Les patients n'ont de cesse de demander après vous."

"_Est-ce que c'est elle ?_" Entendit Janet en arrière plan. Elle soupira lourdement. "_C'est elle, pas vrai ?_" 

_"Vous voyez." _Allégua l'infirmière pour lui prouver ses dires_._

"Dites leurs d'aller se faire voir !" Grogna Janet bien malgré elle quand le souvenir de sa maison et de sa cour arrière s'imposa à elle.

Moretti resta un moment silencieuse.

"Dites à Warner de me rappeler aussitôt qu'il reviendra, d'accord ?" Poursuivit Janet.

"Oui, madame."

_"Moretti ! Passez-moi ce foutu téléphone. Aïe ! Merde ! Makepeace espèce d'idiot !" _ C'était la voix d'O'Neill.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" Demanda Janet soudainement inquiète.

"Oh, rien de particulier, ils sont comme ça depuis hier. Pour le moment, le Colonel Makepeace a lancé son pot à eau sur le Colonel O'Neill et maintenant ce dernier vient de sauter sur le lit et tente de l'étouffer avec un oreiller."

"Quoi ?!" S'étrangla presque Janet.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, Carlson et Lopez, s'en occupent. Ils vont les séparer."

"_Je dois lui parler !_" C'était maintenant la voix de Daniel Jackson.

_"Écoutez Docteur Fraiser, je dois raccrocher. Je vais dire au Docteur Warner de vous rappeler. Lâchez ce fil de téléphone Docteur Jackson ! Carlson ! Lopez !"_ S'écria Moretti. Puis elle s'adressa de nouveau à elle. _"Je dois y aller."_ Un long bip sonore lui indiqua que l'infirmière avait raccrochée.

"Merde…" Siffla Janet en regardant le combiné un peu désarçonnée. Les choses ne s'amélioraient pas apparemment.

Elle soupira en se massant les tempes. "Café… Il me faut un café…" Murmura–t-elle.

"On a prononcé le mot café ?" Comme par miracle, Sam se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un café fumant dans chaque main.

"Oh! Capitaine Carter! Mon Sauveur!" Dit Janet en grognant de plaisir. "Enfin quelque chose qui ressemble plus au paradis qu'à l'enfer!"

Sam rougit et vint déposer une tasse odorante devant Janet. "Je ne savais pas comment vous le preniez alors j'ai apporté ce qu'il fallait." Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en retira deux sachets de sucre et un petit contenant de crème.

"Je le prends noir. Je suis intolérante au lactose… Mais merci, vraiment vous me sauver la vie."

Sam sourit vertement. "Ils sont plutôt déchaînés là-bas." Dit-elle en faisant référence aux hommes qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. "Ils vont les isolés dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Teal'c leur a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. J'ai rencontré Warner à la cantine. Il m'a dit qu'ils ont passé leurs temps à se chamailler à votre sujet. Le personnel de l'infirmerie a passé la nuit à les empêcher de s'entretuer. Warner a les traits tirés, et il semblait de très mauvais poil."

_Ça nous fait un point en commun._ Se dit Janet en avalant une gorgée de café brûlant. "Les isolés… bien… très bien… Warner aurait dû le faire bien avant…" Elle but encore.

Le téléphone sonna et Janet s'empressa de répondre.

"Fraiser."

Sam resta silencieuse pendant que Janet discutait avec Warner. Quand elle raccrocha, elle avait l'air songeuse et un peu désemparée.

"Et alors ?" Dit Sam.

"Rien." Dit Janet. "Tout est revenu négatif. Warner m'affirme que les analyses sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Je crois que je vais y jeter un coup d'œil moi-même. Il a peut-être laissé échapper quelque chose." Elle soupira lourdement. "Pour vous dire la vérité, Capitaine Carter, je ne sais plus très bien quoi penser…" Soupira encore Janet.

"Moi si. J'y ai bien réfléchit. Je crois vraiment, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, que ce qui nous intéresse ce trouve là-bas, dans ces amphores."

Janet leva les yeux sur elle. "C'est plus que probable." Il leur fallait plus de ce liquide pour être en mesure de menée à bien les analyses qu'elles n'avaient pas pu compléter. "Que suggérez-vous ?"

"Que nous retournions sur P3X-596."

Les yeux de Janet s'agrandirent. "Nous ?" Elle déglutit. "Comme dans vous et moi ?"

"Oui. Je pense sincèrement que vous devez m'accompagner. Il est très possible que nous retrouvions ces femmes et si c'est le cas, c'est vous qui devrez les faire parler. Je crois que j'ai brûlée toutes mes chances de faire copain-copain avec elles. De plus, c'est vous le médecin. Qui de mieux placé pour parler substance et réaction... Je vais me contenter de vous escorter étant donné que je connais assez bien le coin."

"Hammond est au courant ?"

"Oui, je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure et il est d'accord si vous l'êtes, bien sûr."

"Je le suis, à la condition de porter des combinaisons classe III. Tout ce qui manquerait serait que nous tombions sur une chorale de chèvres ou encore que l'on se laisse entraîner dans une fête d'enfer avec cette bande de… de…"

"Ménades."

"Avec ces Ménades…" Souffla Janet.

"Très bien, alors rendez-vous dans la salle d'embarquement à 0900."

Sam lui adressa un dernier sourire et disparut. Janet secoua la tête. Elle allait jeter un coup d'œil à ces résultats avant de regrouper le matériel dont elle aurait besoin. Elle avait un peu le trac. Son premier voyage par la Porte des Étoiles…

Janet revêtant une combinaison de protection III, resta un moment plantée devant le vortex qui lui renvoyait ses reflets bleutés. Sam pouvait comprendre sa fascination, elle avait elle-même eut la même réaction la première fois.

"On ne sent rien sinon un léger picotement à l'arrivée." Bourdonna la voix de Sam dans les écouteurs du casque à visière que portait Janet.

"Oh, ce n'est pas ça…" Répondit-elle en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Sam à travers la vitre de son casque.

Les hommes de SG-5, qui revêtaient la même combinaison, attendaient bien sagement derrière.

La grande blonde lui sourit et lui posa une main sur les reins pour l'inciter à avancer. "Venez, Docteur."

Janet, sans le vouloir, prit une profonde inspiration comme elle l'aurait fait avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau. Puis elle ne ressentit plus rien. Elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de passer la Porte, qu'elles ressortaient toutes les deux, de l'autre côté suivit par les hommes de SG-5.

Vu sa taille, la combinaison et l'équipement qu'elle portait dans un énorme sac d'intervention médicale, Janet ressemblait à un bébé tortue portant une carapace beaucoup trop grosse pour elle. Sam la suivit des yeux un moment. Elle n'allait jamais être en mesure de parcourir tout ce chemin avec ça sur le dos.

"Lieutenant Barber." Dit simplement Sam en lui faisant un signe de tête en direction du petit médecin qui s'éloignait déjà en direction du sous-bois.

Ce dernier se retourna vers ses hommes et sa voix résonna dans les petits émetteurs de leurs combinaisons. "Si nous ne sommes pas revenus à 1300, vous avez l'ordre de rentrez au SG-C. Soyez vigilants." Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus précis. Ses hommes avaient été mit au courant de la situation et savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

"Oui, monsieur." Acquiesça l'un des soldats.

"Docteur Fraiser." Dit Sam à Janet qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Cette dernière se retourna pour les attendre. Cette planète, de classe M, ressemblait étrangement à la terre, si ce n'était qu'en arrière plan elle pouvait voir la lumière des deux soleils et la courbure d'une ceinture d'astéroïdes qui miroitaient de millions de petites étincelles blanches. La nuit, ce ciel devait être spectaculaire, mais Janet n'avait pas l'intention qu'ils s'attardent suffisamment longtemps ici pour l'admirer. Les ordres étaient clairs, ils ne disposaient que de quatre heures pour mener à bien leur mission. Une heure de marche pour l'aller, une pour le retour et deux pour effectuer les prélèvements nécessaires et voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver autre chose d'intéressant.

Sam prit la tête et Barber ferma la marche pour couvrir leurs arrières. Janet se sentait comme un enfant le matin de noël, sauf qu'elle n'était pas un enfant et que ce n'était pas noël.

Sam sortit aussitôt son toxicomètre et procéda à l'analyse de l'air ambiant. Pour l'instant, l'appareil n'indiquait rien d'anormale, elle pénétra dans le sous bois, suivit de Janet et Barber. Dans leurs combinaisons rouge sombre, ils avaient l'air sortit tout droit d'une bande dessiné de science fiction. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna vers Janet.

"Ça va, Docteur Fraiser ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en avisant le gros paquetage qu'elle trimballait comme une carapace.

"Oui, oui." Répondit Janet qui n'avait pas l'intention de leur avouer que son sac commençait à se faire lourd et que ses épaules la brûlaient.

"Par simple curiosité, qu'est-ce que vous avez mit là dedans ?" Demanda Sam en souriant et en recommençant à avancer.

"Oh… tout ce dont nous allons avoir besoin… et tout ce dont nous _pourrions_ avoir besoin…" Concéda la voix de Janet dans les émetteurs.

Elles entendirent Barder rire doucement et Janet lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sans cesser d'avancer. "Quoi ?" Rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Sam ricana à son tour et le petit médecin soupira. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…" Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "J'y ai mit tout le nécessaire : matériel de prélèvements, trousse médicale complète, deux trousses de survies, ma trousse chirurgical, quelques vivres…"

Sam leva la main et s'arrêta pour se retourner vers elle. "Passez-moi ce paquetage." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Janet. Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête mais Sam n'en tint pas compte. "Allez, donnez." Elle alla directement se poster derrière le petit médecin et la délesta de son gros sac à dos. "Je suis habituée à porter des poids beaucoup plus substantiels et il nous reste passablement de chemin à faire." Janet rechigna un peu mais finit par se laisser faire.

Sam enfila le gros paquetage et reprit la tête alors que Janet roulait un peu les épaules pour apaiser la douleur.

Ils marchèrent encore un temps avant que Sam ne lève brusquement la main. Janet qui était occupée à examiner les alentours passa près de lui rentrer dedans et la voix de Barber grésilla dans leurs casques.

"Capitaine ?"

"J'ai une lecture anormale. L'air ici contient des particules de psilocybine et de psilocine."

Janet étira la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au toxicomètre. "Des spores ?"

Sam secoua la tête. "Je l'ignore, mais c'est possible."

Barber s'avança à son tour. "De la psilo… quoi ?" Demanda-t-il un peu dans le brouillard.

Janet le regarda à travers la visière de son casque. "Ce sont des alcaloïdes présents dans plusieurs dizaines d'espèces de champignons hallucinogènes. Les deux alcaloïdes sont généralement présents dans les mêmes champignons mais la psilocybine y est en concentration plus élevée. Il s'agit de dérivés indoliques."

"Ah." Répondit Barber.

Janet poursuivit. "Ils produisent des effets similaires à ceux du LSD, c'est à dire des hallucinations agissants sur l'ensemble des perceptions. C'est probablement ce qui a affecté le Capitaine Carter et le Docteur Jackson en premier lieu. Ils auront inhalés de ces spores, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ont vu des choses étranges."

"Des hallucinations ?" Rétorqua Barber qui commençait à comprendre.

"C'est plus que probable, Lieutenant." Répondit Janet.

Ils se remirent tous en route.

"Cette planète ferait le rêve de bien des revendeurs de drogue…" Déclama Barber.

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Lieutenant." Concéda Sam. Elle lut encore les données que lui fournissait son toxicomètre. "Plus nous avançons plus l'air devient saturée en psilocybine." Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Janet avançait en examinant le sol autour d'eux. "Pas étonnant, regardez-moi ces quantités de champignons…" Dans sa grosse combinaison, elle avait l'impression de ressembler à Neill Armstrong, le premier homme à avoir marché sur la lune. Cette pensée la fit sourire. N'était-ce pas tout à fait ironique ?

L'épais tapis de la forêt était recouvert de champignons en tout genre. De tailles et de couleurs différentes, ils formaient une dense trame teintée de beige, de gris, de rouge, de brun et de jaune.

"Ils sont pour la plupart concentrés dans ce secteur. Plus nous avancerons moins il y en aura." Les rassura Sam.

Cela soulagea tout de même quelque peu Janet qui se remémora la seule fois où elle avait prit de la drogue de toute sa vie. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait tenter de nouveau l'expérience. C'était vers le milieu des années quatre-vingts, lors d'un concert des Sex Pistols, elle devait avoir seize ans tout au plus. Dans ces années là, elle était plutôt rebelle et avec son amie Debbie, elles avaient décidées de tenté une nouvelle expérience. Dieu qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre ce mauvais trip. Elles avaient passées la nuit à déambuler dans les rues de la ville sans trop savoir où elles allaient, ce qu'elles faisaient et qui elles étaient. Elles se croyaient poursuivit par des ombres carnivores qui voulaient faire d'elles leurs repas nocturne. Au matin, elles s'étaient toutes les deux réveillées dans un parc à l'autre bout de la ville. Son père l'avait confiné à rester à la maison pendant trois mois entiers pour avoir passée la nuit dehors et elle s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais toucher à ces substances.

Une autre demi-heure s'écoula et ils débouchèrent enfin dans la clairière dont avait parlé Sam. Au centre se trouvait un magnifique lac et Janet admira la magnificence des lieux. Le sol était recouvert d'herbe d'un vert tendre où poussait, ça et là, des fleurs orangées, jaunes et blanches qui ravissaient le regard. Le lac, tout au centre, contenait une eau d'un bleu-vert limpide qui reflétait de temps à autre le ciel azuré au-dessus de leur tête.

"Nous y sommes." Sam scruta les alentours du regard. L'endroit semblait désert. Curieusement cependant, elle se sentait observée. "Soyez prudents." Dit-elle en balayant de nouveau du regard l'immense clairière et les sous bois. Ils se dirigèrent avec précaution vers le lac.

Janet le sentit aussi. Elle eut le sentiment croissant d'être observée.

Barber derrière elles n'avait de cesse de se tourner de gauche à droite. Il était nerveux et resserra la prise sur son P-90 paré à toute éventualité.

"On nous observe." Grésilla la voix de Sam.

"Je sais." Dit Janet aussitôt.

"Dépêchons-nous de faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ici." Déclama Barber d'une voix blanche. "Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille."

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la berge du lac. Comme Sam l'avait décrit, une multitude d'amphores de toutes les couleurs étaient alignées sur le sable fin qui bordait le lac.

Sam se délesta du gros paquetage et le laissa choir sur le sol près des amphores. Janet se mit aussitôt à la tâche.

"Je n'aime pas ça." Souffla le petit médecin un peu anxieuse en voyant la grande blonde se tourner tranquillement de tous les côtés l'arme à la main. Elle tentait vainement de déceler la moindre chose à travers le feuillage à l'orée des bois qui les entouraient.

Janet prit quelques amphores et les mit dans une petite valise argentée munie de coussinets de fibres mousseuses, puis elle attrapa quelques contenants stériles et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle remplit le premier flacon et le mit de côté. Dévissant le second, elle entendit un son stridulant et quelque chose s'effondra mollement à ses côtés, c'était Sam. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ce fut au tour de Barber.

"Capitaine Carter !" Elle se leva et se dirigea aussitôt vers Sam. "Capitaine, vous m'entendez ?" La nausée s'installa dans son estomac. "Capitaine ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Merde !" Souffla-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Barber qui était étendu sur le sol à quelques mètres de là. "Lieutenant Barber !" Cria-t-elle dans l'émetteur de son casque. "Réveillez-vous !" S'écria-t-elle de nouveau sans toutefois quittée Sam qu'elle secoua doucement. Elle tourna un des boutons de la petite radio qui était suspendu à sa ceinture et passa sur la fréquence d'urgence. "SG-5 ? Vous m'entendez ? Ici Fraiser." Pas de réponse, juste un grésillement. "Sergent Graham, répondez."

Pas de réponse.

"Répondez, bon sang !" S'énerva Janet.

Puis un clic la fit sursauter. "Docteur Fraiser ? Ici le Sergent Graham, qu'est-ce qui se passe."

"Deux hommes à terre, contactez le SGC, il nous faut du renfort. Le Capitaine Carter et le Lieutenant Barber sont inconscients et… Merde !" Lâcha-t-elle subitement en voyant quelque chose bouger dans son champ de vision à l'extrême ouest. Elle prit aussitôt le P-90 aux côtés de Carter et se retourna pour faire face à ses assaillants qui étaient toujours à bonne distance. "Oh ! Non !" Déglutit-elle avec difficulté la gorge sèche. Un troupeau de chèvre suivit d'une bande de femmes venaient vers elle.

"Docteur Fraiser ?" Grésilla encore la voix de Graham dans son casque.

"J'ai de la visite. Dépêchez-vous, Sergent, partez d'ici... " Le même son stridulent qu'elle avait perçut à deux reprises déjà revint en force cette fois et des points argentés se mirent à danser frénétiquement devant ses yeux. Janet s'accrocha, mais tout s'obscurcit telle une brume sépulcrale et les ténèbres l'emportèrent loin de cette maudite planète.

"Docteur Fraiser ?!" Quelques cliques sonores puis encore. "Docteur Fraiser, vous êtes toujours là ?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_cloup… cloup… cloup… cloup… _

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, tous les muscles de son corps la brûlaient et elle entendait ce constant et abrutissant bruit.

_cloup… cloup… cloup… cloup…_

Elle bougea un peu et elle se sentit osciller. Prise de vertige elle ouvrit les yeux en inspirant profondément comme si elle venait de refaire surface d'une eau profonde.

_cloup… cloup… cloup… _

Ce bruit allait la rendre dingue. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner et une odeur harassante, mélange de moisissures et de rancis s'insinua dans ses narines. On l'avait dépouillée de sa combinaison et elle leva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne portait simplement que ses survêtements ; sa camisole blanche et ses pantalons treillis vert kaki. Elle était pieds nus. Elle se sentit une fois de plus osciller. Détaillant les barreaux autour d'elle, elle en déduit qu'elle avait été fait prisonnière. Retrouvant un peu ses esprits, elle constata qu'elle était dans une cage faite de bois. D'un mouvement brusque, elle porta la main à l'une des poches de son pantalon. La cage se balança aussitôt et elle s'assit d'un coup avant de jeter un œil vers le bas en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Suspendue à une quarantaine de mètres dans les airs, la cage où elle était enfermée se balançait mollement. Tel un dôme, les murs étaient de pierre et à intervalle régulier, dans de petits socles fixés à même les parois rocheuses, des torches brûlaient. Elle se trouvait dans une gigantesque caverne. Levant les yeux vers le haut elle aperçut le gros anneau de fer qui retenait la cage à l'aide d'une chaîne aux lourds maillons. "Merde…" Elle s'accrocha si fort aux barreaux que ses phalanges devinrent complètement blanches. "Merde." Répéta-t-elle tandis que la cage oscillait de nouveau.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle détestait les hauteurs, normale puisque depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle avait toujours souffert de vertige. Elle déglutit avec peine et tourna la tête à droite. Dans une cage pareille à la sienne, elle vit Sam toujours inconsciente.

"Capitaine Carter." Dit-elle faiblement sans obtenir de réponse. "Capitaine Carter… Sam ?!" Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort cette fois.

Elle entendit un petit grognement.

"Samantha !" Répéta-t-elle encore. Elle vit Sam bouger un peu et un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de celle-ci. "Sam !?"

_cloup… cloup… cloup…_

Janet l'appelait. Sam sourit un peu plus. Elle l'appelait par son prénom. Elle se sentit bercer, puis elle entendit encore son nom. "Mmmmm… mmm…" Grogna-t-elle un peu, résistant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas que ce rêve s'arrête. Puis elle entendit d'autres voix.

De son perchoir Janet vit entrer deux femmes. Une jeune et jolie jeune femme à la chevelure blonde comme les blés et une autre un peu plus âgée aux longs cheveux noirs. Cependant, elle était beaucoup trop haut et à trop bonne distance pour distinguer les traits de leurs visages. Une chèvre bêla et elle vit l'animal bondir d'une pierre à l'autre, un peu plus bas, près d'une petite rivière souterraine.

"La petite est réveillée." Dit une femme à la voix juvénile.

"Où est le Lieutenant Barber ?! Que nous avez-vous fait ?! Pourquoi sommes-nous dans ces cages ?!" S'écria Janet.

Sam grogna encore. Pourquoi Janet posait toutes ces questions ? N'avait-elle donc aucune pitié pour la pauvre dormeuse qu'elle était. _ Cloup… cloup… cloup… cloup… cloup… cloup…_ Le robinet de la cuisine fuyait depuis des mois, quand elle s'éveillerait, se jura-t-elle, elle allait réparer ça.

"Huh ?" Entendit Janet. "T'as entendu quelque chose ?" La voix marqua une pause. "Je crois qu'elle a parlé." Termina cette dernière.

_cloup… cloup… bêêêêêêêêê… _

Sam grimaça. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nouveau bruit ? _ Plus tard… Dors… _ Lui dit sa petite voix. _Tu t'occuperas de ça plus tard…_

"Descendez-moi de là !" Supplia Janet qui commençait à avoir la nausée.

La petite blonde se tourna vers la grande femme aux cheveux couleur corbeau qui haussa les épaules avec insouciance sans dire un mot.

_bêêêêêêêêê… _

Était-ce une chèvre qui bêlait ainsi ? Et ces voix ? À qui pouvaient-elles appartenir ? Son esprit embrumé n'arrivait pas tout à fait à effectuer l'équation de toutes ces variables. Sam soupira lourdement.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda encore Janet avant de voir la plus grande des deux marcher d'un pas altier vers un levier encastré dans le mur. Elle l'abaissa avec une facilité déconcertante et Janet se sentit descendre d'un seul coup. Elle ferma les yeux. À cette vitesse, elle allait s'écraser et se casser tous les os du corps et ça c'était à condition qu'elle survive. Elle cria. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaammmm !"

Sam ouvrit les yeux et se redressa promptement. Le cri de détresse de Janet l'avait aussitôt tirée de sa demi-inconscience. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était mal éclairé d'un geste rapide elle s'élança vers la gauche pour saisir les barreaux et regarda vers le bas. "Janet !" S'écria-t-elle.

Janet cru que son heure était venue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une résistance. À quelques mètres du sol, la vélocité s'amoindrit et elle ouvrit les yeux en desserrant un peu les dents. Puis, sa chute s'arrêta enfin. Elle soupira en portant la main à sa poitrine. Encore sous le choc, elle avisa les deux femmes qui venaient vers elle.

"Ça ne va pas ! Vous êtes toutes les deux complètement inconscientes où quoi ? Ne me refaites plus jamais une chose pareille, vous m'entendez ? Plus jamais !" Tout ça était sortit sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir. Ses nerfs venaient d'être mit à rude épreuve.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment en silence puis haussèrent les épaules nonchalamment.

"Docteur Fraiser ? Ça va ?"

En levant les yeux vers la cage beaucoup plus haut. Elle vit le visage de Sam entre les barreaux de bois. "Oui, oui, je vais bien. Et vous ?"

"Un peu confuse." Avoua Sam tandis qu'elle réalisait dans quelle situation elles se trouvaient toutes les deux. "Merde…" Souffla-t-elle.

"Je ne vous le fait pas dire !" Grogna Janet de vive voix.

"Silence !" S'écria la grande femme aux cheveux d'ébènes.

Janet se retourna aussitôt vers les deux femmes qui étaient maintenant tout près d'elle.

La petite blonde était vêtue d'une longue robe de lin vert tendre brodée d'or au col et à l'ourlet. Un collier d'airain tressé reposait sur sa poitrine, des bracelets d'argents en forme de serpents encerclaient ses bras nus et des chaînettes en or tintaient à ses poignets. Elle portait une large bague sertit d'une pierre opaline au majeur de la main gauche.

Janet regarda l'autre femme droit dans les yeux.

Pas un battement de paupière ne trahissait ses sentiments. Si toutefois elle en avait… Une simple couronne en or décorait sa chevelure corbeau, et de fines lanières dorées lui descendaient presque jusque dans la nuque. Son corps ne portait pas d'autres ornements, mis à part la large bague, qu'elle portait elle aussi, au majeur de la main gauche. La pierre qui y était monté était exactement de la même couleur que ses yeux. D'un bleu presque surnaturel.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous enfermées dans ces cages ?"

"Petit être." Rétorqua la grande femme, l'insultant à dessein. "Je fais ce que je dois, advienne que pourra. Les ordres sont les ordres, et une noble cause… est une noble cause, comme on dit. Peu importe les désagréments." Elle rit de façon un peu démente.

Elle commença à défaire le nœud de la corde qui retenait la porte de la cage. "Un sacrifice ne peut être absolu que par un sacrifice."

"Quoi ?!" Balbutia Janet. La grande femme lui saisit le bras. "Lâchez-moi !? Sam !" S'écria le petit médecin totalement affolée maintenant.

"Lâchez-la !" Hurla Sam. "Lâchez-la tout de suite où bien…"

Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux vers Sam avec un peu d'appréhension et d'amusement aussi lui sembla-t-il.

"Où bien quoi ?" Finit par demander la petite blonde.

"Tais-toi, Cleia." Lui ordonna l'autre en lui jetant un regard noir puis en levant de nouveau les yeux vers Sam. Elle tenait toujours fermement le bras de Janet. La chèvre bêla. "Nous devrions usées de la main sur elle aussi pour ce qu'elle a fait."

"La main ?" Souffla Janet en plissant les yeux. De quoi est-ce qu'elles parlaient ? La grande femme posa un regard froid sur elle et un sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres pleines, mais elle resta silencieuse.

Janet vit la petite blonde se retourner à demi pour observer la chèvre qui sautillait de pierre en pierre à l'autre bout de la large caverne. Les yeux de cette dernière suivirent un instant encore les habiles cabrioles de l'animal avant de revenir se poser sur elle.

"Elle a l'air un peu perdu…" Dit la petite Cleia en louchant vers sa compagne. "Elle a peut-être faim…"

"Bah… Qu'elle s'en passe." Répondit cette dernière qui n'avait pas une seule fois cessé de fixer Janet. "Elle n'est pas bien grasse mais elle fera tout de même un excellent repas." Rétorqua la grande femme aux cheveux d'ébènes.

"Elle est mignonne, ne trouves-tu pas ?"

"Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à elle, Cleia, ce n'est pas sain de s'attacher à sa nourriture…"

Janet se rappela les paroles du Docteur Jackson - _ les Ménades deviennent parfois folles, elles n'ont alors aucune pitié. Elles démembrent les malheureux voyageurs et mangent leur chair crue._ Elle frissonna d'horreur.

"Tu crois ?" Répondit encore la blonde. Elles jetèrent toutes les deux un coup d'œil vers la chèvre. "De brouter un peu d'herbe ne lui ferait pas de mal…"

Réalisant qu'elles parlaient de cette dernière, le petit médecin laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

"À quoi bon ?" Marmonna la grande femme.

Janet n'écoutait plus qu'à demi. Ces deux femmes étaient totalement hétéroclites. Elle plissa les yeux et les posa sur la petite blonde. "Cleia… C'est ça ?" Demanda-t-elle un peu craintive.

Cette dernière se retourna vers elle et sourit un peu en hochant la tête.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?" Commença Janet avant que la grande femme ne la tire brusquement vers elle. Le sol était congelé et ses pieds nus sur la pierre froide la firent de nouveau frissonner.

"Silence !" Ordonna-t-elle en lui serrant le bras un peu plus fort.

Janet grimaça.

"Lâchez-la !" S'écria Sam qui commençait à craindre le pire.

La petite blonde posa une main sur le poignet de la grande. "Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal." L'autre posa un regard noir sur la jeune Cleia. "Elle veut savoir… Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?" Tenta encore la blonde.

"Pourquoi lui dire ?" Commença l'autre.

"Dis-lui, Coronis." La coupa Cleia.

"Hors de question." Se rembrunit la grande.

"Qui le saura !?" Se plaignit la petite.

"Moi je saurai !?"

Ces femmes étaient vraiment fêlées, songea Janet qui avait du mal à suivre leurs conversation.

"S'il te plaît… Tout ça est si amusant…" Elle la regarda avec des yeux de biches. "C'est si rare que l'on puisse parler à des étrangers. Et puis, elle va être sacrifiée alors…"

"Sacrifiée ?" Éructa Janet horrifiée.

La petite blonde tourna les yeux vers elle et sourit en hochant doucement la tête. "Oui, si nous voulons que notre Grande Prêtresse survive, nous devons offrir quelque chose en sacrifice au Grand Sabazios." À ce nom, celle qui se prénommait Coronis traça un cercle imaginaire dans les airs de sa main en fermant les yeux comme pour conjurer un sort. La blonde en fit autant et Janet resta silencieuse le temps de mesurer toute l'implication de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Votre Grande Prêtresse ? Elle est malade ?" Demanda aussitôt le petit médecin avec espoir.

Cleia jeta un œil vers Coronis qui soupira lourdement en haussant les épaules en guise d'acquiescement.

"Oui, elle se meurt." Cleia leva les yeux vers Sam.

Cette dernière, toute impuissante qu'elle était, suivait la conversation avec grand intérêt.

Ses yeux revinrent se fixer sur Janet. "Votre amie en est la cause." Dit cette dernière en levant un doigt vers Sam. "Depuis qu'elle a utilisé sa magie l'autre nuit, Rhéa notre Grande Prêtresse est mourante. Sa blessure suinte, elle est très faible. Nous devons faire vite avant qu'elle ne passe dans l'autre plan."

Janet comprit instantanément de quel mal souffrait cette Grande Prêtresse. Probablement une balle perdue. Si elle agissait rapidement, elle pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie. "Écoutez, je dois la voir, je suis médecin, vous comprenez ?"

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

Janet soupira, bien sûr qu'elles ne comprenaient pas, elle était sur une planète inconnue avec des étrangères sortit tout droit de l'âge de bronze.

La chèvre bêla en sautillant joyeusement dans leur direction.

"Oui, oui… Elle peut l'aider… Elle est médecin… Chamanesse… Druide… Guérisseuse…" S'exclama aussitôt Sam en tentant de trouver la bonne désignation.

Coronis, leva des yeux courroucés vers le haut en direction de Sam et s'apprêtait sûrement à lui rétorquer de se taire mais Janet fut plus rapide.

"Je peux vraiment l'aider. Conduisez-moi à elle. Vous pourrez toujours me sacrifier si j'échoue."

Les yeux de la petite blonde s'éclairèrent et ceux de la grande se plissèrent. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"Je dis qu'elle ment." Grogna Coronis.

"Non, c'est la vérité. Conduisez-moi à elle c'est tout. Croyez-moi, je peux aussi faire de la magie…"

Coronis resta longtemps les yeux fixés sur Cleia à débattre intérieurement. De toute évidence elle possédait un ascendant sur la petite, mais cette dernière resta impassible à lui sourire doucement.

"Essayons, d'accord ?" Dit encore la blonde pour finir de la convaincre.

La grande femme soupira lourdement. Elle finit par hocher doucement la tête et le sourire de l'autre s'élargit.

Coronis lâcha un autre profond soupir, désabusé celui-là, avant de poser les yeux sur Janet. "D'accord, mais je ne vous quitterai pas des yeux, un seul faux pas, et je vous envois vite fait dans l'autre plan."

Janet hocha la tête. Cette grande femme n'entendait pas à rire, et ses menaces étaient tout ce qu'il y a de fondées.

"Suivez-nous." Ordonna Coronis d'une voix blanche en la tirant derrière elle.

Janet balaya la caverne des yeux à la recherche de son paquetage mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Tant pis, une chose à la fois, d'abord la Grande Prêtresse, puis le paquetage, enfin s'il n'était pas trop tard et si elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour elle. Juste avant de passer sous l'arche de pierre qui débouchait de l'autre côté de la caverne elle lança un dernier regard en direction de Sam qui avait toujours les mains accrochées aux barreaux de sa cage aérienne. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, puis se perdirent l'instant d'après quand Janet fut tirée hors de l'immense caverne.

Sam resta un long moment à fixer l'arche de pierre sous laquelle s'était tenu Janet. Elle espéra de toute son âme que le petit médecin puisse faire quelque chose, sinon… Doucement elle commença à examiner la cage dans laquelle elle était confinée. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver une façon de se sortir de là…

Bêeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….bêeeeeee…

Elle posa les yeux sur la petite chèvre qui se tenait juste en bas la tête tirée vers le haut.

Cette dernière l'observait.

"Que fais-tu là toi ?" Lui demanda-t-elle doucement. "Ce ne serait pas toi qui m'as attiré vers cette clairière ?" Elle l'observa un long moment espérant presque obtenir une réponse. "Non je ne crois pas, l'autre était beaucoup plus…" Elle la détailla quelques secondes. "… petite."

_Bêeeeeeee… bêeeee…. bêeeeee….baaaarrrr…._

_baaaarrrr…. baaaarrrr…. baaaarrrr…. _

Sam soupira. Elles étaient prit au piège… Elle baissa les yeux vers la chèvre puis plissa les yeux. Essayait-elle de lui dire quelque chose ? Elle sourit. Après tout, elle avait bien fait la connaissance d'une chèvre chantante, alors pourquoi pas une chèvre parlante ! Elle ricana doucement.

_baaaarrrr…. baaaarrrr…. baaaarrrr…. _

Pourtant Sam avait le curieux pressentiment que c'était bel et bien le cas.

_baaaarrrr….beeerrrrrrr…._

_baaaarrrrbeeerrrrrrr…._

_baaaarrrrbeeerrrrrrr…. _

Sam perdit toute couleur.

_baaaarrrrbeeerrrrrrr…. _

Elle étira la tête pour détailler la chèvre.

_baaaarrrrbeeerrrrrrr…. _

"Pas possible…" Elle déglutit avec difficulté. "Lieutenant Barber ?" Les yeux agrandis de stupeur elle examina la petite chèvre qui se tut enfin. "Lieutenant Barber, est-ce que c'est vous ?"

Coronis la grande femme aux longs cheveux noirs entra au même moment et la chèvre s'en fut en gambadant.

Sam soupira. _ Je crois que je suis bonne pour la camisole de force…_ Se dit-elle en regardant la chèvre s'éloigner. Ça ne pouvait pas être Barber, quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle vit Coronis se diriger vers l'un des leviers puis sentit sa cage descendre à toute allure. "Hé meeeeeeerddddddddde…" Elle ferma les yeux. Son cœur lui descendit dans les talons.

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Coronis était postée devant elle.

"On a besoin de vous."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Des braseros brûlaient à chaque extrémité du lit. Janet était penchée sur la forme inerte d'une femme mais elle leva la tête vers Sam aussitôt qu'elle passa le seuil.

"Il faut intervenir immédiatement." Dit le petit médecin. "La balle s'est logée dans son ventre et la plaie s'est infectée. Je vais l'opérer."

À la lueur des braseros, ses traits délicats étaient encore plus adorables et le cœur de Sam se gonfla dans sa poitrine. Elle posa les yeux sur la femme à la silhouette mince et élancée qui reposait dans le grand lit. Des torsades d'or et d'argent lui cascadaient sur les épaules et elle avait la peau très blanche. Le pansement de fortune sur son ventre était souillé de sang et sa peau luisait d'une sueur poisseuse ; elle respirait faiblement.

"Ici ?!" Éructa Sam dubitative.

"Oui, j'ai demandé à Cleia de me ramenée mon paquetage. J'ai amplement de matériel pour réussir cette intervention."

"Sans l'endormir ?"

"Oh, elle dort déjà… Cette bague qu'elles portent au doigt… Je crois qu'elles émettent des ultras sons quand elles tournent la pierre qui y est montée…" Janet désigna la large bague que portait Coronis. "Je crois qu'elles l'utilisent pour endormir les gens, comme elles l'ont fait avec nous. Enfin, c'est la seule hypothèse qui m'apparaît logique…"

Cleia entra sur l'entre faite en tirant le gros paquetage derrière elle.

"Ce truc est si lourd ! Tu aurais dû t'en occuper Coronis, tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi et…"

"Donnez ça." Intervint Sam qui voulut faire un pas vers Cleia, mais Coronis lui bloqua le chemin. Toutes deux se mesurèrent un long moment du regard. "Une fausse manœuvre, et je mets fin à vos tristes vies, compris."

Sam hocha la tête et Coronis lui laissa enfin le champ libre.

Janet se racla la gorge. "Je vais avoir besoin de plus de lumière."

"J'ai une lampe torche dans ma veste." Elle se tourna vers la jeune Cleia.

"Moi aussi." Renchérit Janet.

"Il nous faut ces lampes… et celle du Lieutenant Barber aussi. Au fait, qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?" Demanda Sam en repensant à la petite chèvre. Elle échangea un regard avec Janet.

"Heu… Je vais chercher vos vestes." Se dépêcha de dire Cleia en sortant aussitôt. Apparemment elle évitait la question.

Janet se tourna vers Coronis qui ne broncha pas. D'un geste expérimenté, elle commença à détacher les sangles de l'énorme paquetage. Elle en sortit un petit étui, quelques sachets contenant des éponges antiseptiques, deux masques antibactériens, des pansements stériles, une poche à soluté de terrain, deux ampoules - une de lidocaïne, l'autre d'amoxiciline – un petit haricot en métal et enfin un kit de suture. Avisant une petite table de bois, elle demanda à Coronis de la porter sur le côté droit du lit.

Cleia revint bientôt avec les trois vestes et Sam y récupéra les lampes de poches.

"Ça ne serait vraiment pas un luxe si le lieutenant Barber nous assistait." Dit Sam en posant les yeux sur la grande femme aux cheveux noirs.

Cette dernière se tourna vers la petite Cleia et elles se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes. "C'est une mauvaise idée. Nous allons le faire nous-mêmes. Dites-nous seulement ce que vous voulez que nous fassions." Déclama-t-elle froidement.

"Pourquoi est-ce une mauvaise idée ?" L'interrogea Sam qui essayait de la coincer. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Cleia baissa les yeux. "Disons que celui que vous appelé Barber est indisposé pour le moment."

"Indisposé ?" Répéta Janet.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. De toute façon, les hommes ne sont pas admis dans cette partie des caves."

"Oh." Répondit simplement Janet en jetant un œil à Sam qui plissa les yeux. "Bien, dans ce cas, allez de l'autre côté du lit."

Coronis et Cleia lui obéirent et Janet leur tendit les deux lampes de poches. "Vous allez tenir ça pour que je puisse bien voir ce que je fais, d'accord." Elle alluma les deux lampes et la lumière en jaillit.

Coronis et Cleia poussèrent un soupir d'étonnement.

"Magie ?" Déclama Cleia.

"Non, technologie." Rétorqua Sam.

Janet enfila le petit masque sur sa bouche et découvrit la plaie. Une odeur aigre s'en dégagea et l'astrophysicienne plissa le nez. "Enfilez ça." Dit-elle à Sam en lui passant un masque. Le petit médecin ouvrit un étui et elles purent toutes voir les instruments chirurgicaux qui se trouvaient dans des sachets stériles à l'intérieur. "Sam ?" Cette dernière hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle allait assurer. Janet lui passa ensuite un petit sachet de plastique qui contenait une éponge antiseptique. Elles se lavèrent les mains en silence avant d'enfiler des gants de latex.

Janet s'occupa ensuite du soluté puis injecta une bonne dose d'antibiotique dans la tubulure. "Prêtes ?" Demanda-t-elle aux deux femmes de l'autre côté du lit. Elles hochèrent la tête, un peu inquiètes mais lui obéirent en tenant les lampes de poches de manière à bien éclairer la plaie. Janet jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui affirmer qu'elle était parée. "D'accord, alors allons-y. Je vais d'abord nettoyer tout ça. Poire." Dit-elle en tendant la main vers Sam. Aussitôt, une petite poire atterrit dans sa main et elle commença à irriguer la blessure qu'elle épongea ensuite à l'aide de petites gazes stériles.

"Vous savez, nous ne vous voulions aucun mal." Elle leva un instant les yeux vers Cleia et Coronis qui gardaient les yeux fixés sur le ventre de leur grande prêtresse. "Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques. Scalpel." Dit-elle en tendant la poire vers Sam qui la remplaça par le scalpel.

"Des explorateurs ?" Dit Cleia sans lever les yeux.

"Oui, nous explorons des planètes. Nous venons d'une planète que l'on appel Terre et nous voyageons à travers la Porte des Étoiles."

"La Porte des Étoiles ?" Répéta Cleia.

"Oui, le grand cercle métallique qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres d'ici." Dit Sam.

"Oh, le cercle de Sabazios." Répondit Cleia qui traça un cercle de sa main en fermant les yeux. Coronis l'imita aussitôt.

"Hé !" S'écria Janet qui stoppa net tout mouvement puisqu'elle n'y voyait plus rien. "Lumière !"

Cleia et Coronis se dépêchèrent de se remettre en place et Janet piqua un œil noir dans leur direction sans toutefois les gronder. Elle se remit à la tâche.

"C'est comme ça que vous l'appelez, le cercle de…"

"Sam." La coupa Janet qui était sur le point de faire une petite incision. Une fois de plus elle leva les yeux vers les deux femmes pour s'assurer qu'elles ne bougeraient pas et reprit son travail.

"Qui est ce…"

"Sam." Dit encore Janet en soupirant et en lui jetant un coup d'œil impatient.

"Notre dieu." Dit Coronis.

"Écarteur." Demanda Janet en tendant la main. Sam s'empara du scalpel et le remplaça par une paire d'écarteur.

"Les hommes qui ont fait la fête avec vous l'autre soir. Que leur avez-vous fait." Demanda Sam ensuite.

"Rien, qu'ils ne désiraient pas." Répondit Coronis d'un ton traînant.

"Et pourtant ils ne sont plus les mêmes depuis qu'ils sont revenus." Sam posa les yeux sur Coronis mais c'est Cleia qui répondit.

"Ils ont bu l'eau du lac sacré de Sa…"

"Shhhhhhhhhh." Fit Janet pour l'empêcher de prononcer le nom de ce dieu.

"Ils ont bu l'eau." Se reprit Cleia.

"Pince." Demanda Janet. "Et que se passe-t-il quand ils boivent l'eau ?" Interrogea le petit médecin.

"Il ne veulent plus repartir." Répondit Cleia comme si cela était la chose la plus naturel du monde. "C'est la Daedra. Le sortilège d'amour et d'accouplement par excellence…"

"La Daedra ?" Répéta Sam.

"Oui, ils s'éprennent de la première personne qui pose les yeux ou les mains sur eux quand ils reviennent du grand voyage… Ils se consument alors d'amour pour elle…" Expliqua Cleia.

Janet s'arrêta un moment et fixa un point invisible en réfléchissant. Tournant la tête vers Sam, elles échangèrent un regard qui leur suffit pour se comprendre. "Ça explique certaines choses…" Finit par souffler le petit médecin.

Sam retourna son attention vers Cleia. "Pourquoi ?"

La petite blonde haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas ?" Répondit-elle comme si la chose allait de soit. "Saba…" Janet stoppa tout mouvement. "…zios…" Les deux femmes tracèrent des cercles dans les airs, la lumière disparut un moment puis revint et Janet poursuivit. "…est généreux et nous envois ces hommes pour que nous puissions enfanter et ainsi perpétuer notre race. Alors nous ne prenons pas de chance, nous les faisons boire l'eau sacrée du lac et la Daedra fait le reste… Certains résistent, vous savez…" Cleia réfléchit un moment. "Surtout ceux avec les habits de métal. "

Sam regarda en direction de Janet, mais cette dernière ne leva pas les yeux. Elle venait de repérer la balle et elle devait procéder avec minutie pour ne pas causer plus de dommages. "Des Goa'ulds ?" Souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment en dégageant un peu la balle pour être en mesure de bien la saisir à l'aide de sa pince.

"Ces hommes ils portent des lances qui produisent des éclairs ?" Demanda Sam.

Cleia hocha la tête. "Oui, et ils portent aussi le talisman en eux."

"Un symbiote ?" Murmura Sam.

Coronis plissa les yeux. "Des serpents ailés dans leurs ventres."

"Ce sont bien des Goa'ulds." Elle tourna les yeux vers Janet, qui cette fois, lui renvoya son regard. Elles couraient peut-être un danger beaucoup plus grave qu'elles ne l'avaient anticipé.

"Et il y en a entre vous qui portent aussi ces serpents ailés en elles ?" Demanda aussitôt Sam.

Coronis et Cleia se regardèrent interdites puis rirent un peu. "Bien sûr que non." S'insurgea Cleia.

"Ça y est." Dit Janet en ressortant pince et balle du ventre de la grande prêtresse. Elle se tourna un peu et laissa tomber le tout dans le petit haricot. "Je vais refermer, maintenant."

Sam se racla la gorge. "Ils sont pourtant méchants ces hommes, comment vous y prenez-vous ?"

"Oh, comme nous l'avons fait avec vos hommes." Dit Cleia. "D'abord une fête, puis l'eau du lac, ensuite le rituel d'enfantement, et pour terminer la _main_."

"Passes-moi un de ces sachets." Dit Janet en désignant une petite enveloppe translucide où se trouvait une aiguille en forme de crochet munit de fil noir qui était enfilé dans le minuscule œillet. Sam s'exécuta.

"La _main_ ?"

Cleia jeta un œil vers Coronis puis se lécha les lèvres avant de poursuivre. "Oui, ils ne souffrent pas."

"Ils sont seulement un peu différents après…" Dit Coronis comme si cela expliquait tout.

"Ils sont différents ?"

"Oui, puis ils sont heureux, ils gambadent et broutent, nous suivent partout jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le privilège de nous nourrir."

Cette fois Sam démontra sa confusion en les regardant à tour de rôle. "Je ne comprends pas."

Cleia soupira comme si tout cela était pourtant clair comme du cristal. "Les boucs." Dit-elle simplement.

Janet leva les yeux vers les deux femmes tandis que Sam en faisait tout autant. "Les chèvres ?!" Dirent-elles d'une même voix.

"Oui, les chèvres." Rétorqua Coronis.

Sam eut un mauvais pressentiment, elle arrivait à peine à croire qu'elle allait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. "Ces…" Elle avala avec difficulté. "Ces chèvres… se sont ces hommes ?"

Cleia hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?"

"C'est tout à fait impossible." Rétorqua Janet sans lever les yeux toujours occupée à recoudre la plaie.

"Mais, non, Sabazios…" La lumière disparut, Janet stoppa une fois de plus tout mouvement avant que la lumière ne revienne. "… nous a laissé la _main_. C'est la _main_ qui choisit, mais la plupart du temps, les hommes sont transformés en chèvres et les femmes en panthère. Nous ne mangeons que les chèvres."

Sam grimaça et Janet posa sur elle un regard dégoûté.

"Autrement dit…" Déglutit Sam. "Vous mangez ces hommes."

"Ce ne sont plus des hommes puisqu'ils sont des chèvres. Mais oui, nous les mangeons. Elles sont délicieuses." Cleia sourit vertement.

"J'ai terminée." Dit Janet en déposant l'aiguille à suture dans le haricot. Elle enleva ses gants pour en remettre une autre paire. Elle s'empressa ensuite de poser des pansements sur la blessure. "Et nos hommes ?"

"Oh, hé bien, celle-là…" Elle fit un signe de tête vers Sam. "… n'aurait pas du interrompre la cérémonie." Dit-elle un peu furieuse. "Si elle l'avait laissé suivre son cour, ils seraient tous en train de brouter à l'heure qu'il est."

"Peut-on interrompre cette chose que vous appelez la Daedra ?" Demanda Janet à brûle pourpoint.

Coronis et Cleia haussèrent les épaules. Puis Cleia répondit. "Oui, bien sûr. Mais il faut d'abord le consentement de la Grande Prêtresse pour utiliser l'antidote. Enfin, si elle se réveille."

"Oh, elle se réveillera." Leur assura Janet sans perdre de temps. "Dans quelques heures, elle se réveillera, et dans quelques jours elle sera tirée d'affaire."

"Nous allons bien voir." Dit Coronis d'un air suspicieux. "Ramassez vos affaires." Elle prit la lampe torche des mains de Cleia et les tendit à Sam. "En attendant, vous allez sagement regagner vos cages."

"Prie pour que le Général Hammond n'envoie plus personnes à travers la Porte." Dit Janet à l'adresse de Sam.

"Je crois que Sabazios était un Seigneur Goa'uld, que Teal'c n'en ait jamais entendu parler n'est peut-être pas surprenant si l'on admet que ce faux dieu a passé toute sa vie sur cette planète. Peut-être était-il un scientifique qui expérimentait sur les humains et les animaux."

"Cela pourrait expliquer certaines choses, je vous le concède, Capitaine."

Sam fouilla dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et en ressortit quelques pages pliées en quatre. "Juste avant de partir, j'ai trouvé ces pages dans le bureau du Docteur Jackson. Il les avait laissé traîner sur son imprimante. Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de les lires alors je les ai mise dans ma veste. Quand j'y ai remit les lampes torches, j'en ai profité pour les subtiliser. Peut-être nous seront-elles utiles…"

Janet bougea un peu et la cage oscilla. "Oh mince…" Elle serra les dents.

"Ça ne va pas, Docteur ?"

"J'ai le vertige."

"Oh…" Dit Sam en plissant les yeux. "Et vous êtes dans l'Air Force ?"

"Médecin dans l'Armée de l'Air…" La corrigea Janet en esquissant une petite grimace. "Lisez, ça me changera les idées."

Sam déplia les pages et les déposa sur ses genoux. "Dionysos, fils de Zeus et de Sémélé eut une naissance peu ordinaire : sa mère fut foudroyée pour avoir voulu admirer son amant, Zeus en l'occurrence. Ce dernier arracha des entrailles de la mère le corps du bébé et le cacha dans sa cuisse pendant trois mois avant qu'il en sorte le jour prévu pour sa venue au monde. C'est pourquoi on le dit né deux fois ou fils de la double porte. Selon la légende il est venu au monde cornu et la tête couronnée de serpents : il est né en hiver couronné d'un serpent, devint lion au printemps; et il fut tué et dévoré sous forme de bouc à la mi-été."

"Un bouc…" Dit Janet en fermant les yeux. "Cela pourrait expliquer les chèvres… et cette fascination pour les serpents… Vous avez remarqué les bracelets que Cleia porte au bras ?"

"Des serpents… Oui… Cela pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi elles croient que les symbiotes sont des talismans… Cela commence à faire du sens." Sam reprit sa lecture. "C'était là ses différentes formes lorsque les Titans l'attaquèrent sur l'ordre d'Héra, ils le mirent en pièces avant de faire bouillir les morceaux dans un chaudron."

"C'est écœurant…"

"Sa grand-mère Rhéa reconstitua son corps en rassemblant ses membres épars et le ranima."

"Rhéa ? Hé bien, dis donc, nous allons de surprise en surprise… Tu crois qu'il y a un sarcophage dans les environs."

"Pas impossible." Janet lui fit un petit signe de la main pour qu'elle poursuive son récit et Sam pencha la tête sur ses feuilles. "Zeus confia alors Dionysos à Perséphone, qui l'emmena chez le roi Athamas d'Orchomène et sa femme Ino, qui lui firent porter des vêtements féminins pour échapper à la fureur de la déesse. Hélas ! La trop rusée Héra frappa de démence ses parents nourriciers. Alors Zeus transforma Dionysos en chèvre sauvage et le transporta sur le mont Hélicon ou les nymphes prirent soin de lui (Phaesylé, Coronis, Cleia, Phaeo, Eudora qui devinrent la constellation des Hyades – faiseuses de pluie – et prirent le nom de _ ménades_. 

"Maintenant nous savons où elles ont pêchées ces noms exotiques… Le mont Hélicon est peut-être cette planète et les Nymphes sont… ces Ménades…"

"Ouais…" Sam se racla la gorge. "Dionysos vécut heureux en pleine nature, en compagnies des Ménades, des Satyres et des Silènes. On dit que c'est là qu'il découvrit le vin."

"Pas seulement le vin…" Rétorqua Janet. "Les drogues aussi apparemment."

"Ouais… On dit ensuite qu'il voyagea un peu partout sur terre." Elle lut rapidement la suite pour elle-même, puis s'arrêta sur un passage qu'elle jugea intéressant. "Sur certaines peintures, il apparaît couronné de lierre, assis sur un chariot tiré par deux panthères…" Elle regarda en direction de Janet qui lui rendit son regard.

"La vision du Docteur Jackson." Allégua Janet en tiquant un peu.

"Il était la manifestation de la vie, la source des énergies fécondes ; de là, les orgies qui présidaient aux cérémonies rituelles et l'identification du dieu avec le taureau et le bouc, réputés pour leur lubricité, et l'attribution d'un phallus comme symbole." Sam lu encore rapidement quelques passages inintéressants et reprit. "Le Cantique des Cantiques était fait d'un vin d'essence divine qui procurait l'ivresse spirituelle : Le dieu pénétrait l'âme à la manière du vin qui se répand dans toutes les parties de l'organisme. Le déroulement des fêtes dionysiennes, qui avaient lieu la nuit, est décrit avec précision par Euripide." Elle se racla la gorge. "Après avoir bu le breuvage sacré offert par Dionysos lui-même, présent en esprit dans le vin, les adeptes réunis en thiases autour de l'initiateur, couronnés de lierre et couvert de peaux d'animaux, portant à l'épaule la nébride – fourrure d'un faon – se déchaînaient en meute sauvage poursuivant une proie. Plongées dans une ivresse divine, les femmes, devenues des ménades, s'agitaient frénétiquement au son des cymbales, des tambourins et des flûtes. Le cortège dément se dirigeait en hurlant dans les forêts brandissant des torches de résines et le thyrse, en appelant le dieu. Quand la folie atteignait son paroxysme, ils déchiraient et lacéraient tout ce qui se trouvaient à leur portée : animaux et êtres humains. Ils dévoraient la chair crue."

"C'est dégoûtant, tout ça va me donner des cauchemars…"

"Les orgies étaient réservées aux initiés. À la folle excitation succédait la prostration et tous sombraient dans un sommeil profond."

"Si nous résumons un peu les choses, Dionysos et Sabazios représentent le même personnage, soit un dieu Goa'uld, porté sur la débauche dans tous les sens du terme, non seulement cela, mais lui et ses adoratrices, faisaient aussi preuve d'une forme de cannibalisme, ce qui, je le répète, est ignoble. Tout cela expliquerait aussi la présence de troupeaux de chèvres, de panthères et autres animaux symboliques. Il y aurait un appareil, la _main_, de toute évidence d'origine Goa'uld au sein de cette montagne qui aurait la propriété de transformer les êtres humains en animaux, surtout des chèvres. Ces femmes sont en fin de compte, si on se fit à ce qui est écrit sur ces pages, des nymphes que l'on surnomme ménades. Pour se reproduire, elles attirent à elles les hommes qui osent franchir la Porte des Étoiles. Elles les entraînent dans des fêtes orgiaques en les droguant, en les saoulant et en leur faisant boire l'eau sacrée du lac. Une fois la petite fête terminée, elles les conduisent ici, où elles les soumettent au bon vouloir de cette _main_. Une fois transformés en chèvres les malheureux terminent leurs vies dans les champs à brouter et gambader avant d'être cuits à la broche et dévorées dans le dessein de remplir le ventre de leur captives."

"C'est affreux, je sais." Dit Sam. "Et vraiment incroyable…"

"Incroyable, mais bien réel…" Janet se tourna vers Sam. "Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas vraiment plus avancées qu'au départ. Il nous faut cet antidote."

"En espérant que la Grande Prêtresse vous en fournisse. Nous lui avons sauvé la vie après tout."

"Soit, mais je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si ce n'était de cette balle perdue. Je crains qu'elle ne nous porte pas tout à fait dans son cœur."

"Ouais…" Dit Sam en se grattant la tête. "Vous avez sans doute raison." Elle observa un moment Janet, elle avait l'air épuisée. "Essayons de dormir un peu." Finit par dire Sam.

Janet les yeux fermés tenta de trouver une position où elle pourrait être confortable. "Oui, dormons."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Janet ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait dormit - pas moins de cinq heures - dans cette position semi-assise et maintenant, la nuque raide et le dos en compote, elle grogna un peu en jetant un œil vers Sam. Elle, qui était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle, devait être vraiment inconfortable. Pourtant, elle semblait dormir du sommeil du juste. Certaines personnes pouvaient vraiment dormir n'importe où. Elle était vraiment surpris d'avoir réussi à trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions, elle qui avait tendance à faire de l'insomnie de façon plutôt régulière. Plusieurs borborygmes montèrent de son ventre et elle avisa ce dernier. "Tu as faim, toi, pas vrai ?" Murmura-t-elle faiblement. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle avait avalée son dernier repas, soit, un café… Celui-là même que Sam lui avait si gentiment apportée.

Elle posa les yeux sur la grande blonde et l'examina un moment. Ses traits étaient détendus et elle respirait lentement. Janet sourit. C'était une vision tout à fait charmante, même dans les circonstances. _ Je pari que c'est une bonne dormeuse…_ Les yeux de Janet se posèrent sur la gorge de Sam et descendirent doucement pour observer ses bras légèrement musclés et bronzés. Ils suivirent ensuite la courbe de son ventre plat et parcoururent le galbe de ses cuisses sous son pantalon treillis. Ce corps était d'une perfection absolue. _ Grande, blonde, charmante, bref tout ce qu'il faut pour briser des cœurs… _Se dit Janet. Elle sourit encore et ses yeux remontèrent pour fixer le visage de Sam. _ Et le tien, ton cœur, Jan ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'occupe de lui… Pourquoi pas avec elle ? _ Lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure. _ Mais, non… tais-toi… tu divague… la faim te fait dire n'importe quoi…_ Lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond que formait la voûte de pierre. _ Vraiment ?_ Lui souffla encore cette petite voix qu'elle surnommait depuis toujours la voix de la déraison…

Un bruit de pas la tira de ses pensées. Coronis entra dans la grande caverne suivit d'un troupeau de chèvres qui se dispersèrent aussitôt en sautillant et en bêlant joyeusement. "La Grande Prêtresse est éveillée."

"Bien, très bien." Déclama Janet. "C'est une bonne nouvelle." Elle vit Coronis marcher vers les leviers et elle ferma les yeux. _Oh, non pas ça…_ Songea-t-elle en inspirant profondément. La descente fut, une fois de plus, très rapide, et elle sentit son cœur lui remonter jusque dans la gorge. "Dieu que je déteste ça…" Éructa-t-elle faiblement.

"Elle veut vous voir."

"Seulement moi ?"

"Oui."

Décidément Coronis était une femme de peu de mot.

Avant de sortir Janet leva une dernière fois les yeux vers Sam. Elle dormait toujours. _ Oui, définitivement une bonne dormeuse… _

Quand Janet revint presque trois heures s'étaient écoulées. Rhéa la Grande Prêtresse, n'était pas à proprement parler une femme docile. En vérité, elle avait un sale caractère et Janet avait dû parlementer un bon moment avec elle avant d'être en mesure de conclure un marché. Une opportunité c'était imposé à elle de façon tout à fait inattendu. Elle remercia son ventre pour ça !

Rhéa avait promit de faire le nécessaire pour rendre leur forme originelle au Lieutenant Barber et à tous les hommes qui avaient passés la porte ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Le Général Hammond avait malheureusement envoyé du renfort. Ils allaient être vraiment étonnés par ce qu'elle avait promit à la Grande Prêtresse en retour.

Elle avisa Sam qui la regarda entrer et porta ensuite les yeux sur le troupeau de chèvres qui s'était amassé au bas de la cage de cette dernière pour bêler à qui mieux mieux.

"Hammond a envoyé du renfort…" Dit simplement Sam quand Janet se posta sous la cage près du troupeau de chèvres.

Sans lever les yeux vers elle, Janet détailla chacune d'entre elles les mains sur les hanches, elle secoua la tête. "Je sais." Répondit-elle en se retournant vers Coronis qui marcha vers l'un des leviers. Elle vit ensuite la cage de Sam descendre à toute allure et s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre du sol. Repoussant un peu les chèvres qui ne voulaient pas décoller, elle ouvrit la porte de la cage et aida Sam à en sortir.

"Nous sommes libres." Les chèvres se mirent à bêler frénétiquement. Janet lui montra une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide verdâtre. "J'ai aussi réussi à obtenir un antidote pour SG-1 et 3."

"Venez." Leur ordonna Coronis d'une voix ferme.

Sam ne bougea pas. "Pas sans ces chèvres." Rétorqua-t-elle aussi fermement.

Janet la regarda un instant. "Venez, Capitaine, elles vont s'occuper d'elles. Nous devons les attendre à la Porte des Étoiles, ça fait parti du marché."

Sam la regarda un instant. "Oh…" Elle ne bougea cependant pas. "Et vous leurs faites confiance ?"

"Absolument." Répondit Janet. "Rhéa tiendra parole." Le petit médecin tapota la tête d'une chèvre qui venait de s'avancer vers elle. "Et nous tiendrons la nôtre."

Sam plissa les yeux. "Oh…" Répéta-t-elle encore en posant les yeux sur Janet. "Et que leur avons nous promis ?"

Janet en compagnie de Coronis et Cleia avaient fait un allé retour jusqu'à la Porte des Étoiles pour discuter avec Hammond à l'aide du MALP. Hammond lui avait certifié qu'il était en mesure de lui fournir ce qu'elle demandait en moins de deux heures. Elle sourit en se rappelant le visage déconfit de celui-ci quand elle lui avait apprit de quoi il s'agissait. Néanmoins, il avait été très heureux qu'elles soient saines et sauves. Le débriefing, songea Janet, en serait un de taille…

"Venez, je vous expliquerai là-bas."

Assises dans l'herbe près de la Porte, Sam et Janet observaient le ciel nocturne. Ce firmament étranger était d'une grande somptuosité et des centaines d'étoiles filantes vrillaient la voûte céleste leur procurant un spectacle inégalable sur terre. La ceinture d'astéroïdes qui surplombait l'horizon était à couper le souffle et Janet soupira tout à fait impressionnée. Elle termina d'expliquer à Sam comment elle avait accomplit ce tour de force. "Elle a adorée ça. Voilà. Vous savez tout maintenant Capitaine !" Finit par dire Janet de façon un peu espiègle.

"C'est tout ?" Dit Sam au bout d'un moment.

"Oui, mais deux tonnes tout de même… Le Général Hammond en a presque perdu ses gallons quand je lui ai annoncé ça !" Répondit Janet en suivant des yeux la traînée brillante que laissa, dans son sillage, une superbe étoile filante.

Sam rit doucement. "Vous croyez que ce sera suffisant ?" Souffla-t-elle ensuite un peu à la blague en posant les yeux sur le petit médecin qui observait toujours le ciel. "Elles finiront par ne plus en avoir, Docteur… Et là, elles ne seront pas du tout contentes…"

"Oh, Capitaine… Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ? J'y ai également songée, comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu obtenir l'antidote… une centaine de jeunes pousses de cocoatiers pour quelques centilitres de ce petit liquide vert…" Elle tapota la poche de son pantalon treillis en souriant allègrement.

Sam l'observa ensuite en silence.

Là, comme ça, tout à fait détendue, Janet avait la tête rejetée en arrière et le regard perdu dans le ciel, si petite et si solide en même temps. Sam sentit son cœur fondre comme neige au soleil. Janet était si radieuse, si parfaite, si fascinante, si attirante… Son visage baigné par la lumière des deux lunes, son profil fière et délicat, ses lèvres pleines et ses cheveux soyeux qui chatoyaient doucement, elle était un esprit pur, une force indomptable de la nature, un assemblage complexe de contradictions. Un petit être fragile qui avait en elle la force titanesque de commander et de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Elle pouvait décimer ou transcender une personne d'un seul regard. Ses yeux pouvaient exprimer compassion et chaleur aussi facilement que souffler le froid, promesse implacable de destruction pour quiconque s'opposait à elle. Et puis sa voix, cette douce et chaleureuse voix… elle pouvait la projeter par-dessus le tumulte, éradiquer la peur, mettre quiconque en confiance au même titre qu'elle pouvait atteindre droit au cœur le plus dur d'entre tous. Cette voix qui la faisait frissonner quand elle perdait quelques octaves où bien qui l'envoûtait quand elle lui parlait doucement. Sam avala avec difficulté les yeux toujours posés sur la petite femme. _ Dieu… il faut que je prenne un peu de ce truc vert ! _ Songea-t-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Au même moment, un bruit de branches cassées et des voix leurs parvinrent en provenance du côté nord-est du sous bois. Aussitôt, elles virent une dizaine d'hommes escortés de Coronis et de quelques femmes qu'elles n'avaient, jusque là, jamais vu.

Janet et Sam échangèrent un long regard. D'ici quelques heures, deux tonnes de chocolats seraient expédiés par la Porte. Sam resterait derrière en tant que gage de leur bonne foi.

Janet et Sam échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le petit médecin ne disparaisse dans le vortex.

Si Janet n'avait pas pensé à mettre l'une des boîtes de chocolat que lui avait offert Jonhson dans son paquetage, ils ne s'en seraient certainement pas sortit à si bon compte. Rhéa, à qui elle en avait offert durant leur long échange, en était folle ! Janet lui avait alors avouée qu'elle pouvait lui en fournir en bonne quantité – une petite montagne lui avait-elle promit - à la condition qu'elle redonne aux hommes du SGC leur forme humaines. Contre toute attente, la Grande Prêtresse s'était empressée d'accepter ce marché. Janet s'était ensuite assurée d'obtenir l'antidote pour les hommes de SG-1 et 3 en lui expliquant qu'elle pourrait leurs fournir de jeunes pousses de cocoatiers pour que jamais elles ne manquent de cette friandise des dieux.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour on échangerait la vie d'une dizaine d'hommes contre deux tonnes de chocolat et quelques jeunes pousses de cacaotiers… mais un marché était un marché…

Après plusieurs minutes à fixer l'endroit où s'était tenu Janet avant de disparaître, Sam marcha vers Coronis et lui adressa un faible sourire. Ce n'était pas une chose facile, mais elle devait lui demander… La grande femme aux cheveux d'ébènes lui jeta un petit coup d'œil extatique. _ Allez Sam… un peu de courage… _

Des centaines de boîtes étaient empilés près de l'orée du bois. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Sam leur adressa un petit signe de la tête et disparut à travers le vortex.

Cleia qui observait toujours le cercle de Sabazios se retourna vers Coronis et lui sourit faiblement.

"Je l'ai vu avaler quelque chose, tu lui as donné de l'antidote ?" Lui demanda doucement Cleia en se postant à ses côtés et en fixant songeuse le vortex.

"Oui…" Répondit Coronis en haussant les épaules.

La petite blonde fronça les sourcils. "Tu sais très bien que la Daedra est sans effets sur les femmes. Tu le lui as dit ?" Cleia fronça de nouveau les sourcils en lui jetant un petit regard. Le vortex disparut.

"Bien sûr que je lui ai dit, mais elle ne m'a pas crut et elle a tout de même voulu en boire…" Termina-t-elle en posant les yeux sur la petite blonde.

Cleia s'approcha d'elle et rit doucement. "Oh… Elle va vite se rendre compte que tu ne lui as pas mentit…"

"Je sais…" Soupira Coronis d'un air faussement affligée.

Cleia sourit largement. "Tu sais que je t'aime toi…"

Coronis afficha un magnifique sourire. "Je t'aime aussi Cleia…" Elle marqua une pause et mit son bras autour de la taille de la petite blonde. "Viens, rentrons, il se fait tard…"

Sam entra dans les vestiaires et s'assit pesamment sur le long banc de bois au centre des deux rangées de casiers. Lasse de cette mission pour le moins hétéroclite dont elle venait tout juste de rentrée, elle entreprit de délasser ses bottes. Son âme pour une douche chaude ! Ses vêtements ne sentaient pas à proprement parler la rose, et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Attrapant serviette, savon et shampooing, elle se débarrassa de son pantalon treillis et ne garda que sa petite culotte et sa camisole. Quand elle se retourna elle aperçut une veste kaki jeter négligemment non loin sur le banc. N'était-ce pas la veste de Janet ? Elle pencha la tête pour lire le petit écusson d'identification. _Cpt Janet Fraiser. _Elle sourit et se dirigea vers les douches d'un pas désinvolte.

Chaque réduit étaient côte à côte et se composait d'un box, pour se changer et garder ses vêtements au sec, accolé à la cabine de douche elle-même. Elles étaient séparées uniquement par des panneaux métalliques d'un gris terne. De l'une d'elle, montait un dense nuage de vapeur, et elle choisit la cabine voisine. L'idée que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne _idée_ ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Déposant sa serviette sur le crochet prévu à cet effet, elle verrouilla la porte avant de se débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements.

"Docteur Fraiser ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

"Capitaine Carter ?" Interrogea Janet. "C'est vous ?"

Sam sourit en pénétrant dans la douche. "Oui !"

"Oh ! Vous êtes de retour… Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?" S'enquit Janet en relaxant ses muscles endoloris sous le jet d'eau chaude.

"Plutôt oui." Sam actionna le gros bouton devant elle et le tourna vers la droite. Elle reçut un jet d'eau bouillante sur la poitrine. "Arrgh! Ouch! Chaud !" Grogna-t-elle

"Quoi ?"

"Oh rien…" Elle remit le bouton au milieu. L'eau tiède s'écoula sur son corps et elle ronronna comme un chaton devant un bol de crème. "Ah ! Ce que c'est bon…"

"Je ne vous le fait pas dire." Monta la voix cristalline de Janet de l'autre côté.

"Je ne croyais pas vous revoir ce soir…" Dit Sam.

"Oh, le temps de leurs donner l'antidote et de vérifier si c'était efficace, le temps à filé comme une flèche." Éructa Janet en tendant le bras vers sa bouteille de shampooing. Elle en versa une bonne quantité dans sa main et commença à l'étendre dans ses cheveux.

"Et c'est efficace ?" Demanda Sam que la question intéressait au plus haut point.

"Instantanée." Dit Janet en riant un peu. "Vous auriez dû être là pour les entendre se confondre en excuses…" Elle marqua une pause. "Surtout le Colonel O'Neill." Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Les mains pleines de mousse dans les cheveux elle frotta, démêla, massa et frotta encore en savourant chaque seconde.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, se dit finalement Sam en entendant Janet grogner de plaisir de l'autre côté. De la savoir nue à côté d'elle n'aida en rien ses hormones déjà malmenées. Elle se mouilla les cheveux et se versa une bonne rasade de shampooing avant de commencer à les laver avec vigueur. Une image de Janet s'imposa d'elle-même à elle et Sam imagina l'eau couler en trombe sur ses cheveux, son cou, ses épaules… Elle pouvait facilement imaginer la suite ! Tournant un peu le bouton vers la gauche elle obtint un jet d'eau froide et se mit vivement la tête dessous._ Se rincer les cheveux… se rincer les cheveux… se rincer…_

"Instantanée vous dites ?" Répéta Sam d'une petite voix. L'eau froide la fit frissonner et elle replaça le bouton au centre. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas suffisamment absorbé d'antidote… Ou peut-être que… Coronis lui avait dit la vérité… Elle resta immobile un moment à ressasser tout ça. Si c'était la vérité, alors contrairement aux hommes de SG-1 et 3, elle n'avait jamais été atteinte de cette _ Daedra_… Cette pensée la laissa un peu mal.

"Oh flûte !" Entendit-elle de l'autre côté.

Tout de suite en alerte, Sam se figea à nouveau. "Ça va, Docteur ?"

"Vous avez du rince ?" Janet marqua une pause. "Ma bouteille est complètement vide, plus une seule goutte."

"Heu… oui… bien sûr…" Balbutia Sam en attrapant le rince. Elle s'en versa un peu dans le creux de la main et passa la bouteille sous l'espace au bas du panneau métallique où venait de se tendre une délicate petite main.

"Mon sauveur !"

Janet ne pu pas le voir, mais Sam rougit furieusement en frissonnant au simple contact - bien involontaire - de leurs mains. _ Dieu !_ Elle ferma les yeux un instant en se redressant.

"Merci !"

"De rien…"

"En principe, je ne me douche pas ici, mais comme vous le savez, ils ont bousillés ma tuyauterie et comme il n'y a plus une seule goutte d'eau à la maison…" Avoua Janet sur le ton de la conversation en étalant le rince dans ses cheveux. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Le petit médecin se rinça les cheveux et attrapa son gant de toilette avant de se savonner vigoureusement. "Ah ! Ce gant de toilette est une vraie bénédiction !" Grogna Janet tout à fait aux anges.

Sam resta figé un moment. Elle venait d'enregistrer l'information… Janet se lavant le corps… le corps de Janet plein de savon… STOP! Mieux valait arrêter là ses pensées avant que d'autres images peu catholiques s'insinuent dans son esprit. Une fois de plus elle tourna le bouton vers la gauche… Totalement vers la gauche. L'eau glacée finit par lui changer les idées, mais non sans peine. "J'imagine qu'ils vont vous arranger ça ?" La questionna Sam en claquant des dents un peu désarçonnée par toutes ces pensées démentes qui la torturait.

"Oh ! Oui !" Grommela Janet en riant doucement. "Je leur ai passé, permettez-moi l'expression, un _ savon _ d'enfer… De vrais gamins…"

Sam sourit en sachant combien elle avait raison sur ce point. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu leur dire. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé assisté à ça ! Elle pressa sur le bouton, et l'eau s'arrêta de couler.

Elles sortirent des cabines de douche, en même temps, une serviette enroulée autour du corps et les cheveux humide. Leurs regards se croisèrent un peu embarrassées.

De retour à leur casier respectif, elles s'habillèrent en silence. La tentation de loucher en direction de la petite brunette fut terrible. Mal en point, Sam résista tout de même et ne détourna pas un instant les yeux de son casier.

Janet de l'autre côté enfila sa veste et d'un bref regard s'assura que Sam était présentable avant de se retourner.

La grande blonde lui sourit allègrement.

Janet attrapa ses clés dans son sac à main et se dirigea vers la sortie. "Bonne nuit, Capitaine." Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

C'est alors que se produisit quelque chose d'étrange… La bouche de Carter s'anima sans son consentement avant même qu'elle ne réalise la portée de ses paroles. "Attendez !" Lui souffla-t-elle incapable de se résoudre à la voir disparaître. "Vous avez prévu quelque chose demain soir ?"

Lorsque le dernier mot fut prononcé, elle saisit vraiment la signification de ce qu'elle venait de dire…

Elles se regardèrent un moment en silence, le même étonnement dans le regard.

Sam savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu. N'y avait-il pas certaines choses, surtout en ce moment, qu'elle devrait éviter ? Comme une invitation à sortir par exemple… Quel était donc ce démon qui venait de la posséder ? Elle chercha les motifs qui l'avaient poussée à lui faire une telle proposition. La fatigue ? … Peut-être… Mais pas à ce point là, quand même… Pas assez d'antidote ? Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant…

Janet plissa encore ses magnifiques yeux marron. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. "Pour être honnête, je n'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi ?"

Sam décida de se lancer, après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à passée une soirée entre amies. "Ça vous dirait de faire une petite escapade à l'observatoire du UCCS ?" Finit-elle par dire un peu affolée, totalement sidéré par sa témérité. L'ardente tentation de passer une soirée entière avec elle, juste toutes les deux, était plus forte que tout.

"L'observatoire de l'Université de Colorado Spring ?" L'interrogea Janet en trouvant cette idée tout à fait originale.

Gênée Sam acquiesça. Elle attendit donc sans bouger, scrutant le visage du petit médecin. Cette dernière continuait de la fixer, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle se racla la gorge.

"J'aimerais beaucoup." Déclama-t-elle en lui adressant son plus ravissant sourire, charmée par cette invitation inattendue.

Jetant un œil sur ce désarmant sourire, Sam fronça son joli nez.

Janet, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, arqua un sourcil et Sam mit encore quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle devait répondre quelque chose. Un peu embarrassée par la tournure de ses pensées, elle finit pourtant par se reprendre devant le regard scrutateur de la petite brunette. "Super… Alors…" Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure totalement galvanisée et encore sous le choc que cette dernière ait acceptée. "Je passe vous prendre vers dix-neuf heures si ça vous va…"

"Demain, dix-neuf heures. C'est parfait." Répéta doucement Janet sans cesser de sourire. Elle se retourna ensuite et ouvrit la porte. "Bonne nuit, _ Sam_." Dit-elle encore, appuyant légèrement sur le prénom de la grande astrophysicienne. La porte des vestiaires se referma derrière elle.

Sam, resta seule, interdite, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Elle soupira longuement. "Bonne nuit, _Janet_." Murmura-t-elle faiblement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

"Un rendez-vous galant, doc ?"

Janet jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre puis soupira lourdement. "Oui, oui, c'est ça, Colonel." Elle le poussa un peu vers la porte. "Vous avez fait des miracles, je vous remercie beaucoup. Vraiment."

Jack faisait tout en son pouvoir pour lui tirer les vers du nez depuis ces quinze dernières minutes, mais apparemment, il n'en viendrait pas à bout. Elle ouvrit la porte de devant en lui souriant.

"Ok, je bat en retraite… En tout cas, s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous, surtout, n'hésitez pas." Dit-il encore en fouillant dans les poches de son jean pour en ressortir son trousseau de clé.

"Merci, je m'en souviendrai. Maintenant, je vous souhaites une excellente soirée." Lui dit-elle encore pour couper court.

"Vous de même." Dit Jack en se dirigeant vers son 4x4 stoppa et se retourna une dernière fois. "Je le connais ?" S'écria-t-il à brûle pourpoint. L'occasion était trop belle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Ça, Colonel, ça ne vous regarde pas." Rétorqua-t-elle face à son sourire frondeur.

"Alors je le connais."

Elle ne répondit pas.

"D'accord… D'accord… Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas de mes affaires." Il avait presque atteint son gros tout terrain quand il se retourna une fois de plus vers elle. "Dites-lui seulement que s'il n'est pas correcte avec vous, il aura affaire à moi, ok ?" Dit-il avant de monter dans la cabine.

"Je le lui ferai savoir. Au revoir, Colonel." Lui répondit Janet en souriant intérieurement. _S'il savait…_ Lui souffla sa petite voix.

"Au revoir, doc." Dit Jack en refermant la porte.

Janet le regarda démarrer et disparaître au loin. "C'est pas trop tôt…" Lâcha-t-elle en jetant une fois de plus un œil au cadran de sa montre. Un instant, elle avait crut qu'il ne décollerait jamais. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait exprès, et ça, dès qu'il avait sentit que quelque chose se tramait. Il avait bien tenté de savoir avec qui elle avait rendez-vous, mais hors de question qu'elle lui dise que c'était avec Samantha Carter. Oh, pas que c'était quelque chose de confidentiel, mais quand il en venait à sa vie privée, elle n'était pas très bavarde. Dieu sait ce qu'O'Neill aurait pu penser ou dire. Une simple petite confidence pouvait, au sein du SGC, se transformer en un battement de cil, en rumeur foncièrement tordu. Bref, maintenant, elle avait tout juste le temps de prendre une douche avant que Sam ne vienne la prendre.

Se précipitant dans la maison, elle referma derrière elle et dépassa la cuisine en jetant un œil vers le living room. Ils avaient bien travaillés c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Autant ils avaient pu mettre le bordel, autant, maintenant, ils avaient su se racheter. Pressant le pas, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla promptement. Elle actionna les robinets et grogna presque de bonheur quand un jet d'eau lui indiqua que tout était bel et bien rentré dans l'ordre. "Enfin… une douche qui fonctionne…" Murmura-t-elle en se glissant sous le jet d'eau tiède.

Se savonnant rapidement, elle soupira d'aise. Cette soirée allait être fort agréable songea-t-elle, ça avait été très gentil de la part de Sam de lui faire cette proposition. Elle se rappela le visage de la grande blonde juste avant qu'elle ne parte de la base hier soir. Cette mission avait été une sacrée aventure… Elle sourit… Par chance tout c'était bien terminé et les hommes de SG-1 et 3 avaient totalement retrouvés la raison… _ La prochaine fois ils feront attention à ce qu'ils ingurgitent… du moins, il seront plus prudent… _Songea-t-elle en se disant que c'était bien malgré eux qu'ils avaient bu l'eau de ces amphores. _Par chance Sam… _Janet se figea net tandis que quelque chose lui revenait à la mémoire. _ Oh ! Mon dieu ! Sam ! _ Le petit médecin déglutit avec peine. Le Capitaine Carter n'avait-elle pas bu l'eau de ces amphores elle aussi ? Par inadvertance, dans la gourde d'O'Neill, soit, mais elle en avait bien bu. _ Oh ! Non ! _ Si elle en avait bu, cela signifiait peut-être que la Daedra… _ Oh ! Mon dieu ! _Se dit encore Janet avant de se rincer rapidement et de sortir de la douche. Elle se sécha en un temps record et fila vers la chambre.

Enfilant rapidement un pantalon noir, elle ouvrit la porte de l'énorme penderie de cèdre et attrapa un chemisier de coton lignés de différentes teintes de bleus. Cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine où elle avait laissée son sac à main et fouilla frénétiquement à l'intérieur. Soulagée, elle leva la petite fiole. C'était tout ce qui restait de l'antidote. Elle l'avait traînée avec elle par mesure de précaution, juste au cas où elle se rendrait compte qu'un des hommes de SG-1 ou 3, qui avaient passés la journée chez-elle à bricoler et réparer leurs méfaits, ne démontrent d'autres symptômes ou comportements inopportuns. "Oh, Sam…" Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui en faire boire… Juste pour faire sûr…

Sam fut pile à l'heure et gara sa petite volvo grise devant la propriété du Docteur Fraiser. Nerveuse, elle coupa le contact et sortit de sa voiture. Ses pas un peu hésitant la menèrent sur le porche et les joues en feux, elle cogna à la porte d'une main tremblante. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé au départ. Dieu sait ce qui lui avait prit de lancer cette invitation. Bien sûr, elle était totalement ravit que Janet ait accepté, mais en même temps, elle se sentait si anxieuse… _ Une sortie entre filles, Sam… Rien de plus… Pas de quoi fouetter un chat… Inspires… Expires… Inspires… Tu vois… C'est facile… Inspires… _

La porte s'ouvrit sur la petite brunette coupant court à ses tergiversations intérieures et aussi à ses exercices respiratoire. Janet était à couper le souffle. _ Respires Sam… respires… _ Elle lui sourit en retrouvant un peu son aplomb. _ Oh Dieu… C'est mal barrée…_ Son parfum vint lui chatouiller les narines. _ Vraiment mal barrée…_ Se dit encore Sam en se raclant la gorge. "Bonsoir…"

"Bonsoir." Lui répondit rapidement Janet qui semblait pour sa part un peu agitée.

_Bizarre._ Se dit Sam en lui adressant un autre sourire. "Prête ?"

Janet attrapa sa veste sur la patère près de la porte et attrapa une bouteille de vin sur le parquet. "Quelque chose à boire…" Lui dit-elle en levant la bouteille.

"Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai tout prévu…" Déclara Sam tout de go en songeant qu'elle avait passé presque deux heures à faire le tour des allées du super marché pour trouver les meilleurs fromages et charcuteries aux quels elle avait pu songer. Elle s'était aussi prémunie d'une bonne bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle gardait depuis quelques années pour une occasion spéciale et en l'occurrence elle considérait cette soirée comme telle.

"Oh, dans ce cas…" Ajouta prestement Janet un peu crispée en remettant la bouteille par terre. _ Détends-toi, Jan, détends-toi…. _

Sam plissa un peu les yeux. Janet n'était-elle pas un peu surexcitée ?

"On y va ?" Se dépêcha d'ajouter le petit médecin en tentant de cacher sa détresse.

L'Observatoire du UCCS abritait le télescope le plus puissant de ce coin des États-Unis. Chaque année, il recevait des astronomes désireux de profiter des qualités exceptionnelles de ce site de prédilection. Perché à 1 100 mètres d'altitude, l'Observatoire était loin de la pollution lumineuse des grands centres urbains. Mais les trésors du ciel du Colorado n'étaient pas réservés qu'aux astronomes professionnels.

Baptisé Astrolab, l'observatoire avait pour mission de rendre accessibles au grand public l'astronomie et ses techniques d'observation. À sa première année d'existence, l'Astrolab avait connu un vif succès et reçu plus de 20 000 visiteurs. Sam y avait grandement contribué de part son expertise et les multiples levées de fonds qu'ils avaient organisés afin de se prémunir du matériel le plus sophistiqué de l'heure. C'est pourquoi de temps à autres, elle avait le privilège d'y venir, seule, passé la soirée à observer le ciel.

Deux plates-formes d'observations, un belvédère ainsi qu'un pavillon de service venaient d'être inaugurés. Ils permettaient à l'Astrolab de remplir encore plus efficacement sa mission de vulgarisation et d'éducation. La première plate-forme était destinée à l'observation à l'œil nu. Elle était équipée de bancs inclinés qui permettaient à 24 personnes d'admirer, découvrir et étudier la voûte céleste. La seconde plate-forme était destinée à accueillir 4 télescopes. L'Astrolab en avait installé trois, mais un socle permettait aux astronomes amateurs disposant de l'équipement requis d'y installer le leur. De plus, le pavillon de service permettait de protéger les visiteurs du froid et du vent qui sévissaient parfois au sommet du Mont Cutler. Il facilitait aussi la tenue d'activités d'animation. Enfin, le belvédère nouvellement construit offrait une vue saisissante des paysages du Colorado.

"Et ça ne s'arrête pas là." Dit Sam qui venait de faire visiter les lieux au petit médecin. "Deux importants projets viennent d'être mis en chantier pour améliorer les installations de l'Astrolab." Poursuivit-elle totalement emballée. "Le premier de ces projets est un centre d'interprétation de la cosmologie pour étudier l'origine de l'univers. Il sera baptisé _ Cosmolab_ et sera voisin de l'Astrolab, au pied de la montagne." Expliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. "Le second projet est un observatoire populaire qui sera installé au sommet du Mont Cutler. Il devrait faire plaisir aux visiteurs."

Janet était vraiment impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais plus encore par Samantha Carter qui semblait entouré d'une lumière semblable à une auréole de gloire. Tout à fait épatée par le magnétisme qui se dégageait d'elle, le petit médecin sourit. "Wow… Vraiment Capitaine, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça…" Éructa-t-elle fort heureuse d'avoir acceptée cette invitation même si elle savait que Sam était peut-être sous l'effet de cette _Daedra_… Elle mit la main dans la poche de sa veste pour s'assurer que la fiole s'y trouvait toujours intacte.

Sam déposa son sac à dos sur la plate-forme. "Il y a des couvertures là-dedans, mettez-vous à l'aise, je reviens tout de suite." Dit-elle en entrant à l'intérieur pour aller récupérer le panier de provision qu'elle avait laissé à l'entrée.

Janet la regarda disparaître et s'occupa de défaire les sangles du sac à dos. Elle entendit bientôt de la musique et leva les yeux vers les hauts parleurs qui étaient accrochés sur le mur extérieur. "Décidément, elle a tout prévu…" Une voix aérienne tout à fait somptueuse s'insinua dans ses oreilles, et elle sourit en s'attardant sur les paroles.

_Said there'd be no going back  
Promised myself I'd never be that sad  
Maybe that's why you've come along  
To show me, it's not always bad_

Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so

It's true I've become a skeptic  
How many couples really love  
Just wish I had a crystal ball  
To show me, if it's worth it all

Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so  
Yeah I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so _  
_

Janet grimaça. Cette chanteuse s'était-elle inspirée de sa vie ? _ Oh… Janet… Sais-tu que tu es une parfaite petite sotte ? _

Sam apparut bientôt avec son gros panier et Janet, qui avait étendu les couvertures sur le sol, scrutait la ville très loin en contrebas. "Jolie vu…" Dit-elle simplement à l'adresse de Sam.

Sam se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse.

Elles s'assirent et Sam commença à sortir les provisions de son panier.

Alors que le soleil embrasait d'or, de pourpre, de lavande et de rose l'horizon, les yeux de Janet s'écarquillèrent devant tant de délicieuses victuailles. Une multitude de fromages en tout genre, des charcuteries fines, des craquelins, des olives, elle en raffolait, quelques chandelles. _ Des chandelles ? Oh… _ Lui souffla sa petite voix qu'elle chassa aussitôt. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne lui avait fait vivre ce genre de chose. _ Ok, Janet, tu exagères… D'ici vingt minutes tout au plus il fera nuit noire, alors les chandelles sont nécessaires… __Ne te fais pas de fausses illusions… Pigée?_

_And I've got to be sure  
Coz it's been so long  
And I cannot take the pain again  
If it all goes wrong__  
_

Sam lui tendit la bouteille de vin en sortant deux coupes, ce qui mit fin à son galimatias intrinsèque.

"Dites-moi, c'est la première fois que vous amenez quelqu'un ici ?" S'enquit Janet sans trop savoir pourquoi elle demandait. Voyant le malaise de Sam, elle leva la main. "Désolée, vous n'avez pas à répondre, c'est très indiscret de ma part."

Sam baissa la tête pour retirer deux couverts de son panier. Elle en tendit un à Janet qui l'attrapa en le posant à ses côtés. "C'est la première fois." Finit par avouer la grande blonde les joues rouges.

___Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so  
Yeah I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so__  
_

"Oh… Pourtant c'est vraiment un endroit magnifique…" Ajouta Janet. "Vraiment très… originale…" Dit-elle en substituant, à la dernière seconde, _ romantique _contre _ originale… _

"Je n'avais jamais pensée à le faire avant vous…" Déclama Sam un peu trop rapidement pour se rattraper. "Heu… donnez-moi votre coupe…" Se dépêcha-t-elle de dire.

_I want you so much  
I need you so much  
I want you so much  
I need you so much  
believe me my love… _

_believe me my love…_ _  
_

"Merci." Dit Janet en attrapant la coupe. Elle fit tourner le vin sur les rebords et en huma un peu les effluves avant d'y tremper les lèvres. Dans son champ de vision elle vit que Sam attendait son verdict. "Délicieux." Ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

"Connaisseuse ?" Interrogea Sam qui reconnut en elle une bonne dégustatrice.

"À mes heures… J'adore le vin rouge…"

"Ça nous fait un point en commun alors…" _Ce que tu peux être nulle ! Un point en commun… Lamentable… _

Elles posèrent les yeux sur la ville en contrebas, les lumières scintillantes de ses milliers de fenêtres s'allumèrent comme des étoiles dans un firmament de béton à mesure que la noirceur gagnait du terrain. Sam alluma les quelques bougies qu'elle déposa tout près pour leur permettre d'y voir quelque chose. Le ciel était totalement dégagé. "Ça va être une belle nuit." Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Janet se retourna vers elle et la regarda longuement. "Oui, je suppose." Finit-elle par dire en prenant une autre gorgée de vin.

"Vous avez faim ?"

Le petit médecin se contenta d'hocher la tête et elles se servirent en silence. Leurs mains se frôlèrent à quelques reprises et Janet se demanda si ses contacts étaient aussi fortuits qu'ils en avaient l'air. Elle devait verser se satané liquide dans la coupe de Sam, c'est la seule chose qui lui permettrait de se libérer de toutes ces folles présomptions qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques heures. Considérer que cette dernière soit éprise d'elle, comme les hommes de SG-1 et 3 l'avaient été, était tout à fait dérangeant et lui gâchait un peu le plaisir. Pas parce que ça lui déplaisait que Sam pense à elle en d'autres termes qu'une simple amie, bien au contraire, mais surtout parce que cela lui renvoyait ses propres émotions face à cette dernière. Pourquoi, grand Dieu, était-elle si déstabilisée par tout ça ?

Sam lui jeta un petit regard, ses yeux brillèrent comme un météore.

Janet lui sourit faiblement en commençant à manger. Elle devait brimer ses sentiments et penser à autre chose, ce qui était plutôt difficile étant donné que la grande blonde n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. _On arrête tout de suite… Oui, elle est tout à fait splendide dans ce chemisier blanc… Oui, ce pantalon gris lui va à ravir… Oui, elle sent affreusement bon… Ses jolis yeux bleus sont comme deux phares brillants dans lesquels tu pourrais te perdre à jamais… Mais Samantha Carter n'est qu'une amie… Qu'une amie, Janet… Tu es seule depuis beaucoup trop longtemps… Voilà pourquoi tu as toutes ses idées incongrues… _

La lune se leva, large et livide au-dessus de l'horizon, reliée à la terre par un fil de soie, son disque aveugle contemplant le monde nocturne sur lequel elle veillait.

"Vous avez l'air préoccupé, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Sam au bout d'un long moment de silence. Elle considéra Janet avec une certaine curiosité. Elle n'avait à son sujet aucun a priori : Janet se montrait toujours amicale, elle savait écouter, elle se penchait vers vous avec son petit sourire vif…

Le petit médecin haussa les épaules sans lui répondre, et resta longtemps silencieuse avant de la regarder avec attention. Un remords violent s'empara d'elle soudainement, une tristesse mêlée de culpabilité, fallait-il lui avouer ? Non, elle ne le ferait pas. Cela serait beaucoup trop embarrassant, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de gâcher la soirée. Une étrange tension saturait l'air comme souvent avant l'orage. Un sourire lent, tel un serpent paresseux, étira ses lèvres. "Non, il n'y a rien, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ici. Merci encore de l'invitation."

"Oh…" Les yeux de Janet se rivèrent aux siens. "C'est loin d'être terminé. J'ai encore quelques surprises en réserves pour vous …" Ajouta Sam triomphalement tandis qu'un sourire mystérieux fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

_Oh, Janet… C'est mal partie…_ Le cœur battant le petit médecin se retourna pour se concentré sur sa nourriture.

"Oufff… J'ai trop mangé…" Avoua la petite brunette en s'étirant comme un chat. Sam ne lui avait pas donné la moindre occasion d'agir, et la petite fiole était toujours bien à l'abri dans la poche de sa veste de cuir, quoique le petit médecin, en avait presque oubliée l'existence tant elle avait finit par se détendre. Elles avaient parlées de choses et d'autres, et le temps avait filé doucement au gré de leurs conversations.

La lune qui avait maintenant atteint son zénith, brillait de mille feux dans un ciel d'un noir d'encre. Se levant d'un bond, Sam tendit la main vers Janet. "Venez… C'est l'heure…"

Le petit médecin hésita mais finit par attrapée la main tendu. L'aidant à se remettre debout, Sam lui jeta un regard aguichant.

"C'est l'heure ?" Répéta Janet d'une petite voix une fois debout.

"Oui, l'heure de vous initiée, Docteur…" Exhala Sam d'une voix mi suave, mi amusée. "Vous ne serez plus jamais la même et je suis certaine, qu'après cela, vous allez en redemander…" Et bien sûr, la grande blonde afficha ce large et diabolique sourire qui faisait à coup sûr craquer ceux à qui elle le destinait. De toute façon, le vin aidant, elle avait quelque peu perdu ses inhibitions et taquiner un peu Janet était pour elle fort amusant. _Ok, mais n'en fais pas trop quand même !_Lui souffla sa petite voix tandis qu'elle avait toujours les yeux posés sur le petit médecin.

Janet tâta, une fois de plus, la poche de sa veste en déglutissant avec peine. _Oh grand dieu !_Elle afficha un petit sourire nerveux. "Ok… Nous allons voir ça…" Articula-t-elle faiblement. Elle en profita pour se pencher et attraper les deux coupes ainsi que la bouteille à moitié vide.

Elles entrèrent dans l'observatoire et se dirigèrent vers l'énorme télescope d'un pas léger, Janet toujours à la remorque de Sam se dit qu'elle devrait agir rapidement.

"Ce télescope est utilisé essentiellement pour faire de la recherche de pointe en astronomie. Les utilisateurs sont habituellement les professeurs et chercheurs des universités de cette partie des États-Unis. Des astronomes collaborateurs de d'autres institutions viennent aussi à l'occasion l'utiliser. Dans le passé, nous avons eu la visite d'astronomes et d'astrophysiciens de Harvard et même de l'Observatoire de Grenoble en France…" Lui expliqua Sam, en commençant à ajuster le gros télescope.

"Oh, alors je suis vraiment privilégiée…" Dit Janet derrière elle en posant les coupes et la bouteille de vin sur une petite table à proximité. Sam lui tournait toujours le dos, et elle en profita pour attraper la petite fiole.

"Hé oui… La seule possibilité pour le public de regarder directement au moyen de ce télescope c'est lors du Festival d'Astronomie Populaire, qui a lieu habituellement durant une seule fin de semaine du mois de juillet." Sam se retourna vers elle en lui souriant allègrement. Janet remit rapidement la petite fiole dans sa poche. "Mais comme James Burkhart, l'astrophysicien en chef de cet observatoire est un bon ami à moi, il me laisse souvent les clés de son antre…" Dit encore Sam en souriant.

"Et qu'allons nous observer ?" Demanda Janet quand Sam lui fit signe de s'approcher.

"La nébuleuse du Crabe." Lui répondit-elle doucement. "C'est un nuage de gaz en expansion issu de l'explosion d'une supernova observée pour la première fois le 4 juillet 1054."

"Wow… Presque un millénaire…" Éructa Janet vraiment impatiente de voir ça.

"Oui, exactement. À cette époque, l'étoile atteignit pendant une vingtaine de jours une luminosité semblable à celle de la planète Vénus ; elle disparut en avril 1056. D'autres témoignages de cette explosion ont été trouvés sur des pétroglyphes indiens de Chaco Canyon au Nouveau-Mexique, mais curieusement aucune mention n'en a été faite dans les annales occidentales. Elle se situe à environ 6000 années-lumière de la Terre. Les gaz sont toujours en expansion et leur vitesse actuelle est estimée à 1000 km/s environ. L'enveloppe gazeuse mesure approximativement 7 années-lumière." Expliqua encore Sam. "Allez-y… Regardez…" Ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un petit regard en coin.

Janet se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure et jeta un petit regard vers Sam avant de coller son œil contre l'oculaire. Elle en fut quitte pour un long soupir de ravissement. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau et le spectacle qui l'accueillit la laissa sans voix.

Sam qui était dans son dos se pencha un peu sur l'oculaire secondaire refermant davantage les centimètres qui les séparaient l'une de l'autre. "La lumière verte est surtout produite par l'émission d'hydrogène." Murmura-t-elle. Son souffle chaud trouva son chemin jusqu'à l'oreille du petit médecin qui frissonna légèrement. "La bleue est émise par des électrons de très haute énergie qui s'enroulent en spirale dans un champ magnétique de grande échelle appelée _synchrotron_."

_Oh non ! Ça recommence._ Songea Janet en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait ressentit l'autre soir quand la grande blonde lui avait fait découvrir Cassiopée. _ Concentres-toi sur ses paroles, Janet… Seulement ses paroles… _ Se dit-elle encore en comprenant que c'était justement cela la difficulté majeure, étant donné qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Sam à ses côtés. "On pense que ces électrons sont accélérés continûment et éjectés par la rotation rapide de l'étoile à neutron résiduelle au centre de la nébuleuse." Annonça Sam d'une voix feutrée en lui expliquant ce qu'il fallait regarder.

Janet esquissa un imperceptible sourire. "C'est vraiment magnifique." Un gros nuage bleu presque turquoise était ceinturé de vert qui se dégradait en filaments jaune et rouge. C'était tout à fait spectaculaire. Un vrai ravissement pour ses yeux de néophyte.

Sam reprit. "Le célèbre catalogue de Messier s'ouvre avec la nébuleuse du Crabe, qu'il redécouvrit par hasard le 12 septembre 1758 alors qu'il cherchait une comète à proximité de l'étoile zêta ; les télescopes de l'époque ne dévoilaient pas grand chose si bien que Messier écrivit qu'elle brillait d'une _ lumière blanchâtre_, en forme de flamme de bougie. Cette nébuleuse doit son nom à Lord Rosse qui l'examina à l'oculaire de son télescope de 90 cm et qui trouva que son aspect lui rappelait la queue, les pinces et les pattes des crabes des plages anglaises : depuis lors, cette nébuleuse a gardé son nom de nébuleuse du Crabe." Il émanait de Sam un enchantement indescriptible qui captivait le petit médecin, aussi, décida-t-elle qu'il valait mieux garder les yeux bien rivés aux oculaires. L'Astrophysicienne était si près d'elle, et elle se sentait si perdue et si impuissante face aux sentiments qui l'envahissaient. "Mmmm…" Fit-elle rêveuse sans l'écouter vraiment. Il est vrai que si l'on regardait bien on pouvait distinguer la forme d'un crabe.

"En 1963, on s'aperçut que la nébuleuse était une source intense de rayons X et d'ondes radio. En 1967, une étudiante en astronomie, Jocelyne Bell, élève de l'astronome anglais Hewish, découvrit que ces ondes étaient affectées d'une périodicité très précise de 0,033089 seconde. Elle venait de découvrir le premier pulsar. C'est en effet en 1969 que fut mise en évidence la relation existant entre la radiosource qui avait été baptisée Taurus A et la petite étoile de magnitude 16 au cœur de la nébuleuse : l'étoile à neutrons, de dimensions très réduites, était affectée d'une rotation très rapide qui canalisait l'émission radio vers la Terre, la faisant se comporter comme un phare qui balaie l'espace. Pour l'anecdote, il faut dire que Hewish reçut pour cette découverte le prix Nobel bien que tout le mérite en revienne à son élève Jocelyne Bell !" Sam grimaça un peu à cette pensée juste au moment où Janet tournait la tête vers elle.

"C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vu de toute ma vie… Vraiment… C'est sans égale… À couper le souffle…" Le petit médecin était persuadé de vivre un rêve, tout se combinait pour conférer - à ce seul instant de proximité - une atmosphère onirique presque surnaturelle. Elle frissonna et se frotta les bras des deux mains, sentant un souffle glacé la pénétrer jusqu'à l'os. _ Sam à quelques centimètres d'elle… Elle à quelques centimètres de Sam. La lueur brillante dans les yeux de Sam, les yeux de Sam, l'odeur de Sam, sa chaleur… STOP ! STOP ! STOP !_ "C'est vraiment quelque chose…"

Sam sentit le souffle chaud de Janet lui caresser la joue. Ce souffle était chaud et épicé, évocateur de pays lointain. "Pas autant que vous, Docteur…" Ces derniers mots s'éteignirent en un murmure, car sa propre audace l'effraya.

Janet se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre ; Sam en fût très consciente et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Le petit médecin l'observa intensément, l'estomac crispé. "Sam ?" La grande blonde sentit une pression sur son bras. "Il faut que je vous dise…" Commença Janet le visage sombre. Fascinée, une boule dans la gorge, elle ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard de cette mer lapis-lazuli qu'était les yeux de Sam. Elle glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste avec les précautions que l'on prend pour toucher un serpent venimeux. Elle sentit le verre froid de la petite fiole lui brûler les doigts.

Sam ne dit mot. Elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler ses sentiments mais elle ne savait pas non plus quels étaient ses sentiments envers Janet, si ce n'est qu'elle ne la céderait jamais à personne. Ses pensées n'étaient plus que confusion. Elle allait perdre la tête. Puis la lumière se fit et des mots se formèrent dans son esprit, écrits en lettre de feu : je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime….

"Écoutez, je…"

La voix de Janet lui parvint comme un murmure enchanteur. Elle sentait une énergie couler en elle, jaillissant à travers elle de la terre vers le disque de la lune. Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle se pencha sur Janet et plongea ses yeux fiévreux dans les siens.

La lueur étincelante dans les yeux de Sam la brûla comme une flamme. Elle trembla jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même tandis que le visage de la grande blonde descendait sur le sien_. Oh mon dieu ! Ne me tente pas !_ Souffla faiblement sa petite voix intérieure. Des yeux d'un bleu profond lui renvoyèrent son regard. La lune froide et blanche brilla d'un éclat dur dans un ciel sans nuage. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et doucement, comme goûtant le fruit défendu, elle s'embrassèrent.

Janet fut prise d'une légère sensation de vertige. Elle savait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais apprises, et cette connaissance tourbillonnait comme une tornade en elle. Leur baiser s'enflamma au rythme de leurs désirs. Le petit médecin avait l'impression de briller… comme si les extrémités de ses cheveux projetaient des étincelles ou des rayons de lune dans la nuit. Retrouvant un instant ses esprits, elle se raidit imperceptiblement. _ C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais faite._ Écarquillant ses magnifiques yeux marron elle repoussa doucement Sam. "Stop… stop… stop…" Sa voix était douce et sans force. "Je ne voulais pas… Je ne peux pas…" À chacune de ses respirations, elle sentait le présent reculer, s'éloigner de plus en plus, tomber de son corps comme un linceul mangé aux vers et elle resta plantée là, le souffle court.

"Tu as raison…" Sam entendit ces paroles, lourdes de conséquences se fondre en un lent murmure sur sa langue. La stupéfaction inscrite sur ses traits. Toutes deux reculèrent, effrayés ; d'instinct, elles se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, les sens en alerte. Sam porta une main tremblante à son visage et se couvrit les yeux. Elle allait payer chèrement cet élan de folie.

Un silence de plomb régna en maître tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient.

"Je suis vraiment désolée…" Dit Janet au bout d'une éternité d'une voix froide et claire, aussi lointaine que les étoiles. "J'aurais dû vous en faire part… Mais j'ai préférée attendre… Tout ça est ma faute…" Conclut-elle d'une petite voix. Elle tourna un regard triste vers quelque chose dans sa main.

Sam aperçut alors la petite fiole d'antidote. _ Oh, mon dieu ! Elle croit que je suis atteinte…_ Muette d'horreur elle fit encore un pas en arrière aussi écarlate qu'un volcan à deux doigts de l'éruption.

"Tout ça est ma faute… J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte bien avant… Vous avez bu l'eau de ce lac à même la gourde d'O'Neill… C'est la Daedra…" Janet fit cet aveu avec autant de désinvolture qu'elle le put et eut un pâle sourire. "Elle est en vous tout comme les autres…" Elle regarda Sam, une expression pitoyable sur le visage. Faisant provision de courage elle lui tendit la petite fiole. "Buvez…"

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour s'objecter, mais Janet darda sur elle un regard aussi éloquent que silencieux. Comment lui avouer qu'elle en avait déjà bu ? Comment lui expliquer que Coronis lui avait certifiée que les femmes n'étaient jamais atteintes ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam sentit le poids de la solitude et l'angoisse l'étreindre. Elle ne lui dirait rien. S'emparant de la fiole, elle fit sauter le petit bouchon à l'aide de son pouce avec une habileté diabolique et la vida d'un trait. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent. "Je me sens terriblement honteuse…" Dit-elle en secouant un peu la tête. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…"

"Je le répète… C'est la Daedra… Ce n'est pas votre faute…" Répondit doucement Janet. "Nous allons oublier tout ça d'accord."

Sam la regarda droit dans les yeux et sans dire un mot, elle hocha faiblement la tête. Elle s'éloigna ensuite. "Mieux vaut qu'on y aille…" Éructa-t-elle totalement humiliée.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Jack cogna sur le chambranle de la porte pour annoncer sa présence.

Janet leva la tête du dossier sur lequel elle travaillait. "Colonel ?"

"Hey doc. Je passais par là, alors ça aurait été impoli de ne pas venir vous dire un petit bonjour."

"Oh, c'est très… sympa… de votre part." Répondit Janet qui depuis quelques jours n'en menait pas large. Elle n'avait pas revu Sam depuis ce soir fatidique et elle en était venue à la conclusion que cette dernière faisait tout pour l'éviter. En fait, bien que cela l'attriste un peu, elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui apportait pas un certain soulagement.

Jack entra et désigna le fauteuil devant le bureau. "Je peux ?" Demanda-t-il sans attendre la réponse pour y prendre place.

Janet le regarda en silence. De toute évidence, il venait aux nouvelles. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'enchantait.

"Alors, cette sortie ? Ça c'est bien passé." Demanda Jack.

Janet écarquilla les yeux. Franchement, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il était aussi subtil qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Elle plissa les yeux. "Si c'est pour discuter de ma vie personnel, qui en passant ne vous regarde en rien, que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, vous allez être déçu, Colonel." Non, mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? À ce qu'elle lui fasse des confidences ? Il pouvait toujours rêver.

Jack sourit allègrement mais ne pipa mot. "Non, en fait, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici." Annonça-t-il finalement d'un ton guilleret. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit rouleau cacheter d'un sceau en cire noir.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" S'enquit immédiatement Janet en plissant les yeux.

"Un message… Enfin, je crois…" Dit Jack en lui tendant le petit rouleau de parchemin.

Janet le prit doucement dans ses mains et l'examina attentivement. _Étrange…_Songea-t-elle en le posant délicatement devant elle.

"Vous n'allez pas l'ouvrir ?" Demanda O'Neill en faisant un petit geste vers le rouleau.

"Heu… non…" Répondit Janet en prenant un ton narquois puis elle le gratifia de son plus torve sourire. Elle ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité.

"Oh…" Fit Jack un peu déçu. "Vous ne voulez pas savoir de qui il provient ?"

"Si." Répondit derechef Janet. "De qui provient-il ?"

"Ah ! Je savais que cela piquerait votre curiosité." Il marqua une pause en souriant satisfait. "Vous n'avez qu'à l'ouvrir, vous allez le savoir." Proclama-t-il ensuite d'un air triomphant.

"Malheureusement Colonel, je ne vous donnerez pas cette satisfaction." Se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter puisqu'il insistait. "Mais vous allez me dire de qui il provient, pas vrai ?"

"De leur Grande Prêtresse, une certaine Rhéa." Déclama Jack d'un ton magnanime. "Elle a insisté pour que je vous le remette en main propre."

"Vous êtes retourné là-bas ?" S'insurgea Janet paniquée.

"Vous l'ignoriez ?" Rétorqua Jack en fronçant les sourcils. De toute évidence, le petit médecin n'avait pas été mit au courant. Il se racla la gorge. "Les pousses de cacaotiers ont mit un temps avant de parvenir jusqu'à nous. Vous savez, l'Afrique, ce n'est pas à la porte… Comme le Général voulait s'assurer de tenir sa part du marché, alors nous avons livrés la marchandise ce matin…"

Janet pétrifiée le braquait du regard. "Et personne n'a songé que je devrais peut-être avoir mon mot à dire."

"Oh ! Doc ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Nous sommes allés, nous avons livrés la marchandise et nous sommes revenus. Rien de plus, rien de moins."

Janet fulminait, mais que pouvait-elle faire puisque c'était fait maintenant. Elle allait tout de même en glisser un mot au Général Hammond. "Vous avez tout de même ramené quelque chose…" Ajouta-t-elle un peu agacé.

"Quelque chose d'inoffensif, oui…" Il lui sourit. "Alors, vous n'êtes pas curieuse de savoir ce que contient ce rouleau?"

"Sans doute des remerciements…" Répondit-elle en faisant tout pour demeurer stoïque devant son inlassable ténacité. "Maintenant, Colonel, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail." Termina-t-elle en penchant de nouveau la tête vers son dossier.

"Argggghhh…. Fraiser… Vous…" Jack voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle leva la main.

"Merci, Colonel… Je vous souhaite une bonne journée." Elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire.

Jack se leva et afficha un petit sourire contraint. "Ouais…" Apparemment, même s'il en mourait d'envie, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de savoir ce que contenait ce petit rouleau. "Je vous laisse à présent…" Il marcha vers la porte. "Si jamais vous voulez parler de quoi que ce soit, Doc, je suis votre homme…" Ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard.

"Je m'en souviendrai. Bonne journée, Colonel."

"Bonne journée…" Grogna-t-il avant de disparaître une fois pour toute.

Janet prit délicatement le petit rouleau et l'examina attentivement. Avisant son coupe papier, elle le saisit rapidement. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la Grande Prêtresse ? Très certainement la remercier, mais elle avait l'affreux pressentiment que ce n'était pas l'unique raison qui l'avait poussée à lui écrire. D'un geste assuré elle décacheta le rouleau et le déroula avec précaution. L'écriture à l'intérieur était fine et élégante.

_Ma très chère,_

_D'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ainsi que pour toute cette nourriture des dieux dont nous nous régalons en ce moment. Mais le but recherché par cette missive n'est pas strictement réservé à ces politesses._

_Coronis m'a raconté une histoire tout à fait intéressante, et j'ai cru bon vous en aviser. Vous savez, cette grande blonde que vous appelez Sam, elle doit impérativement savoir que Coronis lui a dit la vérité. Suite à votre visite, Cleia, son amie, m'a avoué que cette grande blonde avait demandé à boire l'antidote. Évidemment, Coronis lui a certifié que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur elle puisque les femmes ne peuvent être soumit à la Daedra. Celle que vous appelé Sam à tout de même insisté pour boire. Coronis s'est donc pliée à son désir. Sous les supplications de Cleia, je désirais seulement vous avouer que notre Coronis a dit la vérité. Une femme ne peut être sous l'influence de la Daedra. En conclusion, je vous prie de le lui faire savoir. L'amour est quelque chose que nous vénérons et si cette femme devait passer à côté de sa destinée, parce qu'elle se croit atteinte, et elle doit le croire même après avoir bu, alors ce serait une chose bien terrible. _

_Maintenant que ces précisions sont établies, peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour. Votre candeur m'a bouleversée. Bonne continuation et au plaisir…_

_Rhéa. _

Janet relut au moins trois fois le même passage. _ Une femme ne peut être soumit à la Daedra._ Soufflée par cette révélation, elle ferma les yeux. _Merde…_

Machinalement, elle se leva et marcha vers le petit déchiqueteur à papier. Les yeux dans le vague, elle y inséra le parchemin et écouta le bruit des lames qui ne mirent qu'une fraction de seconde à le détruire. _Oh mon dieu…_ Se dit-elle encore en retournant s'asseoir totalement sidérée.

Juste à ce moment, Sam passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. "Hey, Docteur Fraiser… Je peux vous parler un instant ?"

Janet totalement étonnée de la voir là lui désigna la chaise de la main sans rien dire.

Cela lui avait prit une bonne dose de courage pour venir jusqu'ici et Sam referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir. Elle était franchement agitée. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle songeait à la façon d'aborder le sujet et à venir jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé. "Il faut qu'on parle."

"Je sais…" Avoua Janet.

"Écoutez, Docteur…"

"Non, vous écoutez…" La coupa doucement Janet. Elle se racla la gorge. "J'avais trop bu, et vous…" Elle hésita, mais sa bouche s'agita avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire autrement. "… étiez sous l'influence de cette Daedra…" Elle déglutit en sachant très bien que c'était un grossier mensonge.

"Oui, je sais…" Mentit également Sam. "Mais maintenant, je vais bien… L'antidote est très efficace en passant…" Rajouta-t-elle encore. _ Tu vas brûler en enfer Samantha Carter… N'as-tu pas honte de lui mentir effrontément comme tu le fais ? _ Non, elle n'avait pas honte. C'était le seul retranchement qu'il lui restait si elle ne voulait pas la perdre à jamais. "Pourquoi ne pas repartir sur de nouvelles bases…"

"Oui, vous avez raison, oublions tout ça…" Rétorqua Janet le cœur en charpie. À partir de maintenant, elle allait réprimer tout sentiment autre qu'amicale envers Sam. Une mission à laquelle elle n'allait pas faillir se promit-elle.

"Alors nous sommes d'accord." Ajouta Sam en affichant un petit sourire pour cacher sa déprime. Oh, elle savait que ce serait difficile, peut-être même impossible, mais elle allait refouler ses sentiments, de toute façon ce ne serait pas la première fois. Quoi qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort… "Amies ?"

"Amies…" Concéda Janet en souriant.

"Bien…" Sam se leva. "Ça vous dirait d'aller au cinéma ce soir ? Il passe sur grand écran un de mes films favoris…"

Janet répondit sans trop y penser. "Oui, ça me ferait plaisir…"

"Alors, je passe vous prendre vers 18h00."

"D'accord…" Se dépêcha de répondre Janet en tournant définitivement la page.

"Bien, alors on se revoit plus tard. Bonne fin de journée, Docteur."

"Vous de même, Capitaine."

Sam disparut et Janet resta seule à contempler le vide laissé par la grande blonde.

**FIN**


End file.
